Bête de foire
by mooonknight
Summary: Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Un être qui n'avait rien d'humain. Un être qui ne méritait tout simplement pas de vivre.
1. Horreur sympathique

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, je vous présente une idée de fiction qui m'a traversé l'esprit un jour et qui a fini par continuellement me trotter dans la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. A part, la jeune personne que vous allez rencontrer.

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Horreur sympathique

 _De ce ciel bizarre et livide,  
Tourmenté comme ton destin,  
Quels pensers dans ton âme vide  
Descendent ? réponds, libertin._

 _-Insatiablement avide  
De l'obscur et de l'incertain,  
Je ne geindrai pas comme Ovide  
Chassée du paradis latin._

 _Cieux déchirés comme des grèves,  
En vous se mire mon orgueil  
Vos vastes nuages en deuil_

 _Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,  
Et vos lueurs sont le reflet  
De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plaît._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Le convoi avançait tranquillement sur la route. Les chevaux tiraient laborieusement les charrettes toutes bariolées et très chargées. Des hommes discutaient gaiement assis à l'avant du véhicule. Parfois, entrecoupant le bruit des sabots et des roues, un coup de fouet retentissait.  
Cela faisait deux semaines que le cirque était sur la route, et les chevaux commençaient à être épuisés. Cependant, il était hors de question de ralentir le rythme. Leur but était proche. Bientôt leur quête allait se terminer. Un rictus malsain déforma les traits d'un homme au crâne rasé et aux yeux gris extrêmement dur.

Devant ses yeux venaient d'apparaître son objectif. Sa raison de vivre depuis plus de 15 ans. L'immense portail de Konoha. Il fit un signe de main à l'un de ses subordonnées qui partit en direction d'une des roulottes. Ils furent arrêtés par les ninjas qui gardaient la porte.

« Papiers s'il vous plaît. » Demanda poliment Kotetsu.

L'homme au crâne rasé sorti les autorisations de passage pendant que deux autres ninjas faisaient le tour du convoi.

« Le cirque du feu ? Votre réputation vous précède. » Dit Izumo en observant les couleurs criardes des charrettes.

« C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir effectuer une représentation à Konoha. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix suave.

Les deux autres ninjas revinrent à ce moment-là et firent un signe de tête à leurs collègues. Kotetsu rendit ses papiers au crâne rasé.

« Bienvenue à Konoha. »

* * *

Ino courait sur les toits de Konoha. Elle cherchait désespérément sa rivale aux cheveux roses. Elle la repéra alors accoudée au bar d'Ichiraku en compagnie de Naruto et de leur sensei. D'un bond, elle se retrouva au sol et fonça vers Sakura tout en l'interpellant bruyamment. La rose eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'une tempête blonde lui tomba dessus.

« SAKURA ! J'ai une super nouvelle ! » Lui annonça Ino, surexcitée.

Naruto et Kakashi regardaient, médusés, Ino qui sautillait sur place. La jeune femme blonde se mit à parler à une telle vitesse que cela en devenait incompréhensible, tout en secouant Sakura. Cette dernière commençait doucement à virer au verdâtre.

« Euh Ino, tu devrais arrêter de la secouer. » Tenta Kakashi.

Ino arrêta immédiatement et regarda son amie tituber légèrement avant de la fixer avec un regard noir.

« Ino, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. » Menaça-t-elle.

« Le cirque du feu vient d'arriver en ville. Elle est là ! » Annonça la blonde, avec un immense sourire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec incompréhension, tandis que la mâchoire de Sakura venait de se décrocher.

« Ils seront en représentation demain soir. » Dit Ino en enfonçant le clou.

Cette fois, Sakura hurla de joie. Elle demanda avec précipitation où il fallait acheter un billet. La ninja télépathe allait répondre lorsque Naruto l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que le cirque du soleil ? »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec étonnement, comme s'il était fou.

« C'est le cirque à la mode. Il paraît que leur spectacle est magnifique et il y a la princesse dragon parmi leur troupe. Selon les rumeurs, ce serait une métamorphe. »

A ce mot, Naruto sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, venant du plus profond de son ventre. Kakashi lui venait de relever la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Métamorphe. Seuls les légendes parlaient de ces métamorphes. Ces êtres capables de prendre n'importe quelle forme vivante. Selon certains ils étaient des monstres et selon d'autres ils étaient des êtres divins. Toujours est-il que jamais leur existence n'avait été prouvé. Pour l'argenté cette nouvelle lui semblait bien étrange. Il se leva et disparut dans un petit _pof_ de fumée.

Naruto lui ne comprenait rien. Mais devant l'enthousiasme des deux kunoichis, il les suivit à la billetterie du cirque.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake toqua à la porte se trouvant face à lui. Il entendit des pas puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Yo. » Salua-t-il.

Shizune le salua et le laissa rentrer dans le bureau de l'hokage. Jiraya et Tsunade était en pleine discussion. Il entendit vaguement le prénom de son élève mais il ne releva pas.

« Kakashi, tu voulais-me voir ? » Demanda la femme à forte poitrine.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce cirque du soleil, et de la rumeur à son sujet. »

Les deux sanin se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« Oui, nous avons aussi entendu cette rumeur. Cependant, nous ne pouvions leur interdire l'accès au village. »

« Et s'il y a réellement une métamorphe ? »

Jiraya intervint alors. Il avait beaucoup enquêté sur cette légende qu'il trouvait fascinante.

« Rien ne nous dit qu'elle représente une menace pour le village. »

Tsunade acquiesça même si elle devait admettre qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'imprévu. Elle aussi connaissait le mythe. Mais le problème des mythes c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais assez précis, ne donnent jamais assez de détails. Et beaucoup trop de ses adversaires se cahaient derrière les contes et légendes.

« Kakashi, enquête là-dessus s'il te plaît. » Soupira la kunoichi.

« Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

* * *

C'est le lendemain soir que Kakashi commença son enquête. Il s'assit sur un toit en hauteur. De cet endroit, il avait une vue imprenable sur le lieu de la représentation, il repéra ses deux élèves assis au fond, ainsi que plusieurs autres ninjas qui attendaient impatiemment que le spectacle commence.

Des artistes entrèrent sur scène et les tours s'enchainèrent. Jonglage, mat chinois, jeux d'équilibre, tout y était. L'argenté ne pouvait qu'avouer que le spectacle était joli.

La tension atour de la scène monta d'un coup lorsqu'une silhouette habillée de noir apparut. Kakashi se redressa. Il savait que c'était elle. Celle que l'on nommait la princesse dragon. Un silence religieux envahit la place.

Elle avança doucement, d'un pas gracieux. Ses pieds ne semblaient qu'effleurer le sol. Elle fit délicatement tomber son manteau, pour révéler un corps fin et bien proportionnée. Ses longs cheveux d'un vert émeraude encadraient un visage aux traits fins. Deux pupilles violettes fixaient le public.

Le ninja frissonna. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Plus que leur beauté, c'est ce qu'il lisait qui le surprenait. Ils étaient vides, vides de toute émotion, vides de toute vitalité.

La jeune femme se mit alors en mouvement. Elle entama une danse sauvage aux mouvements rapides et précis. Soudain sous les yeux d'un public subjugué, sa silhouette sembla se flouter. A la place, d'une forme féminine et sensuelle, se tenait maintenant une panthère. Le public s'agita soudain, de surprise et d'excitation. La fourrure noire roulait sur les muscles saillants, tandis que la panthère faisait un tour de scène. Les yeux toujours violets de la bête fixaient les spectateurs avec dédain et défi. Sa gueule s'ouvrit sur un rugissement bestial, laissant apparaître des crocs impressionnants.

La jeune femme réapparut continuant à danser sans s'arrêter. Le rythme s'accéléra, les pas se firent plus rapides. Puis les transformations s'enchaînèrent, une fois loup, une fois tigre, une fois cheval.

L'argenté était subjugué. La danse était magnifique, un mélange de puissance, de sensualité mais aussi de fragilité.

La danse s'arrêta d'un coup. La jeune femme reprit son manteau, le remit sur ses épaules et se retourna pour sortir de scène. Le public applaudit devant cette performance.

Le bruit des applaudissements rappela le ninja à ses devoirs. Il repéra la silhouette de la métamorphe et se mit à la suivre. Un des hommes du cirque l'avait déjà rejoint et lui avait attrapé le bras. Il la trainait derrière lui et lui serrait le bras bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire ne put s'empêcher de penser le jonin.

Il les regarda disparaître derrière une roulotte. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme réapparaisse avant de s'infiltrer en toute discrétion. Le ninja suivit la piste de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta devant une roulotte dont un épais rideau obstruait la vue. Il agrippa le rideau et le tira.

Kakashi se figea. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissait sans voix. Jamais il n'avait pensé que de telles situations pouvaient encore arriver.

Devant lui, dans une cage en métal, était recroquevillée la jeune femme. Un anneau de métal lui enserrait la cheville. Reliée à une chaîne, il entravait tous ses mouvements. Même un animal était mieux traité que la métamorphe. Elle venait de relever la tête et fixait le ninja. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y voyait rien. Seulement deux iris violettes qui le regardait sans le voir.

L'argenté ouvrit discrètement la porte de la cage qui se referma derrière lui, et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il vit son mouvement de recul alors qu'il s'approchait. Elle avait peur. Peur de lui. Il gronda avant de disparaître.

* * *

Tsunade était encore en train de rédiger des rapports. Elle soupira devant la pile qui ne semblait jamais diminuer. Posant son stylo, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle regarda les visages de pierre de ses prédécesseurs. Quelle idée de devenir hokage. Elle aurait plus été tranquille sans cette fonction.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par un léger bruit contre la porte. La kunoichi se retourna pour voir le ninja copieur entrer dans la pièce.

« Hokage-sama. » Salua-t-il.

« Kakashi que puis-je pour toi ? »

« J'ai surveillé le cirque comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Il se trouve que celle qu'ils appellent la princesse dragon est bien une métamorphe. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Ainsi tout était vrai. Elle s'assit à son bureau et attendit la suite.

« Cependant, je crois qu'elle est retenue prisonnière. »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Tsunade digérait la nouvelle. C'est ce moment que choisit Jiraya pour entrer gaiement dans le bureau. Gaieté qui disparut instantanément de son visage en voyant les visages graves des deux ninjas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kakashi lu fit à nouveau son rapport. Le sanin aux cheveux blancs réfléchit puis intervint.

« Cela me semble étrange, on ne peut maintenir un métamorphe prisonnier, si elle avait voulu s'enfuir, elle l'aurait fait. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose qui l'empêche de partir. »

L'hokage soupira. Cette histoire commençait à prendre des proportions un peu trop importantes à son goût. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas laisser le cirque entrer dans le village. Cependant, si cette jeune femme était retenue prisonnière, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir.

« Kakashi continue ton enquête. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés allait sortir du bureau lorsque la voix de l'ermite l'arrêta.

« Un conseil, il paraît que les métamorphes accordent beaucoup plus facilement leurs confiances à des animaux. »

Le ninja partit et décida de continuer son enquête le lendemain. Il attendrait que les hommes du cirque partent visiter la ville, avant d'aller retourner voir la jeune métamorphe.

* * *

Elle était enfermée, encore. Comme d'habitude depuis plus de 20 ans, un de ses geôliers vint lui apporter son repas. Il jeta l'assiette dans la petite cellule et repartit sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Elle ne bougea pas. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette vie ne méritait pas d'être vécu. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et sentit tout autour d'elle chaque forme de vie. Des chevaux à la plus petite souris, en passant par les chiens et chats, elle les voyait tous. Au milieu de toutes ses formes de vie, une l'attirait particulièrement. Mais elle était incapable de la contacter clairement comme si quelque chose se trouvait entre eux.

Un léger bruit la ramena à la réalité. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Surprise et apeurée, elle essaya de se reculer encore plus. Voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun mouvement, elle se permit de l'observer. Des cheveux argentés, un seul œil noir visible et un masque lui recouvrant le visage, elle le reconnut. Il était déjà venu.

Kakashi s'était une nouvelle fois infiltré dans la cellule de la métamorphe à la recherche de réponse. Elle eut le même mouvement de recul que précédemment en le voyant. Puis la jeune femme le détailla. Il ne broncha pas sous l'examen.

Puis tout doucement le ninja s'entailla le doigt et invoqua Pakkun. Le chien le salua puis sursauta en ressentant la présence de la métamorphe.

Le ninja copieur n'avait pas lâché du regard la jeune femme. Sa réaction avait été étonnante. D'abord de la peur lorsqu'il avait commencé à bouger, puis de la surprise et de la joie en voyant le petit chien apparaître.

« C'est impossible. » Murmura le chien. Il s'approcha lentement de la forme assise au fond de la cellule.

La jeune femme tendit timidement la main. Le chien s'approcha alors et posa l'une de ses pattes dans la fine main tendue devant lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la métamorphe.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous prisonnière ? » Demanda la voix douce et grave de Kakashi.

« Elle ne peut pas répondre Kakashi. »

Le ninja allait poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme soulever son pull. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle se mit dos à lui et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Il étudia plus attentivement son dos et fronça les sourcils. Un étrange tatouage occupait chaque parcelle de peau.

« Elle dit qu'elle s'est réveillée avec ce tatouage dans le dos il y a 20 ans et que depuis elle est obligée de suivre ce cirque. »

« Tu peux lui parler ? »

« C'est une métamorphe. Elle est capable de communiquer avec n'importe quel animal vivant sur cette planète. »

Kakashi hocha la tête pus souleva son bandeau frontal, révélant son sharingan. En une seconde, le dessin du tatouage fût enregistré par sa pupille. Son mouvement avait surpris la jeune femme qui s'était retournée. Elle regarda l'argenté et ses yeux dépareillés. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de lui ne cessant de le fixer. Le ninja ne bougeait plus, se demandant ce qu'allait faire la métamorphe. Une main fine et blanche s'avança vers son visage. Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante puis avec délicatesse elle se posa sur sa joue, caressa sa cicatrice. Puis comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune femme se recula gênée. Elle n'osa plus croiser le regard du jeune homme.

« Comment vous-appelez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas de nom. » Répondit Pakkun, après quelques secondes.

Kakashi soupira tout en remettant son bandeau sur son sharingan. L'énigme était toujours entière mais il avait pitié de la métamorphe. Esclave depuis toujours, elle en avait même oublié son identité.

Pakkun disparut au moment où le ninja à la chevelure argenté prononçait ses mots.

« Je vais vous aider. »

* * *

Le ninja copieur se rendit jusqu'à son appartement. Il était trop tard maintenant pour aller voir l'hokage. Il rentra dans son appartement, jeta sa veste de jonin sur son fauteuil et s'affala dans son lit. Il passa une main devant son visage et soupira. Il fixa le plafond blanc de son appartement pendant un petit moment avant de se relever.

Il attrapa une feuille de papier et un stylo. Retirant son bandeau frontal, il laissa le sharingan guider sa main. Lentement, le tatouage apparut aussi complexe que beau. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels dessins. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau mais il n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Une fois le dessin terminé, il mit la feuille de côté et invoqua Pakkun.

« Yo. » Fit le petit chien.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les métamorphes. »

« Beaucoup de légendes courent à leur sujet. »

« Raconte. »

Dans la nuit qui entourait Konoha, un petit appartement était toujours éclairé. A l'intérieur, un ninja aux étranges cheveux argentés écoutait religieusement un petit chien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

mooonknight


	2. Le flambeau vivant

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, je vous présente une idée de fiction qui m'a traversé l'esprit un jour et qui a fini par continuellement me trotter dans la tête. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. A part, la jeune personne que vous allez rencontrer.

Merci à Panda et luce1999 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite. je suis vraiment contente que cela vous plaise.

Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :)

Le rythme de publication risque d'être plutôt lent à cause de mes études et aussi parce que je veux vous offrir les meilleurs chapitres possibles.

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le flambeau vivant

 _Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très savant a sans doute aimantés  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés._

 _Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau._

 _Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas la flamme fantastique _

_Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Le soleil se leva au-dessus de Konoha. Ses doux rayons réchauffaient doucement l'atmosphère. Le village se réveillait doucement. Déjà dans le bureau de l'hokage, un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés discutait avec Tsunade. Jiraya aussi était présent et il étudiait attentivement le dessin que Kakashi avait copié.

« Je connais ce genre de sceau. » Annonça-t-il.

Les deux autres ninjas présents dans la pièce le regardèrent surpris.

« Il s'agit d'un sceau que j'ai vu sur des esclaves du pays de miel. Il les empêche de parler, de trop s'éloigner et de trop s'approcher de leur propriétaire. De plus, si leur maître vient à mourir, ils meurent aussi. »

« Alors cela explique pourquoi elle est obligée de rester avec le cirque. »

Tsunade était scandalisée par la nouvelle. Elle croyait l'esclavage aboli depuis des années. Jiraya poussa un long soupir, il ne connaissait aucun moyen de libérer la jeune femme de ce sceau.

« Qui peut lui avoir posé ce genre de sceau ? » demanda l'argenté.

« Aucune idée. Il faut vraiment être expert en la matière. Ce genre de sceau est extrêmement complexe. » Répondit le sanin.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut rien faire pour elle. Ça me désole autant que vous mais malheureusement cela dépasse nos compétences. » Déclara l'hokage.

Jiraya allait protester lorsque que la femme leur annonça que le cirque faisait une dernière représentation ce soir avant de partir le lendemain. Le laps de temps était trop court pour trouver une solution. Trop court pour mettre en place un plan.

Kakashi sortit du bureau de l'hokage. Il se mit à marcher pensif. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme et pourtant il était attristé de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Le monde des ninjas était cruel, il le savait. Ce genre de tragédies avaient lieu tous les jours. Secouant la tête, il essaya d'arrêter d'y penser. Il vit au loin ses deux élèves qui discutaient bruyamment. Rien de mieux que de passer un peu de temps avec eux pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans la petite cage. La jeune femme posa la tête contre le mur derrière elle et fixa le plafond. Une scène ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête. La voix douce et chaleureuse de cet homme aux étranges cheveux argentés continuait à résonner dans son esprit.

« Je vais vous aider. »

Ce n'était pas possible de l'aider. Rien ne pourrait jamais la sauver. Elle avait bien essayé de s'enfuir mais à chaque fois elle s'était faite immobilisée puis violemment torturée. Quelle ironie. Elle qui était la puissance, la sauvagerie animale se retrouvait enfermée comme un vulgaire déchet.

« Je vais vous aider. »

Cette fois, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, en grognant. Non, elle ne méritait pas d'être aidée. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Un être contre-nature qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Des voix la firent sortir de ses pensées. Une vague de haine la traversa en les reconnaissant. La jeune femme se mit à les écouter.

« …ce soir. Vous connaissez tous vos rôles. » Dit une voix grave.

« Tu as une description de la cible ? »

« Blond, aux yeux bleus. Naruto Uzumaki. Il suffira de dire qu'il a gagné à un jeu pour le faire asseoir au premier rang. »

« S'il vient ce soir. » Ironisa un homme.

« Il viendra, on lui a offert sa place cette après-midi ainsi qu'à ses amis. »

« Alors tout est prêt. »

Des ricanements se firent entendre.

« Enfin nous tenons notre vengeance. »

Des bruits de pas indiqua à la métamorphe que les hommes venaient de se séparer. Vengeance. Elle avait déjà entendu ce mot. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'un danger planait sur ce Naruto. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait se sauver elle-même, mais pire que tout elle ne pouvait sauver les autres. Broyant du noir, elle laissa tout doucement une larme s'échapper et dévaler sa joue.

* * *

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le ninja copieur se sentait coupable. Il était accoudé au bar d'Ichiraku et profitait d'un bon bol de nouilles avec ses élèves. Il ne cessait de penser à la jeune femme. A cette phrase qu'il avait dite, et qui ne pourrait se réaliser. Un long soupir lui échappa. Il lui devait au moins la vérité. Il se leva tout en saluant ses élèves et partit en direction des roulottes.

Comme d'habitude, le ninja n'eut aucune difficulté à s'infiltrer dans le camp du cirque. Il s'approcha de la prison de la métamorphe et l'observa. Elle était là. Toujours dans cette même position, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dos au mur. Ses cheveux verts retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête en sentant la présence du ninja. Un léger sourire quasiment imperceptible déforma ses lèvres.

L'argenté le vit et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce mouvement de crainte et de recul qu'elle avait auparavant. Il ne dit rien, restant là comme elle à observer le mur fissuré en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il doucement.

Elle posa ses yeux violets sur lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par là, elle n'avait jamais entendu ces mots. Kakashi lut l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces mots. Il gronda de colère tout en laissant sa tête se poser contre le mur. Il passa une main devant son visage. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant depuis la mort d'Obito. Il sentit soudain un léger contact sur sa main gauche. Il regarda avec surprise une main fine et blanche qui était posé délicatement sur la sienne. Son seul œil visible croisa les deux pupilles violettes qui le fixaient.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, on ne peut rien faire pour vous. »

La petite main se resserra sur la sienne tandis que les deux yeux continuaient à le fixer. Il comprit qu'elle essayait de le réconforter à sa manière. Il la regarda avec surprise. De eux deux, c'était elle qui était à plaindre.

Il soupira. Il se sentait bien idiot à rester là, assis sur le sol de la petite cellule, sa main recouverte par celle de la métamorphe. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir tout de suite. Il sentit soudain que la jeune femme bougeait. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, et l'observa. Tout doucement, elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Le ninja se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il vit alors ses lèvres bouger. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Il réussit à lire sur ses lèvres un mot. Un seul et unique mot, qu'elle répétait en boucle. Danger.

* * *

Le soir était tombé sur Konoha. Le soleil disparaissait doucement sur les hauteurs de la ville. Pourtant une effervescence inhabituelle secouait le village. Une atmosphère d'excitation et d'impatience envahissait l'air du village caché de la feuille.

Sur la place centrale du village, une scène avait été aménagée. Des lampions multicolores donnaient au lieu une ambiance festive et joyeuse. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens surexcités. Et au milieu de ces personnes, un jeune homme blond sautillait sur place.

« On a gagné les places, Sakura ! » S'extasiait-il

Sakura sourit au jeune homme qui ne tenait plus en place. Il faut dire que ce soir était le grand soir. Ils allaient assister au dernier spectacle du cirque du feu. Le spectacle qui avait fait leur renommée. Une foule s'amassait déjà autour de la scène tandis que des hommes portant la tenue reconnaissable du cirque plaçaient les spectateurs.

Les deux compères remarquèrent un nombre assez impressionnant de ninjas qui étaient venus assister à ce dernier spectacle. Sakura s'empressa de montrer à Naruto que même Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi étaient présents. Naruto les salua de loin en sautillant sur place. Un homme du cirque s'approcha d'eux.

« Naruto Uzumaki ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Vous avez gagné votre place pour la représentation, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons gardé deux places au bord de la scène. »

Sakura et Naruto échangèrent un regard complice et un cri d'exclamation. Ils se laissèrent emmener jusqu'à leurs places, au milieu des enfants. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et ne virent pas le sourire goguenard qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de l'homme, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un de ses collègues qui sourit à son tour.

L'obscurité entourait maintenant la totalité du village. Les lueurs orangés des lampions allumaient la scène et lui donnait une atmosphère tamisée. Doucement, le spectacle commença avec des tours plus variés et impressionnants les uns que les autres. Ces derniers s'enchaînaient à un rythme soutenu et provoquaient l'admiration et l'émerveillement de la foule.

La nuit reprit soudainement ses droits sur la scène. Le public commençait à s'agiter lorsqu'une apparition fit son entrée. Les cheveux verts relevés en un chignon compliqué, la nuque complétement à découvert, et uniquement habillée d'un bikini très travaillé, la métamorphe entra sur scène.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Elle commença à danser avec des mouvements délicats et lents. Elle n'était que grâce et élégance. Ces mouvements amples subjuguaient le public. Kakashi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit soudain que la silhouette s'embrasa, sous les hoquets surpris de la foule. Le feu se mit à courir sur la peau fine et délicate, sans la brûler. La jeune femme dansait avec le feu. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'élément. Les flammes léchaient son corps donnant au spectacle une sensualité étonnante.

Tout le monde admirait le spectacle et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette enflammée. Personne ne vit un homme, un étrange bâton à la main, s'approchait du ninja blond. Elle le vit. Elle continua à danser ne le lâchant pas du regard. C'est alors que les yeux violets se posèrent sur la cible. Le fameux Naruto Uzumaki. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle le connaissait. Elle savait qui il était. Alors lorsque l'homme dégaina le sabre dans un mouvement rapide, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

La foule émit un hurlement. Même les ninjas n'avaient pas vu le mouvement. Naruto regardait éberlué le sabre qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage. La lame était tachée de sang. Il remonta son regard le long de cette dernière et il vit alors qu'elle traversait un corps sur lequel les flammes couraient toujours. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts s'était interposée entre la lame et le ninja blond. Tous les ninjas étaient stupéfaits et regardaient sans réagir la scène.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Gronda l'homme.

Un sourire traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle le défia du regard. Soudainement, toute la foule ressentit la menace. En quelques secondes, les ninjas réagirent et se mirent à évacuer les civils, s'interposant entre la scène et les gens du cirque.

L'homme à l'épée se recula avec précipitation mais il avait réagi trop tard. La jeune femme avait déjà changé de forme. Une énorme patte dotée de griffe et recouverte d'écailles violettes l'écrasa au sol. Un rugissement bestial déchira l'air. Sous les yeux ahuris de tous les spectateurs se tenaient un dragon. Un énorme dragon aux écailles violettes et aux crocs acérés. Ses ailes se déployèrent multipliant l'envergure de la bête.

« Active le sceau ! » Hurla un des hommes au crâne rasé.

Ce dernier croisa ses mains dans un mudra. Un nouveau rugissement déchira l'air alors qu'une lueur doré se mettait à apparaître autour du thorax du dragon. Comme en réponse, une lumière rouge apparut sous les écailles. Kakashi ressentit le danger et ordonna à tout le monde de se replier.

Et brutalement l'enfer se déploya. Le feu surgit de la gueule de la bête avec une puissance impensable. Les hommes du cirque n'eurent pas le temps de réagir ni de fuir. Ils furent happés par les flammes en quelques secondes et leurs hurlements d'agonie couvrirent le bruit du feu qui était expulsé avec force par le dragon.

L'air était saturé par les cendres. Seule une lumière dorée devenait de plus en plus intense. Jiraya s'approcha de Kakashi.

« Le sceau est en train de s'activer. »

Le ninja copieur serra les dents. Il regardait avec pitié l'énorme reptile qui poussait un nouveau rugissement, de désespoir cette fois. Les ailes s'ouvrirent et dans un énorme élan, l'animal s'élança dans les airs. Les ninjas eurent le souffle coupé par la puissance de l'envol et la majesté du dragon. Ses écailles violettes reflétaient la lueur de la lune tandis que la lumière dorée s'intensifiait encore plus.

* * *

Je volais. Je sentais autour de moi l'air qui m'entourait, qui me menait plus haut, toujours plus haut. La douleur s'intensifia. Elle enserrait ma poitrine avec force et empêchait l'air d'atteindre mes poumons. Mon cœur rata un battement, puis un autre. Je poussais un nouveau rugissement tandis que je repris forme humaine.

Je tendis la main vers la lune alors que des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à vivre libre. Je n'aurais jamais été que cette bête de foire. Ma chute s'amorça tandis que les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient. Ma vision se noircit. Un dernier souffle traversa mes lèvres. Ma dernière sensation avant de sombrer définitivement fut celle d'une douce chaleur m'entourant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée de la forme du dragon, je me suis inspirée de Smaug (Le hobbit) ou/et de Drogon (Game of Thrones).

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ;)

Enjoy,

mooonknight


	3. Elèvation

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Merci à luce1999 pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ;)

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Elévation

 _Au-dessus des étangs, au-dessus des vallées,  
Des montagnes, des bois, des nuages, des mers,  
Par-delà le soleil, par-delà les éthers,  
Par-delà les confins des sphères étoilées,_

 _Mon esprit, tu te meus avec agilité,  
Et, comme un bon nageur qui se pâme dans l'onde,  
Tu sillonnes gaiement l'immensité profonde  
Avec une indicible et mâle volupté._

 _Envole-toi bien loin de ces miasmes morbides  
Va te purifier dans l'air supérieur,  
Et bois, comme une pure et divine liqueur,  
Le feu clair qui remplit les espaces limpides._

 _Derrière les ennuis et les vastes chagrins  
Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,  
Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse  
S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins _

_Celui dont les pensers, comme des alouettes,  
Vers les cieux le matin prennent un libre essor,  
Qui plane sur la vie, et comprend sans effort  
Le langage des fleurs et des choses muettes !  
_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Le village de Konoha se réveillait doucement. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'atmosphère tandis que les rues commençaient à prendre vie. Depuis son bureau, Tsunade observait le village. Son village. Une certaine fierté l'envahissait lorsqu'elle croisait son regard figé à tout jamais dans la pierre.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre à la porte de son bureau, et d'une voix autoritaire elle ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Jiraya apparut sur le seuil un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivi d'un ninja copieur toujours aussi absorbé par la lecture de son livre.

« Salut Tsunade. » S'exclama l'ermite.

Kakashi se contenta d'un signe de tête lorsque l'hokage les salua à son tour. Les deux hommes attendirent calmement que la kunoichi se décide à parler.

« J'aimerais savoir d'où vient ce sceau. »

« Il est très difficile de savoir qui a pu lui apposer. Il faudrait connaître l'itinéraire du cirque depuis de nombreuses années. Cela aurait déjà été un miracle s'ils avaient tout consigné, malheureusement tout a brûlé. »

La blonde soupira.

« La solution serait de l'interroger. » Emit Kakashi, un œil toujours concentré sur une page de son livre.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. » grogna l'hokage.

« Je pourrais essayer de retracer l'itinéraire du cirque. » Proposa le sanin.

Tsunade réfléchit un instant à la proposition, puis secoua négativement la tête. Cela allait être trop long, et dans ces temps qui commençaient à se troubler elle ne pouvait se séparer d'un ninja aussi doué que son ami d'enfance. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Shizune, haletante et échevelée.

« Elle a disparu. »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est une activité inhabituelle qui avait envahi Konoha. De nombreux ninjas avaient été convoqués en urgence par Tsunade et se rendaient sur le toit de la tour de l'hokage. Cette dernière attendait avec impatience que tous ses hommes se présentent. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant Naruto qui finissait de s'habiller tout en râlant sur l'heure plutôt matinale. L'hokage regarda ses hommes s'aligner sagement et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que certains baillaient.

« Il y a 10 minutes, on vient de me prévenir de la disparition de la métamorphe. Pour la sécurité du village, vous devez la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. »

« Son état de santé n'a pas dû lui permettre d'aller bien loin. » Renchérit Jiraya la mine sérieuse.

« Dispersez-vous » Ordonna Tsunade.

Le départ des ninjas fit s'envoler sa veste et ses cheveux. Jiraya s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules.

« Ils vont la retrouver. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

Elle ne comprenait rien. Mais alors vraiment rien du tout. Elle avait senti la mort l'emporter et pourtant elle venait de se réveiller dans une pièce qui semblait tout à fait réelle. Sa main se leva pour se trouver dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme fit doucement bouger ses doigts avant de serrer le poing.

Puis elle se mit à observer la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Des murs blancs, une décoration inexistante, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Une soudaine sensation de peur l'envahit. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée tandis qu'elle se relevait en se tenant la poitrine. Une voix retentit dans son esprit, une voix aux tonalités menaçantes et qui la fit violemment frissonner.

« Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. Tu es à moi. »

Brutalement, la jeune femme se releva, tituba quelques instants en essayant de reprendre son équilibre. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'en aller, de rejoindre la voix. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sans un regard en arrière elle sauta dans le vide. Sa forme devint floue et un corbeau apparut. Dans un battement d'ailes, ce dernier disparut.

* * *

Kakashi soupira. Cela faisait une heure que les ninjas cherchaient la métamorphe, sans succès. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de chakra, ce qui la rendait difficile à détecter. Le pire étant que même Akamaru refusait de la chercher. L'énorme chien blanc s'était allongé par terre et n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille.

Le ninja copieur se mordit le doigt et invoqua Pakkun. Le carlin écouta les ordres de son maître attentivement.

« Elle est encore dans le village, Kakashi. » Dit-il en reniflant dans les airs.

« Dis-moi où ? »

Le chien le mena alors vers l'endroit où avaient été mises les roulottes du cirque. L'argenté ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, il remercia son chien d'un signe de tête et celui-ci disparut. L'argenté se dirigea vers les roulottes et s'approcha doucement de l'une d'elles en particulier. Les barreaux argentés reflétaient la lueur du soleil. Le ninja la vit alors recroquevillée dans le même coin de cellule. Dans la même position. La tête entre les bras, ses longs cheveux drapant ses épaules, elle était prostrée en position fœtale.

Kakashi signala sa présence mais ne vit aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il se décida à rentrer dans la petite prison avec précaution. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi dire. Il se remit à l'observer, sans rien dire. Tout doucement, il vit alors qu'elle relevait la tête et que deux yeux violets se mirent à le fixer. Il n'osa pas détacher son regard de celui de la métamorphe, il n'y arriva pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme amorça un mouvement.

Sans quitter l'argenté du regard, elle s'avança vers lui. Le ninja essaya d'ignorer le fait que la jeune femme ne portait qu'une chemise d'hôpital trop courte et qui révélait un décolleté plongeant. Il focalisa son attention sur les mouvements de cette dernière qui avait maintenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait son souffle léger sur son masque. Il vit alors une main fine et blanche s'approcher de sa joue et se poser délicatement sur celle-ci. Il profita du contact quelques secondes, avant de poser sa propre main sur celle de la métamorphe. Tout en continuant à se noyer dans ce regard violet, il écarta la main de la jeune femme sans pour autant la lâcher. Il resta ainsi un petit moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous êtes libre. »

Il vit les sourcils se froncer de surprise. Puis elle se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, frénétiquement. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa réaction. De son autre main, le ninja copieur attrapa délicatement le menton de son vis-à-vis et l'immobilisa. Il répéta ce qu'il venait de dire une seconde fois, et cette fois il vit un léger sourire sur son visage et des larmes apparaître dans les magnifiques yeux qui lui faisaient face.

Le ninja copieur se raidit lorsqu'il reçut l'assaut de la jeune femme de plein fouet. Elle s'était jeté sur son torse et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il se détendit légèrement et laissa sa main caresser le dos de la métamorphe.

« Il faudrait retourner à l'hôpital maintenant. » Dit-il doucement.

La métamorphe se détacha du torse rassurant de l'argenté et le suivit vers l'ouverture de sa petite cellule. Elle le regarda descendre et se figea sur le seuil. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Elle sentit une vague de panique la submerger et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte, personne n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Ce monde allait la dévorer.

Elle allait reculer lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et la soulever. Surprise, la jeune femme bascula en avant et posa instinctivement ses mains sur les épaules de Kakashi. Ce dernier la fit facilement basculer dans ses bras et la rassura d'un sourire en voyant son air paniqué. Et c'est dans un petit pof de fumée, que le drôle de couple disparut.

* * *

Tsunade marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, suivit d'une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et à la mine sérieuse. Elle croisa Jiraya au détour d'un couloir et lui ordonna de le suivre sans plus d'explications. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que l'hokage ouvrit sans cérémonie. A l'intérieur de la petite chambre, ils retrouvèrent Kakashi assit sur une chaise, son éternel livre à la main, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts qui était tranquillement assise sur le lit et regardait par la fenêtre.

Le ninja copieur se leva en voyant la sanin entrer, il la salua et la laissa s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Jiraya, Kakashi et Sakura restèrent en retrait et observèrent la scène. Tsunade observait la métamorphe qui observait le paysage à l'extérieur. Cette dernière tourna doucement la tête vers la blonde et l'observa sans rien dire. Les yeux violets détaillaient son vis-à-vis.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda d'une voix douce l'hokage.

La jeune femme sur le lit ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle porta une main à cette dernière et posa sur la petite assemblée un regard désolée.

« Votre gorge n'a pas été utilisé depuis un long moment, c'est tout-à-fait normal que vous n'arriviez pas à parler. » Dit Jiraya.

« Il y a un moyen pour communiquer avec elle. » Fit l'argenté, son œil toujours rivé sur son petit livre vert.

« Je t'écoute. »

Le jonin rangea son livre et s'entailla le doigt. Dans un petit nuage de fumée, Pakkun apparut.

« Décidément, tu m'appelles souvent en ce moment. » Grogna le petit chien.

« Pakkun, on a besoin de toi pour elle. » Répondit son maître en montrant du doigt une certaine métamorphe.

Le petit chien se retourna et s'approcha du lit, sur lequel il monta d'un bond. Il s'assit sur ce dernier et regarda la métamorphe.

« Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de nom. »

« D'où vient-elle ? » Questionna Tsunade.

« D'un pays où les oiseaux chantent, où les rivières sont fraîches et tumultueuses, où les arbres parlent. »

Cela ne les avançait guère. Elle était trop jeune lors de son enlèvement pour se souvenir exactement de son pays d'origine.

« Savez-vous qui a posé ce sceau sur vous ? »

Elle sembla mimer quelque chose et Pakkun rigola. Oui il rigola comme un chien peut rire.

« Un homme qui ressemblait à un singe. Avec plein de poils et les joues rouges. Et il y avait aussi l'homme au crâne rasé du cirque lors du rituel. »

Les ninjas réfléchirent un instant, essayant de comprendre ses informations. Sakura s'avança soudainement et ouvrit la bouche, non sans avoir reçu d'un regard la permission de l'hokage.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« 28 ans et 287 jours. »

C'était précis. Tellement précis que cela fit sourir les ninjas. Kakashi se gratta la tête la jeune femme avait environ un an de moins que lui. Et si elle connaissait son âge si précisément c'est qu'elle devait certainement avoir compté les jours depuis qu'elle était devenue esclave.

« Seriez-vous capable de vous souvenir des trajets que vous avez effectué avec le cirque ? »

« Elle s'en souvient et elle peut vous le retracer si vous voulez. »

Tsunade sourit avec satisfaction. Même si beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre persistaient encore, ils avaient enfin une piste. Une piste à suivre pour retrouver ces faiseurs d'esclaves. L'hokage demanda à Sakura d'examiner la jeune femme. La blonde observa son élève poser ses mains sur le dos de la métamorphe qui avait refreiné un mouvement de recul. Elle se leva et fit signe à Kakashi et Jiraya de le suivre.

« Elle voudrait poser une question. » Fit Pakkun soudainement.

Tsunade se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Sakura répondra à ta question, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. » Dit-elle doucement.

La métamorphe acquiesça et regarda les adultes sortirent de la petite pièce, son attention se reporta sur la ninja aux cheveux roses qui avait fini ses soins. Elle vit le sourire de la jeune fille et le lui rendit. Sakura s'assit au bord du lit pour attendre la question.

« Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? » Demanda le chien, qui avait fini par s'allonger et qui profitait des douces caresses de la métamorphe sur son dos.

« Une semaine. »

« Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas morte ? »

Sakura frissonna. La question venait d'être posée de façon abrupte et directe. Et ce qui choquait le plus la ninja, c'est que les deux pupilles violettes l'observaient avec toujours autant de curiosité. La rose déglutit et commença son récit.

* * *

FLASHBACK

L'air de la place principale du village était saturé de cendres. Une odeur de chair brûlée empestait tandis que des cris se faisaient entendre. Les civils couraient se mettre à l'abri sous la surveillance des chunins de Konoha, alors que les autres ninjas avaient tous le nez en l'air. Un énorme dragon aux écailles violettes illuminait la nuit d'une lumière dorée. Un rugissement bestial assourdit les spectateurs en contrebas. Le reptile fit battre ses ailes dans un dernier effort avant de disparaître. La lumière de la lune permit de distinguer une forme féminine qui amorçait déjà une chute vertigineuse.

Kakashi serra les dents et d'un bond s'élança dans les airs. Il récupéra le corps de la jeune femme et amortit souplement leur chute. Délicatement, il posa le corps sans vie sur le sol. Il ferma d'une main les yeux violets qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir.

Sakura et Naruto arrivèrent en courant aux côtés de la métamorphe. La rose se mit immédiatement à passer ses mains auréolées de chakra au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme. Le ninja copieur allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vit une main fine attraper le bras de Sakura.

« Sakura, c'est inutile. » Fit Tsunade, en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son apprentie.

« Mais mamie Tsunade, on doit la sauver. » S'exclama un certain ninja blond.

« On ne peut pas. »

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. » Gronda le jeune homme.

Tsunade serra les lèvres, prête à exploser. La situation était déjà assez compliquée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Naruto pour lui rappeler à quel point elle avait été impuissante sur ce coup là. Elle sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule.

« Naruto, il n'y a aucun moyen de la sauver. » Dit Jiraya, une main sur l'épaule de l'hokage.

L'hôte du démon renard grinça des dents. Il regarda le visage fin et innocent qui se trouvait au sol. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'était interposée. Pourquoi elle avait donné sa vie pour lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Gronda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous avaient les yeux baissés sur le corps gisant à terre. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Naruto se laissa tomber au sol et sentit Sakura lui attraper le bras. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait. Pourquoi ?

« _Pour moi._ » Fit une voix grave dans sa tête.

Le ninja blond sursauta, attirant l'attention de ses collègues qui l'entouraient.

« Naruto ? » Questionna Sakura.

Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter lorsque du chakra rouge se mit à émettre du blond. Les ninjas présents se mirent en garde.

« Naruto, calme-toi. » Ordonna l'ermite aux cheveux blancs.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi, Jiraya-sensei. »

Un bras de chakra rouge se détacha brutalement de la silhouette du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Il se dirigea droit sur le corps au sol et se posa délicatement sur celui-ci. La blessure sur son ventre cicatrisa en un instant.

 _« Je t'en prie, reviens. »_ Retentit à nouveau la voix dans l'esprit de Naruto, avec cette fois-ci une intonation suppliante et douce.

Une vague de puissance, provenant du chakra rouge, souleva les cheveux verts et provoqua un mouvement de recul des ninjas. Ces derniers se protégèrent le visage avec leur bras. La situation leur échappait complétement. Kakashi posa un regard inquiet sur son élève blond et comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce phénomène. C'était donc bien Kyubi qui en était le responsable.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux devant la luminosité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était entouré de blanc. Juste de blanc. Un sol blanc, un ciel blanc, des murs blancs. Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta en voyant à ses côtés le démon renard.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » Hurla le jeune homme en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

Le renard gronda en posant sur lui ses yeux rouges sang.

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi, microbe. »

« Microbe ? Ce n'est pas moi le microbe. » Vociféra le blondinet.

Kyubi renifla avec dédain. Et Naruto remarqua enfin que le démon n'était pas comme d'habitude. Physiquement. Il était plus petit, beaucoup plus petit puisqu'en position assise, il ne dépassait Naruto que d'une tête. De la même façon, le renard semblait avoir rajeuni.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour elle. »

Le fils du Yondaime suivit le regard du renard et vit au loin une silhouette. Quelqu'un s'approchait doucement. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts que Naruto reconnut sans mal. Les yeux violets étaient maintenant plein de vie et le fixaient avec curiosité. Puis ils se posèrent sur le démon. Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage fin et harmonieux qui lui faisait face.

« Kurama ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Kyubi ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune femme. Il acquiesça doucement. Un sourire déforma les traits de la métamorphe.

« Je te connais. » Dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le ninja blond, qui la fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Ce dernier lui tendit la main gentiment. Elle l'attrapa en toute confiance.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous m'avez protégé. Merci. » Prononça sérieusement le ninja.

Elle aurait pu lui répondre que c'était normal. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle en avait marre de cette vie, que ce n'était qu'un dernier acte désespéré. Mais elle ne lui dit rien. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

Kiubi s'approcha des deux humains et posa une patte sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Il est temps de rentrer. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Sourit tristement la jeune femme.

« Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. » Dit le démon avec un sourire si … démoniaque.

Lorsque Naruto reprit pied avec la réalité, il vit que le chakra rouge avait disparu. Son attention se reporta sur le corps au sol. Il vit la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever dans une inspiration profonde. Puis, elle se mit à violement tousser sous les regards surpris des ninjas. Sakura et Tsunade se précipitèrent sur elle afin de l'examiner. La dernière chose que le ninja blond vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut deux pupilles violettes qui ne cessaient de le fixer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

A bientôt !

Enjoy,

mooonknight


	4. Duellum

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Duellum

 _Deux guerriers ont couru l'un sur l'autre leurs armes  
Ont éclaboussé l'air de lueurs et de sang.  
Ces jeux, ces cliquetis du fer sont les vacarmes  
D'une jeunesse en proie à l'amour vagissant._

 _Les glaives sont brisés ! comme notre jeunesse,  
Ma chère ! Mais les dents, les ongles acérés,  
Vengent bientôt l'épée et la dague traîtresse.  
O fureur des cœurs mûrs par l'amour ulcérés !_

 _Dans le ravin hanté des chats-pards et des onces  
Nos héros, s'étreignant méchamment, ont roulé,  
Et leur peau fleurira l'aridité des ronces._

 _Ce gouffre, c'est l'enfer, de nos amis peuplé !  
Roulons-y sans remords, amazone inhumaine,  
Afin d'éterniser l'ardeur de notre haine !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts attendait tranquillement, adossée contre un mur. Elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital et une certaine Shizune l'avait emmené jusque-là. Elle lui avait dit d'attendre et c'était actuellement l'activité de la métamorphe. Une petite tête brune apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La métamorphe se décolla du mur et rentra dans le bureau de l'hokage. Son regard se posa sur la sanin blonde, qui la salua lorsqu'elle la vit.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Tsunade n'attendit pas de réponse mais le simple hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis lui suffit.

« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester au village de Konoha. Nous serons heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. » Annonça l'hokage.

Cette dernière ne put réprimer un sourire, en voyant l'expression surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle hocha alors la tête de haut en bas, pour montrer son accord.

« Bien, alors bienvenue à Konoha. Nous allons vous attribuer une chambre dans l'aile des invités de ce bâtiment, en attendant mieux. »

La métamorphe acquiesça. Elle sembla réfléchir un léger moment avant de s'approcher du bureau de l'hokage. Tsunade la regarda prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo. L'écriture était rapide et fine. La blonde lut la question, qui était maintenant écrite sur le papier.

« Comment-nous remercier ? Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, pour l'instant profitez de notre village en toute quiétude. »

La verte sourit à la sanin et suivit Shizune, qui avait pour mission de lui faire visiter le bâtiment et lui montrer sa chambre. Dans le bureau de l'hokage, un ANBU apparut à peine la porte refermée.

« Vous êtes surs que ce n'est pas dangereux de la garder dans le village ? »

« Ce dont je suis sure c'est qu'elle pourrait être un réel atout pour le village. Et il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra nous mener à ces monstres. »

Le ninja des forces spéciales acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yamato. J'ai demandé à Inoichi de venir demain pour explorer sa mémoire. Et Ibiki va l'interroger. »

* * *

Loin de toutes ces considérations, la métamorphe découvrait avec ravissement la chambre qui allait devenir la sienne pour un temps. C'était une pièce plutôt grande et sobrement meublé. Cependant, pour la jeune femme qui n'avait connu qu'une petite cellule, c'était le grand luxe. Shizune sourit devant tant de joie pour une simple pièce. Elle expliqua à cette dernière qu'elle pouvait aller et venir comme elle le voulait dans le village et le bâtiment, avant de se retirer.

Une fois la brune partit, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et admira la vue. Le village était immense. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait qu'un dédale de toit. Jamais elle n'avait vu un village aussi grand. Tout autant que cela la fascinait, cela la terrifiait. Un long soupir lui échappa tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

En à peine une semaine, sa vie avait totalement changé. Ce changement violent la perturbait au plus haut point. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, sa situation s'était nettement améliorée. Mais cela lui faisait peur. Horriblement peur. Une angoisse sourde l'étreignait rien qu'à l'idée de sortir à l'extérieur. Et son instinct ne cessait de lui souffler de se méfier.

Chassant d'un coup, toutes ces idées noires, elle se décida à se lever et sortir de sa chambre. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme approchait de la sortie, son pas ralentissait. Elle passa une tête timide à travers la porte et observa les paysages qui s'offraient à elle.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et cette fois, elle fit un pas dehors sans hésitation. La jeune femme sentit un léger vent soulever ses cheveux. Elle se mit à marcher dans les rues du village profitant de l'activité débordante qui y régnait. Elle se sentait de trop dans ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien. La jeune femme observait d'un œil curieux des amoureux qui se tenaient la main, des enfants insouciants qui couraient après un ballon.

La métamorphe voyait que certaines personnes s'arrêtaient en la voyant et qu'ils ne cessaient de la fixer avec dans les yeux une lueur de peur et de suspicion. Frissonnant, elle se dirigea vers un petit parc où la foule était beaucoup moins dense. Elle trouva un petit banc et s'assit, profitant de la tranquillité des lieux. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vert qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'un certain ninja blond venait d'apparaître et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Salut. » Dit-il doucement en observant sa voisine.

Cette dernière sursauta au son de sa voix. La jeune femme posa ses yeux violets sur le ninja blond, qui lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. »

La métamorphe hocha la tête. Puis elle prit délicatement la main du blond.

« De rien. » Entendit le jeune homme dans son esprit, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Comment ?! »

« C'est grâce à Kurama. »

« C'est génial ça comme technique. »

Le ninja blond entendit clairement deux rires dans sa tête. L'un doux et cristallin, l'autre sombre et grave. Le jeune homme prit une moue boudeuse, en se demandant pourquoi ces deux personnes se liguaient contre lui. Il regarda plus sérieusement la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Comment connaissez-vous Kyubi ? »

« Une longue histoire, enfin je crois. » Répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

Tout en acquiesçant, elle lui dit de demander directement à l'intéressé. Naruto doutait que le démon renard réponde à sa question aussi facilement, mais il ne contredit pas la jeune femme. Soudain, le cours des pensées fut stoppé par un gargouillement qui se fit entendre. Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir la métamorphe et rire Naruto.

« Je connais un endroit fantastique pour régler ce problème. » Fit le blond joyeusement, en se levant.

Il entraîna la jeune femme dans les rues de Konoha. Cette dernière regardait avec fascination la nuit qui tombait doucement sur le village. Elle heurta le dos du ninja lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement devant un stand.

« Bienvenue chez Ichiraku le meilleur ramen du monde. »

Une odeur appétissante vint titiller les narines des deux affamés, qui rentrèrent dans le magasin. Le ninja commanda immédiatement deux assiettes et se mit à discuter gaiement avec le cuisinier. Quant à son acolyte, elle n'osait pas poser son regard sur autre chose que la table. Elle ne connaissait personne dans ce village et surtout elle ne savait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Alors lorsqu'on lui posa une assiette remplie sous ses yeux, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle observa Naruto se servir des baguettes pour se nourrir et sentit un vent de panique l'envahir. Au cirque, elle mangeait toujours avec ses doigts, quand elle avait la chance d'avoir à manger.

La jeune femme allait s'enfuir, littéralement, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser son épaule. Elle se dégagea rapidement avant de voir que cette main envahissante appartenait à un certain ninja argenté.

« Bonjour. » Fit ce dernier avec un sourire.

« Kaka-sensei. » S'exclama Naruto en le voyant.

Le ninja copieur s'assit au côté de la métamorphe et remarqua que celle-ci ne touchait pas à son assiette.

« Ca va refroidir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais ne commença pas à manger pour autant. Le génie comprit rapidement d'où venait le problème et il demanda à son élève d'expliquer à la verte comment utiliser des baguettes. Ce que fit le jeune homme avec entrain. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, la jeune femme apprit à manger avec des baguettes et eut le droit à un vrai repas.

« Au fait, quel est votre prénom ? » Demanda le blond.

« Elle n'en a pas. » Répondit le sensei, traduisant le haussement d'épaule de la seule femme du groupe.

« Ah mais il faut en trouver un alors ! »

Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement à réfléchir, se tenant le menton et fixant la métamorphe. Celle-ci se mit à s'agiter, n'aimant pas être le centre de toutes les attentions, ce qui fit sourire le ninja copieur.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Deux regards curieux se posèrent sur lui. Il les laissa patienter un petit moment, profitant de ce suspense.

« Llali. »

Kakashi acquiesça et dit que c'était un prénom très joli, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha alors la tête à son tour. Un prénom. C'était une si petite chose et pourtant cela la rendait tellement heureuse d'en avoir un. Jamais elle n'en avait eu. Avoir un prénom, c'était avoir une personnalité, une identité.

Les trois compères finirent de manger avant de repartir tranquillement. Llali s'extasiait devant les lumières qui donnaient au village une ambiance tamisée. Cela fit sourire les deux ninjas qui eux étaient habitués à voir leur village ainsi.

« Llali. » L'appela le ninja blond.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, trop peu habitué à avoir un vrai prénom. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui et le fixa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il faudra vraiment m'expliquer pour Kyubi. » Dit-il avec une mine sérieuse.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, montrant ainsi son consentement. Le petit groupe continua à marcher tranquillement jusqu'au moment où Naruto bailla ostensiblement, avant d'annoncer qu'il partait se coucher. Il salua les deux personnes plus âgées et disparut au coin d'une rue. Kakashi proposa à la métamorphe de la ramener à la tour de l'hokage.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du bâtiment, le ninja ne put s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette à ses côtés. Fine et musclée, il pouvait pourtant dire qu'elle était trop maigre. Il entrevoyait parfois de légères cicatrices sur sa peau. La vie ne semblait n'avoir rien épargné à la jeune femme et pourtant, il pouvait entrevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment principal de Konoha. Le ninja copieur s'arrêta et salua à son tour la métamorphe.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas. »

Son vis-à-vis lui sourit, puis regarda l'argenté faire demi-tour et s'éloigner tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Elle se retourna et partit à son tour. Elle rentra dans le grand bâtiment et essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin. Le bâtiment de l'hokage était constitué de plusieurs ailes qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs étages.

Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'elle tourna une nouvelle fois à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. La jeune femme allait continuer son chemin, lorsque brutalement, deux personnes apparurent devant elle. Des masques, représentant des animaux, recouvraient leurs visages.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous rendre dans cette aile. » Fit l'un d'eux d'une voix feutrée.

Une fois sa surprise passée, la jeune femme leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse et commença à faire demi-tour. Les deux ninjas d'élite se regardèrent puis le plus grand des deux s'approcha de la métamorphe et posa une main sur son épaule. Il fut surpris par le violent mouvement qu'elle fit pour se dégager et remarqua qu'elle s'était mise d'instinct en position défensive.

« Vous êtes perdue ? »

La verte le regarda avec méfiance, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« Raki, je reviens dans 5 minutes. »

L'ANBU qui était resté en retrait fit signe à son collègue et regarda partir les deux personnes. A côté de son coéquipier, la métamorphe semblait fragile, extrêmement fragile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était dangereuse, mais qu'elle pouvait également être un incroyable atout pour le village.

Loin de toutes ces considérations, la jeune femme remerciait l'homme au masque qui l'avait gentiment ramené jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le vit disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle secoua la tête, cessant de fixer l'endroit où se tenait le ninja quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tranquillement, elle se déshabilla et se blottit, nue, sous les couvertures de son lit. Llali. Cela sonnait vraiment bien. Elle aimait bien ce prénom. Fixant le plafond, elle se demanda pourquoi ces personnes lui faisaient confiance. Après tout, ceux qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici avaient essayé de tuer l'un des leurs. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts regardait d'un air sceptique les rangées de livres qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle laissa ses doigts caresser les couvertures, avant de prendre un livre en particulier. Ce dernier semblait vieux et abîmé, et sur sa couverture était écrit « Mythes et légendes du monde ninja ».

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à déchiffrer les mots qui s'offraient à elle. Llali se souvenait des séances de lecture que sa mère lui donnait. Elle adorait lire à cette époque. S'évader au travers d'aventures fantastiques lui avait toujours permis de penser à autre chose. Elle continua à se balader au travers des allées et croisa alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui portait un énorme livre dans ses bras.

« Oh bonjour. » Fit cette dernière en la voyant.

Llali la salua à son tour et regarda avec curiosité le pavé.

« Ah ça, j'étudie la médecine. » Rigola la rose. « Je m'appelle Sakura. »

Llali serra la main que lui tendait son vis-à-vis. Les yeux verts de la ninja se posèrent alors sur les livres que tenait la métamorphe.

« Je vais vous montrer comment faire pour emprunter les livres, suivez-moi. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un bureau et Sakura expliqua le système pour pouvoir partir avec les livres de la bibliothèque. La rose regarda avec surprise les livres choisis par la métamorphe. Beaucoup d'histoires fantastiques ou nourrissant les légendes, et parmi ces derniers elle remarqua un petit livre à la couverture orange qu'elle avait vu un grand nombre de fois dans les mains de son sensei. La ninja ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque et se rendirent tranquillement vers le bâtiment de l'hokage. La métamorphe salua la ninja aux cheveux roses et se dirigea vers l'aile des invités. Sakura la regarda s'éloigner, les longs cheveux verts ondulant dans son dos à chacun de ses pas. A son tour, la rose tourna les talons et s'en alla.

* * *

Dans une petite chambre, une lumière éclairait les lieux d'une douce lueur orangée. Sur son lit, la métamorphe déchiffrait une page d'un des livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait alors que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux. De sa bouche, sortait un léger murmure faible et rauque, quasiment imperceptible.

Soupirant après avoir lu quelques pages, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Son regard se porta sur le plafond de sa chambre. Sa gorge la brûlait atrocement. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle savait parler, et voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement impuissante. La jeune femme se remit à lire son livre, forçant sa gorge à fonctionner.

* * *

« Ma chère enfant, si tu veux que l'on te comprenne, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts. Apprends notre langue, et nous t'apprendront tout ce que nous savons. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)

Enjoy,

mooonknight


	5. La vie antérieure

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Merci à Chalena pour sa gentille review. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

La vie antérieure

 _J'ai longtemps habité sous de vastes portiques  
Que les soleils marins teignaient de mille feux,  
Et que leurs grands piliers, droits et majestueux,  
Rendaient pareils, le soir, aux grottes basaltiques._

 _Les houles, en roulant les images des cieux,  
Mêlaient d'une façon solennelle et mystique  
Les tout-puissants accords de leur riche musique  
Aux couleurs du couchant reflété par mes yeux._

 _C'est là que j'ai vécu dans les voluptés calmes,  
Au milieu de l'azur, des vagues, des splendeurs  
Et des esclaves nus, tout imprégnés d'odeurs,_

 _Qui me rafraîchissaient le front avec des palmes,  
Et dont l'unique soin était d'approfondir  
Le secret douloureux qui me faisait languir._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Le lendemain matin se fut un léger bruit contre la porte de sa chambre qui réveilla Llali. Elle se redressa doucement et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée, le livre à la main. Le bruit contre sa porte se fit entendre une seconde fois, plus intense. En soupirant, la métamorphe se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière qu'elle entrebâilla. La jeune femme vit la sanin blonde qui la salua, avec un sourire. Derrière elle, elle remarqua la silhouette grande et imposante d'un homme dont le crâne était entouré d'un bandana.

« Pourrais-tu nous suivre, s'il te plaît ? » Fit doucement l'hokage.

Llali sortit de sa chambre et se mit à suivre l'hokage, sentant derrière elle la présence intimidante de l'homme au long manteau noir.

« Llali c'est ça ? » Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

La métamorphe rougit, avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite salle grise et éclairée par une simple ampoule. Un des murs de la salle était entièrement vitrée et derrière celle-ci, Llali pouvait voir trois silhouettes qui ne cessaient de l'observer. L'homme fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur la petite chaise en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Llali je te présente Ibiki Morino. Il va te poser quelques questions. »

Avant que la verte n'ouvre la bouche, l'hokage se mordit le doit et invoqua Katsuyu, une petite limace blanche et bleu. Tsunade sourit devant la réaction de la métamorphe, les yeux violets de cette dernière s'étaient agrandis de surprise puis un beau sourire avait découvert ses dents. Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient tendus vers la limace et l'avaient délicatement soulevé.

« Elle dit que cette invocation est géniale, princesse. »

Cela fit rire l'hokage, peu habituée à ce genre de réactions lorsque les gens rencontraient son invocation. Ibiki se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Llali sur lui, et non plus sur la limace.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« Elle ne sait pas. »

« Comment ça elle ne sait pas ? »

« Ses souvenirs sont très confus. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais je le ressens moi aussi, c'est comme s'il y avait une sorte de brouillard qui enfermait ses souvenirs. »

Ibiki se tourna vers Tsunade, qui hocha la tête. Il existait une personne qui était capable de percer tous les souvenirs.

« Passons à un autre sujet. Pourquoi les hommes du cirque ont-ils voulu attenter à la vie de Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« Vengeance. »

« Vengeance ? »

Katsuyu posa son regard sur la jeune femme, tout en inclinant la tête de côté. Elle acquiesça une dernière fois avant de commencer son récit doucement.

« Elle les a entendu plusieurs fois parler d'un certain Kyubi qui avait détruit leur vie. L'un d'eux est venu un jour lui confier que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient jamais tué c'est parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. »

« Besoin d'elle ? »

« Oui, afin de permettre au cirque d'acquérir une renommée suffisante pour pouvoir entrer dans Konoha. Tout leur spectacle a été monté et chorégraphié dans l'unique but d'atteindre leur cible par surprise. »

« Une simple vengeance les a emmené jusqu'à Konoha ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, elle pense qu'ils ont été manipulé dans l'ombre par quelqu'un dont elle ignore l'identité. »

« Manipulé ? » Demanda Tsunade.

« Oui, comme si leur envie de vengeance avait été exacerbé par une force extérieure. »

Ibiki et Tsunade froncèrent les sourcils. Ce genre d'ennemis qui se cachaient dans l'ombre devenait beaucoup trop nombreux et menaçants. L'hokage se mordit la lèvre, elle détestait ce genre de nouvelles. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes, pas besoin de lui en rajouter. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Savoir si elle pouvait être un danger pour le village.

« Llali, accepteriez-vous que l'un de nos ninjas vous aide à essayer de vous souvenir ? »

La métamorphe tressaillit, effrayée par ce passé dont elle ne savait rien. Et pourtant la curiosité la rongeait. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était, d'où elle venait.

« Elle est d'accord. »

« Parfait, Ibiki viendra vous chercher en fin d'après-midi. »

Et sur ces paroles, Tsunade tourna les talons laissant l'expert en interrogatoire raccompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Llali regarda la haute silhouette partir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le village qui s'étendait, paisible, sous ses yeux. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts marchait. Tout autour d'elle, la paysage était blanc, uniquement blanc. Avançant doucement, son regard se posa sur un tigre majestueux et puissant qui venait d'apparaître.

« Bonjour mon enfant. »

Llali salua le tigre et s'approcha de lui. Elle passa sa main dans la douce et dense fourrure souriant à ce contact. La jeune femme s'assit devant le tigre, qui lui s'allongea devant elle. Le regard jaune du tigre ne cessait de fixer les yeux violets.

« Tu peux parler librement ici. »

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ? » La question avait fusé.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourtant, tu es dans ma tête tu devrais savoir. »

« Je ne suis pas réellement dans ta tête, jeune fille. »

« Comment cela ? »

Les crocs du tigre apparurent à nouveau, dans un sourire qui semblait plus menaçant que vraiment rassurant.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui restent des mystères dans notre monde. Ta perte de mémoire, ton existence même, la mienne sont des mystères. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. »

« Je sais. Tout comme je sens que ton passé tout comme ton futur sont sombres et pleins d'embûches. N'oublie jamais qui tu es. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre les paroles du tigre devant elle.

« Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu es toi, celle que nous tous nous respectons. »

« Qui est ce tous ? »

« Le jour où tu n'arriveras plus à te retrouver, que tu ne sauras plus qui tu es, viens me trouver. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Et comment je suis censée vous retrouver ? »

A peine sa voix s'était éteinte, que le tigre avait disparu. Llali se releva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Et brutalement, elle reprit contact avec la réalité. La verte remarqua immédiatement que la luminosité avait fortement diminué et alors qu'elle se demandait quelle heure il était, elle entendit, tel un gong de mauvais augure, un léger bruit contre sa porte.

Elle se figea sur place, les paroles du tigre tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Tiraillée entre la curiosité et l'angoisse, elle ne savait quoi faire. Ibiki mit fin à ce questionnement en entrant dans la chambre et en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il était maintenant impossible pour elle de reculer, et sans un mot, elle se mit à suivre le grand ninja.

Ils retournèrent dans la petite salle, et Llali y trouva trois hommes qui attendaient tranquillement, ainsi que Kakashi Hatake qui lui sourit. L'un avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, les deux autres se ressemblaient étrangement. La même coiffure, la même attitude blasée. Ils se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, et ils la saluèrent poliment.

« Llali, je te présente Shikaku Nara et son fils Shikamaru. » Fit l'hokage en désignant les deux hommes bruns.

« Inoichi Yamanaka. » Se présenta le blond, en inclinant la tête.

La jeune femme partit s'asseoir sur la petite chaise en bois au milieu de la pièce et elle regarda attentivement le Yamanaka se coiffer d'un étrange appareil.

« Llali, je vais prendre possession de votre esprit. Détendez-vous et surtout ne résistez pas. »

L'homme exécuta des mudras et soudain la tête de la jeune femme face à lui tomba, les longs cheveux verts formant comme un voile autour d'elle.

« Transposition réussi. »

« Bien, commence par ses souvenirs d'enfance, Inoichi. » Ordonna la sanin.

Le Yamanaka acquiesça et les ninjas se tournèrent vers le mur derrière la jeune femme. Une image apparut, d'abord floue, puis devenant plus nette. L'appareil que le père d'Ino avait sur la tête permettait de projeter tous les souvenirs de la jeune femme sur le mur, permettant à tous les spectateurs d'en savoir plus sur la métamorphe.

* * *

 _Llali, 5 ans_

Une petite fille courait joyeusement dans une forêt. Pieds nus, un Tshirt trop grand pour elle lui servant de robe, la gamine souriait alors qu'autour d'elle un renard et des lapins l'accompagnaient dans sa course. Un homme apparut devant la petite silhouette et elle lui fonça dessus sans aucune hésitation. L'homme rit en soulevant la petite fille, l'enlaçant ensuite dans ses bras puissants.

« Maman et Nessa nous attendent pour manger. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, papa. » Dit la petite fille en bougonnant.

Le père éclata de rire, tout en positionnant sa fille assise sur ses épaules. L'homme se mit à marcher d'un pas souple. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite clairière où se trouvait une petite maison en bois. A l'intérieur, un feu éclairait la pièce principale d'une lueur rassurante. A côté de ce dernier, une femme était assise et brossait délicatement les cheveux d'une petite fille.

« Ah enfin voilà Papa et ta grande sœur. » Dit la femme en adressant un doux sourire aux deux autres membres de sa famille.

« J'ai faim. » Se mit à bougonner la fillette en croisant es bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa réaction fit rire tout le petit groupe. Chacun s'assit près du feu et se mit à manger tout en discutant joyeusement. Les parents annoncèrent alors que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher, ce à quoi les deux petites se mirent à râler en chœur.

« Je suis pas fatiguée. » Fit Llali.

« Moi non plus. » Renchérit sa petite sœur.

« Si vous vous couchez sagement, je vous raconterais une histoire. »

A peine, la femme avait fini sa phrase que les deux gamines étaient parties en trombe vers leur chambre. Elles se blottirent sous la couette et attendirent avec impatience que leur mère vienne s'installer.

« Quelle histoire voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? »

« Celle sur la princesse Natsumi. »

« Cette vieille légende ? » Demanda la mère avec un sourire.

Les deux fillettes hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Il y a de cela de nombreuses années, très nombreuses années, un homme créa le monde des ninjas. Il s'appelait l'ermite Rikodu. Il est le père des ninjas du monde d'aujourd'hui. Cet homme était le plus puissant de tous, mais aussi le plus sage. Il voyagea dans le monde entier et au cours de l'un de ces voyages, il fit la rencontre de la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu. Elle s'appelait Natsumi. La légende dit qu'elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse de lui mais l'histoire vraie est tout autre. »

« Comment tu peux savoir Maman ? »

La mère sourit, et son mari vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se mit à son tour à parler, d'une voix grave et apaisante.

« Car Natsumi était une métamorphe. Et son histoire a été perpétuée d'années en années pour que sa mémoire nous survive. »

« Alors quelle est la vraie histoire ? »

« Natsumi était habituée à vivre éloignée de la société. Alors lorsque cette homme vint la voir et commença à la séduire, elle en fut toute intriguée et chamboulée. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs mois et alors que Rikudo allait abandonner, elle accepta de le suivre au cours de ces voyages, poussée par la curiosité et commençant à apprécier cet homme, si puissant et pourtant si fragile. Le couple traversa le monde de long en large. Et un jour, tous les deux fatigués et heureux, ils décidèrent de revenir au village des métamorphes pour se reposer. C'est ainsi que Rikudo découvrit cette société, secrète et qui pourtant l'accueillit à bras ouvert. »

L'homme arrêta de parler un instant. Il observa d'un œil protecteur la plus jeune de ses filles qui s'était endormie avec sur le visage une expression sereine. Son regard se posa sur l'aînée qui ne cessait de le fixer avec curiosité et impatience.

« L'ermite s'attacha très vite à ces personnes. Alors voyant que le monde des ninjas commençaient à être hanté par les jeux de pouvoir et de vengeance, il craignit que la paisible société soit attaqué. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent, Natsumi fut tuée un soir alors qu'elle était parti faire des courses au village le plus proche. Fou de chagrin et craignant de voir l'héritage de celle qu'il aimait détruit, il décida de protéger ces êtres. Pour cela, il leur créa neuf protecteurs, chacun de forme animale. Ces gardiens grandirent parmi les métamorphes et lorsque l'heure de l'ermite fut venue, ils promirent de toujours protéger nos ancêtres. »

« Papa, où sont-ils ? »

« Les gardiens ont été créés à l'image de l'ermite. Épris de liberté et curieux du monde qui les entourait, ils partirent découvrir ce monde, promettant de revenir régulièrement voir les métamorphes. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ignorons s'ils sont encore en vie, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils sont parmi nous et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils veillent sur nous. »

L'homme sentit la main de sa femme lui caresser le bras. Il lui surit, tout en caressant le beau visage qui le fixait. Les deux adultes se levèrent et posèrent de doux baisers sur les fronts de leurs filles endormies, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

De retour dans la petite pièce et alors qu'un nouveau souvenir défilait sur le mur en face d'elle, Tsunade se tourna en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir doucement la porte. Elle sourit à son ami d'enfance, qui la salua à son tour. Il s'approcha d'elle, et son regard se posa sur la métamorphe.

« Vous avez appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, on vient juste de commencer. »

Le sanin aux longs cheveux blancs hocha la tête, avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

« Je crois savoir pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien. »

« Je t'écoute. » Fit Tsunade.

« Le sceau qu'elle avait permettait non seulement de la contrôler, mais également de supprimer une partie de sa personnalité. Je pense que ce sceau lui a fait oublier ses souvenirs. »

« Donc elle les revit en même temps que nous les voyons. »

« Exactement. »

Les ninjas présents réfléchirent un instant, souriant devant les souvenirs enfantins de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir vécu une enfance heureuse, entourée par des gens qui l'aimaient. Les révélations de Jiraya expliquaient pourquoi Llali n'avait pas beaucoup hésité à se laisser interroger.

* * *

« Profite de chaque instant de bonheur car la vie ne t'épargnera rien. Profite de chaque épreuve qui s'offre à toi car elles te renforceront. Mais surtout ne t'oublie pas. Ne laisse pas ton humanité disparaître sinon tu seras perdue à jamais. »

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	6. Ciel brouillé

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Ciel brouillé

 _On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert  
Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)  
Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,  
Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel._

 _Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,  
Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés,  
Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,  
Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort._

 _Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons  
Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons…  
Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé  
Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé !_

 _O femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats !  
Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas,  
Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver  
Des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer ?_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

 _Llali, 6 ans_

Deux formes noires couraient à vive allure. Elles slalomaient entre les arbres avec agilité. Leurs souffles laissaient dans l'air un léger nuage, qui disparaissait bien vite. Les deux énormes loups sautèrent par-dessus le tronc d'arbre qui leur barrait la route et continuèrent leur folle course. Sur le dos de chacun des puissants animaux se trouvaient une petite fille, qui s'accrochait solidement au cou des bêtes.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe d'hommes montés sur des chevaux semblaient poursuivre la petite bande. Les hommes cravachaient sans relâche leurs montures, tout en vociférant avec hargne.

Les deux loups se séparèrent, changeant brutalement leurs trajectoires. Leurs poursuivants eux ne se séparèrent pas, continuant à suivre le plus gros des deux animaux. Le loup sembla distancer les cavaliers et disparut derrière les arbres. Ces derniers se précipitèrent à la suite de la bête et stoppèrent violement leurs montures. Devant eux, dans une petite clairière, la petite fille aux cheveux verts les observait. Ces yeux violets étaient traversés par des pupilles noires et verticales tandis que des crocs apparaissaient au creux de ses lèvres. Les hommes ricanèrent en descendant de leurs montures. Ils sortirent leurs armes de leurs fourreaux et avancèrent vers la petite fille qui ne cessait de les fixer.

Ils s'approchèrent à quelques mètres d'elles quand ils virent soudain des silhouettes sortir de la forêt. Une dizaine de loups, crocs saillants et poils hérissés grondaient en entourant la petite fille. Les hommes frémirent et firent un mouvement de recul. Ils constatèrent alors que les loups les cernaient. Tout autour d'eux, les puissants carnivores ne cessaient de les fixer.

« Ce ne sont que des bêtes, tuons-les. » Gronda un des hommes, en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée.

Ces acolytes hochèrent la tête, les lueurs inquiètes disparaissant peu à peu de leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'énorme loup noir réapparaisse. Comme s'ils venaient de répondre à un signal, tous les loups s'avancèrent, leurs muscles se tendant, leurs grondements se faisant plus sonores. Brutalement, les loups bondirent sur les hommes et tandis que les crocs s'enfonçaient dans les chairs, un des hommes vit au loin la petite fille disparaître sur le dos d'un loup gris.

* * *

Dans la petite salle, les spectateurs regardaient la petite fille partir sur le dos du loup, ignorant les cris de douleur et d'agonie. Kakashi remarqua que sur la chaise, la métamorphe s'était tendu dès le début de ce souvenir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sous le regard étonné des autres ninjas. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui releva la tête délicatement. L'argenté frissonna. Les pupilles verticales, les crocs saillants, la jeune femme avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, revivant son passé en même temps que les ninjas le découvrait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kakashi ? » Demanda Tsunade.

Le ninja copieur se releva, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Il faudrait faire un pause, Hokage-sama. »

La sanin blonde réfléchit un instant avant de regarder l'argenté. Elle ouvrait la bouche lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix froide.

« Tsunade, arrête immédiatement ce spectacle désolant. » Fit Danzô.

L'hokage se raidit et regarda le vieil homme boiteux entrer dans la pièce. Elle haussa les sourcils tout en interrogeant l'homme du regard.

« Ce monstre, car que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est un monstre, a tué de sang-froid une dizaine de personnes. Personnes qui ont attenté à la vie du réceptacle. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, cette chose n'a rien à faire parmi nous. Tu aurais dû l'enfermer dans une cage et la laisser croupir dans une cellule. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Danzô. » Répliqua sèchement Tsunade.

« En effet, toi, tu es faible. Cette mascarade ne sert à rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

La tension dans la pièce ne cessait de monter, tandis que la blonde fusillait du regard le vieillard.

« Je suis l'hokage, Danzô, et nous allons continuer cette séance que tu le veuilles ou non. »

L'homme au visage à moitié caché par des bandages fixa son vis-à-vis d'un regard noir. Cela ne fit même pas ciller la femme. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et sortit de la pièce.  
Les ninjas se détendirent enfin et se tournèrent vers le mur, regardant la nouvelle scène qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux.

* * *

 _Llali, 6 ans_

Deux personnes étaient assises par terre, leurs silhouettes seulement éclairées par un feu faiblard. Les deux adultes surveillaient les deux petits corps allongés sur le sol et dont les poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme régulier.

« Je l'ai vu. » Fit l'homme.

Sa femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

« C'est beaucoup trop tôt. »

« Je sais. »

L'homme gronda et se releva vivement.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle va devenir si cette malédiction se révèle trop tôt. »

La femme se leva à son tour et entoura son mari de ses bras fins. Il se laissa à cette étreinte ô combien rassurante.

« Apprends-lui à se contrôler. Montre lui tout ce que tu sais et tout ira bien. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Soupira l'homme en se retournant et en posant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa femme. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce rare moment de sérénité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit se fut pour croiser les deux yeux violets de son aînée qui le fixaient. Des yeux dont la pupille était verticale.

* * *

 _Llali, 7 ans_

Une petite fille aux cheveux verts courait. Son bras droit était recouvert d'ecchymoses, tandis que le gauche pendait lamentablement. Elle trébucha soudainement et s'écrasa au sol. Llali resta ainsi allongée sur le sol, ne trouvant pas la force de se relever. Elle entendit derrière elle une masse atterrir sur le sol et elle ferma les yeux, en attente de la correction qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Deux bras la soulevèrent alors gentiment pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Son père s'assit en face d'elle et observa sa fille qui semblait ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. »

La petite tête hocha frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

« Regarde-moi ou je serais obligé de te punir. »

Un mince sourire déforma les lèvres de sa fille. Le père soupira puis attaqua brutalement. Très vite, des éclats de rire se firent entendre alors que l'homme chatouillait les flancs de la petite fille.

« Arrête je n'en peux plus. » Supplia-t-elle, les abdominaux en feu à force de trop rire.

Le père sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de s'écarter et d'ausculter son bras gauche.

« Ce que tu as fait été stupide. » Dit-il lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais il continua malgré tout.

« Et fuir par la suite a été encore plus stupide, tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper tu aurais dû essayer de te cacher. »

« Ces entraînements sont stupides. » Bougonna la fillette.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser chaque facette de chaque métamorphose, savoir quel peau choisir dans quelle situation. »

« C'est trop compliqué. »

« Non, tu es juste trop pressée. »

Le haussement de sourcil et le soupir qu'il eut en réponse le fit sourire. Il regarda plus attentivement l'épaule de sa fille et constata qu'elle faisait un angle étrange avec le bras. Il grimaça en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Ton épaule est déboitée je vais la remettre en place. Ca va te faire mal. » La prévint-il.

La fillette hocha la tête et serra les dents. Son père lui étendit le bras et se prépara à le tirer vers lui tout en maintenant l'épaule en place.

« A trois. »

Les yeux violets se fermèrent en attente du chiffre fatidique.

« Trois. » Gronda l'homme, tout en tirant d'un coup sec.

L'épaule se remit en place tandis qu'un hurlement de douleur traversait les lèvres de la fillette. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père, qui la laissa se remettre de ses émotions tranquillement.

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

 _Llali, 8 ans et 222 jours_

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt. Les grands sapins oscillaient doucement au rythme du vent qui les berçait. Des cris d'animaux se faisaient régulièrement entendre. Il régnait une atmosphère paisible, alors que la lune éclairait de ces doux rayons les quatre corps endormis. Le silence prit soudainement tous ses droits. Plus aucun cri d'animaux, plus aucun bruissement de feuilles.

Un écureuil descendit précipitamment et vaillamment de l'arbre où il se tenait. Il s'approcha du plus grand des corps et se mit à le pousser de tous ses petites forces. Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il se pencha vers la main de l'homme allongé au sol et lui mordit à pleine dents le doigt. L'humain se réveilla brutalement et jeta un regard réprobateur au petit mammifère, tout en portant son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait vraiment quand le petit animal se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur son t-shirt. Il se leva et regarda aux alentours. Une odeur suspecte atteignit ses narines et il fronça les sourcils. Il réveilla sa famille et leur ordonna de se préparer à partir. Les deux adultes aidèrent leurs filles à se réveiller et à se lever.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. L'homme comprit une seconde trop tard. La flèche lui transperça le flanc, en laissant derrière elle une gerbe de sang. L'homme gronda en mettant un genou à terre, une flaque rouge se formant déjà à ses pieds.

« Papa ! » Hurla la plus petite de ses filles.

« Ne t'approche pas. » Gronda l'homme.

Il essaya de se relever péniblement, sans succès. Une voix froide et perfide sortit des arbres en face d'eux.

« Quelle jolie petite famille de monstres. »

Une dizaine d'hommes apparut, menaçants et armés. Des rictus cruels déformaient leurs lèvres tandis qu'ils regardaient la petite famille.

« Natsumi, va-t'en. Prends les filles avec toi. »

« On ne va pas te laisser là. » S'opposa la fillette aux cheveux verts.

« Llali, ta formation est terminée. Protège Nessa et écoute bien maman. »

Les yeux violets se remplirent de larmes. Il n'y avait pas de besoin de plus de mot. Cet homme qui avait été un père et un mari exemplaire leur permettait de gagner du temps, d'échapper une fois de plus à ces hommes qui ne cessaient de les traquer.

La femme fit un pas vers son mari et croisa son regard déterminé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se retournait et attrapait Nessa dans ses bras. Elle se mit à courir, Llali la suivant comme son ombre. Sur les visages de trois femmes, des larmes ne cessaient de couler, tandis que la plus petite ne cessait de crier le nom de son père.

Au loin, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre puis des cris de douleurs lui succédèrent, jusqu'à ce que le silence de la nuit reprenne ses droits.

* * *

 _Llali, 8 ans et 225 jours_

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'elles l'attendaient avec toujours ce mince espoir de le voir revenir. Trois jours qu'elles ne cessaient de marcher, ne voulant pas gâcher cette chance qu'il leur avait laissée.

Llali trébucha une nouvelle fois, et se remit d'aplomb tant bien que mal. Elle n'était pas habituée à marcher aussi longtemps et pourtant elle s'entêtait à continuer d'avancer. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Natsumi regarda tendrement son ainée et décida qu'une pause ne leur ferait pas de mal. La femme s'arrêta dans une petite clairière dans laquelle coulait une rivière à l'eau claire et fraîche. Les deux petites filles se précipitèrent pour se désaltérer tandis que leur mère surveillait les alentours. Il régnait toujours un silence inquiétant et pesant.

« Maman, Llali a mouillé mon T-shirt. » se plaignit la plus petite.

« Ce n'est rien Nessa ça va sécher. »

« Mais j'ai froid maintenant. » dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

L'adulte prit la fillette dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'aînée qui s'aventurait dans les fourrés. Elle se mit à bercer la plus petite en lui chantant une douce et mélancolique mélodie.

Un cri déchira soudainement le silence. Un cri que la mère n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Instantanément, elle se transforma prenant la forme d'un grizzly tout en muscle. Elle fit basculer Nessa sur son dos et lui intima l'ordre de s'accrocher.

Sortant de la lisière de la forêt apparut un homme au crâne rasé et qui tenait à bout de bras une Llali évanouie dont la moitié du visage était ensanglantée.

« Quelle chance trois métamorphes. Et des femmes en plus. »

« Tu penses qu'on pourra les revendre combien ? »

« Cher. Les gens paient cher pour un peu d'exotisme. »

Natsumi frémit de colère. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas cet homme au crâne rasé qui tenait la chair de sa chair.

« Où est mon mari ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Ah lui, il est mort. Surveille celle la pendant qu'on va chercher les autres. » Fit le chef de la bande en balançant la fillette par terre et en s'adressant à un de ses acolytes. L'ours grogna en signe d'avertissement tandis que dans un chuintement menaçant les bandits sortaient leurs armes de leurs étuis.

 **PDV Llali**

Ma tête me lançait horriblement. Je levais une main et la posait sur mon front, pour voir que du sang rouge maculait à présent mes doigts. J'entendais au loin des bruits sourds, comme si quelqu'un se battait juste à côté. Je relevais la tête en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

Et c'est là que je la vis. Maman. Ma maman qui se battait contre un dizaine d'hommes avec Nessa sur le dos. Des couteaux étaient enfoncés dans sa chair et son pelage brun prenait petit à petit une teinte plus rougeâtre.

Je tentais de me tenir sur mes jambes. Mais cela faisait mal, tellement mal. Un étau ne cessait de se resserrer autour de mon crâne tandis que ma vision devenait floue. La seule chose que je voyais clairement c'était ma mère. Je voyais qu'elle souffrait, je voulais aller l'aider mais mes jambes se dérobèrent et je m'écroulais à nouveau à terre.

Impuissante. J'étais impuissante et inutile. Devant moi, je vis celle que j'aimais plus que tout s'écrouler à terre, en essayant de protéger de son corps ma petite sœur. Petite sœur qui m'avait vu et qui se mettait à courir dans ma direction.

Je vis la lame se lever et s'abattre sur le cou de ma mère qui avait repris forme humaine. Rouge. Toujours du rouge. Encore du rouge. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues incontrôlables et je me relevais, me mettant à courir vers Nessa. Ma petite sœur. Celle que papa m'avait fait promettre de protéger. Ma dernière famille. Je tendis le bras dans sa direction et je vis sa main s'approchait de la mienne lorsque son élan fut stoppé brutalement.

Un homme venait de l'attraper et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il lui trancha la gorge d'un coup net. Son sang m'éclaboussa tandis que ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas.

Je restais figée sur place. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'étais plus rien. Il m'avait tout pris. Mon existence n'avait plus aucun sens. Le désespoir me submergea.

« Alors petit monstre, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

Cette voix. Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Ma vision devient rouge. Rouge sang. La haine. Le désespoir. La colère. La douleur. Tant de sentiments qui se mélangèrent. Un hurlement déchira mes lèvres, tandis que mes muscles se déformèrent. Je n'étais plus que violence.

* * *

Dans la petite salle, les ninjas assistaient impuissants à cette nuit d'horreur. Ils se sentaient tristes pour cette petite fille qui avait tant enduré en peu de temps.

Un craquement les fit se tourner vers la métamophe qui était assise sur la petite chaise en bois. Aussi brutalement que soudainement, les liens qui la retenaient explosèrent. Elle se leva n'aillant déjà plus forme humaine. Devant eux se tenait à présent un monstre indescriptible aux crocs et griffes acérés, et qui dardaient sur eux un regard rempli de haine.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois-ci ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	7. Le poison

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. Désolée pour le retard j'ai été bien occupée ces temps-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le poison

 _Le vin sait revêtir le plus sordide bouge  
D'un luxe miraculeux,  
Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux  
Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge,  
Comme un soleil couchant dans un ciel nébuleux._

 _L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de bornes,  
Allonge l'illimité,  
Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté,  
Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes  
Remplit l'âme au-delà de sa capacité._

 _Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle  
De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,  
Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…  
Mes songes viennent en foule  
Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._

 _Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige  
De ta salive qui mord,  
Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remords,  
Et, charriant le vertige,  
La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort !  
_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Kakashi ne pouvait détacher son regard du monstre qui lui faisait face. Les yeux noirs de la créature semblaient comme embrumés tandis que ses puissants muscles se contractaient. Des griffes et des crocs disproportionnés ornaient ses mains et sa bouche. La créature fit un premier pas en avant. Les ninjas se mirent tous en garde, prêt à riposter.

« Inoichi, arrête ta technique. » Ordonna Tsunade.

Le ninja bond ne réagit pas. Il resta immobile sur sa chaise. Shikaku s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui secoua l'épaule. Il vit alors un mince filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Inoichi, réveille-toi. »

Aucune réponse. Et devant eux, l'écran continuait à montrer la scène d'un massacre. Un pur massacre dont le sang était l'acteur principal. Kakashi vit la bête faire un pas vers eux, le regard ne cessant de les fixer, un grondement sourd sortant de sa poitrine.

Les ninjas se mirent en garde devant le télépathe prêt à intervenir. La bête fit un pas de plus et les deux Nara se mirent immédiatement en position les mains formant un mudra si caractéristique.

Un pas de plus. L'ombre des deux hommes s'agrandit soudainement pour se réunir et se lier à celle du monstre. Les muscles tremblants, Llali était immobilisée.

« Ibiki, occupe-toi d'Inoichi. » Ordonna Tsunade.

« Et vite. » Renchérit Shikaku, la sueur perlant à son front.

Le monstre était trop fort. Ses muscles puissants se contractaient tandis qu'un rugissement sortait de sa gueule. Il voulait les massacrer. Il voulait leur faire subir ce que sa famille avait subi. Il n'était que haine et désespoir. Malgré la technique d'immobilisation, il réussit à bouger. A faire un petit pas.

Les deux Nara n'avaient jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un de si fort. Une force brute mue par une telle haine était inarrêtable. La bête avait réussi à faire un pas de plus et Kakashi se mettait en garde un kunai à la main prêt à intervenir. Le bras du monstre se tendit, prêt à frapper. Les yeux de l'argenté ne se détachaient pas du regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

Ibiki s'approcha le plus vite possible du ninja télépathe. Il débrancha la machine et retira le casque de la tête de son collègue. Inoichi avait les yeux fermés, du sang nappant ses lèvres.

Au même moment, l'emprise des Nara faiblissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque l'ombre disparut, la bête bondit et se prépara à frapper le ninja copieur. Revenant brutalement à la réalité et prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Llali reprit le contrôle sur son corps. Difficilement, elle réussit à vaincre la bête. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal et son corps redevint humain. Mais son mouvement était lancé et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Son regard croisa celui d'un certain Kakashi Hatake.

Ce dernier regardait maintenant non plus un monstre, mais une jeune femme aux étranges yeux violets. Qui lui fonçait dessus. Qui lui tombait dessus serait plus exact. Dans un réflexe, le ninja réussit à ranger son kunai. Et il rattrapa tant bien que mal la petite masse humaine.

Tsunade se précipita sur Inoichi et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Elle se retourna alors vers le ninja copieur pour voir ce dernier, allongé par terre, se débattre avec les longs cheveux verts de la métamorphe qui était affalée sur lui. Shikaku et Shikamaru vinrent l'aider à se relever et ils allongèrent la jeune femme évanouie sur le sol pour que l'hokage puisse l'examiner.

« Elle n'a rien de grave. » Dit Tsunade.

La sanin détailla le visage de la métamorphe. Elle semblait si fragile. Et pourtant en moins de deux minutes, elle avait fait preuve d'une telle force. D'une telle haine. L'hokage n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel monstre pouvait sommeiller dans ce corps.

« Nous arrêtons la séance pour aujourd'hui. Kakashi ramène la dans sa chambre et dit à deux ANBU de la surveiller. »

Le ninja copieur opina et souleva sans difficulté le corps de la jeune femme évanouie. Il sortit de la pièce et alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il observa le visage de la métamorphe. Son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Kakashi arriva dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'observa encore quelques instants, son seul œil visible ne laissant rien transparaître de ses pensées. Il remonta la couette jusqu'aux épaules de l'endormie et il partit.

* * *

Tsunade continuait à observer la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître le ninja copieur quand elle entendit Shikaku l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir le ninja télépathe se relever en maugréant des mots intelligibles.

« Inoichi, comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai un énorme mal de tête mais sinon ça va. »

L'hokage soupira soulagée. Elle détestait voir ses hommes dans de tels états.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le Yamanaka.

« Elle s'est transformée au moment où sa petite sœur se faisait assassiner. C'est à ce moment-là que tu n'as plus répondu. » Répondit d'une voix grave Ibiki.

L'hokage s'approcha du télépathe et lui retourna sa question. Ce dernier soupira, tout en se massant le crâne.

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si elle m'avait aspiré. Enfin sa haine m'a aspiré. J'étais elle vraiment. Pas juste dans sa tête. »

« As-tu vu quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Rien de plus. C'est juste une jeune femme perdue qui a vécu bien trop d'horreurs pour son âge. »

« Comme nous tous. » Maugréa Shikaku.

« Inoichi va te reposer, nous allons continuer à l'interroger de façon plus classique. »

« Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

Les ninjas regardèrent partir le télépathe accompagné par son coéquipier. Ibiki se tourna vers l'hokage une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Je sais ce que tu veux me demander, Ibiki. Contente-toi de l'interroger normalement pour l'instant. Il ne faut surtout pas se l'aliéner, elle pourrait être un atout indéniable pour le village. »

Shikamaru acquiesça. Un être capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme était aussi imprévisible que dangereux. Elle pourrait être un atout tactique d'une grande valeur.

« Occupe-toi d'en savoir plus sur ce cirque. »

Ibiki acquiesça et fit signe au jeune Nara de le rejoindre. Ce dernier obtempéra et écouta attentivement ce que lui disait le ninja passé maître dans l'art de l'interrogatoire. Après tout, il avait une formation à compléter.

* * *

Dans une petite chambre, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts était allongée sur un lit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Llali se blottit sous la chaleur rassurante des couettes. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle était un monstre, incapable de se contrôler. Et pire que tout, maintenant elle se souvenait. Elle avait eu une famille un jour. Mais ils avaient tous été tués sous ses yeux impuissants. La peur, la honte s'insinuait en elle comme un poison. Elle sentait sa morsure froide et sans pitié.

« C'est donc ainsi que finissent les monstres. On les tue une fois qu'ils deviennent inutiles. » Pensa-t-elle.

Soupirant, elle se leva les couettes sur les épaules. La métamorphe regarda dehors. Il faisait beau et chaud aujourd'hui, de nombreuses familles profitaient de ce temps idéal pour une promenade. Une famille. Elle n'en avait plus. Elle n'en aurait plus jamais. Ses sombres pensées furent arrêtées par l'entrée de Shizune dans la pièce.

« Llali, veuillez me suivre. » Fit poliment la brunette.

La jeune femme retira la couette de ses épaules, et suivit tel un zombie la shinobi. Elle sentait tous ses muscles hurler de douleur tandis qu'elle marchait. Les deux femmes arrivèrent alors dans une petite pièce, où attendaient calmement Ibiki et Shikamaru.

« Llali, veuillez-vous asseoir. » Dit le jônin.

La métamorphe obéit et s'assit sur la petite chaise en bois. Ils l'observaient. Ils se méfiaient d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, préférant regarder ses chaussures. Elle avait honte. Elle avait failli les tuer. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Ce don était un poison. Il avait couté la vie à ses parents, à sa sœur et à présent c'était son tour.

« Llali, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda gentiment le Nara.

La métamorphe releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme avait le regard franc et droit. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Ou alors il le cachait très bien. Pour une raison inconnue, Llali lui faisait confiance. Elle voulut répondre à sa question mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle ne ressentit qu'une violente brûlure le long de sa gorge.

Shikamaru comprit facilement quel était le problème. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant. Toute cette histoire était d'une galère. Il se tourna vers Ibiki et l'interrogea du regard sur la marche à suivre.

Ce dernier se mordit le doigt au sang et posa sa main au sol. Dans un nuage de fumée, une araignée noire et velue de la taille d'un chien apparut. Ses petits yeux noirs se posèrent sur son invocateur.

« Vous m'avez appelé Ibiki-san ? » Dit-elle d'une voix suave et respectueuse.

« En effet, nous avons besoin de toi pour communiquer avec elle. »

L'araignée se retourna et sembla frétiller de surprise en voyant la métamorphe, sagement assise sur sa chaise et qui l'observait avec curiosité. Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, ses huit pattes ne faisant qu'effleurer le sol. L'animal velue s'arrêta devant la chaise et tendit une patte en direction de la métamorphe, qui sans une once d'hésitation la lui serra.

Ibiki se racla la gorge rappelant aux deux êtres la raison de leur présence dans la petite pièce.

« Se souvient-elle du jour où elle a reçu son sceau ? » Demanda le ninja.

« Oui. Elle s'en souvient. »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

L'araignée attendit un petit moment avant de parler.

« Ils l'ont emmené de force sur une sorte d'autel. Ils l'ont solidement attaché et lui ont ouvert les veines des poignets. Ils l'ont laissé se vider de son sang avant de commencer le rituel. Elle s'est évanouie peu de temps après. »

Cela n'aidait guère les deux ninjas. Shikamaru s'attrapa le menton, pensif. Il réfléchissait.

« Ce sceau aurait pu être fait à partir de son sang. » Proposa-t-il.

« C'est en effet une possibilité. » Répondit Ibiki, tout en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

« Que s'est-il passé après ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée en sentant comme une énorme brûlure dans son dos. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle a été obligée de les suivre et qu'ils ont fait d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« Ces hommes. Est-ce que vous savez d'où ils viennent ? » Demanda le Nara.

Llali réfléchit quelques instants et observa avec attention le bandana que portait Ibiki.

« Celui qui lui a apposé le sceau avait un bandeau frontal comme les vôtres mais avec un autre symbole sur la plaque métallique. »

Ibiki sourit. Enfin. Enfin une information intéressante. Quelque chose de tangible, qui les mettait enfin sur une piste. Ils allaient peut être pouvoir se mettre en chasse.

« Ce symbole à quoi ressemblait-il ? »

« A une note de musique. »

Shikamaru et Ibiki se figèrent. Une note de musique. Un seul village avait ce symbole. Les deux ninjas se mirent d'accord d'un regard et Shikamaru tendit une feuille à la jeune femme tout en lui demandant de dessiner le symbole.

Lorsqu'elle leur rendit la feuille, les deux hommes n'eurent plus aucun doute. C'était le symbole du village d'Oto no Kuni connu pour avoir été le repère d'Orochimaru pendant un temps. Ibiki soupira. Ces yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui jouait innocemment avec l'araignée. Toujours se méfier des apparences, c'était ce qu'il avait appris avec le temps.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi les hommes du cirque en avaient après Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« Elle dit qu'il voulait se venger. Qu'il avait été tué leurs familles. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. »

« Naruto n'aurait jamais fait ça. » Gronda Shikamaru, cherchant à protéger son ami.

« Lui peut être pas, mais Kyubi oui. » Répondit Ibiki, le regard noir et la mine sérieuse, faisant immédiatement le lien avec un terrible événement.

Il se rappelait de cette terrible soirée. Une nuit d'horreur. Le démon avait laissé éclater sa rage et de nombreux civils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Des morts. Il y avait eu des centaines de morts ce jour-là.

« Ce sera ma dernière question. Est-ce que vous contrôlez parfaitement vos métamorphoses ? » Fit le grand ninja en s'accroupissant devant la jeune femme afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, gênée. Par la question, mais aussi par la proximité du ninja.

« Elle ne sait pas. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un qui en sait plus sur le sujet. »

« Qui ? »

« Kyubi. »

Les deux ninjas ne dirent rien se contentant d'observer ce petit bout de femme en se demandant si elle n'était pas complètement folle.

« Je vais en parler à Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru, raccompagne-la jusqu'à sa chambre. »

Le Nara obéit et tendit galamment sa main à la jeune femme, qui hésita un instant avant de la prendre. Ils sortirent de la pièce tandis que l'araignée disparaissait dans un petit nuage de fumée. Ibiki resta seul un instant avant qu'un ANBU apparaisse.

« Surveille-la en attendant les ordres de l'hokage. »

* * *

Tsunade écoutait. Elle écoutait très attentivement. Mais ce qu'elle entendait lui déplaisait fortement. Trop de noms connus revenaient. Des noms appartenant à des monstres. Kyubi. Orochimaru. La sanin blonde se massa la tête quand Ibiki eut fini son rapport. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne disaient rien et attendaient qu'elle réagisse.

« Donc celui qui lui a apposé viendrait d'Oto no Kuni ? »

« Cela reste à vérifier, mais c'est probable. » Répondit le tortionnaire.

« Plus que probable. J'ai fait des recherches sur le sceau en question et il se trouve que pas mal de ninjas du pays du miel ont rejoint les rangs d'Oto. Ils sont experts en sceau. » Intervint Jiraya, adossé contre le mur.

« De plus, un récent rapport d'ANBU indique que le trafic d'êtres humains a repris de plus belle dans la région. » Indiqua Shikaku.

Tsunade réfléchit un instant. Tous les indices concordaient. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Très bien. Demandez à une équipe de renseignement de se pencher sur ce sujet de toute urgence. Et les hommes du cirque, avez-vous réussi à les identifier ? »

« L'état des corps ne le permettaient pas. » Fit Shizune.

« Ibiki. Tu penses que ces hommes étaient là lors de l'attaque du démon ? » Demanda Jiraya.

Le ninja acquiesça. Une voix masculine et flegmatique se fit alors entendre.

« On a encore les registres des civils ayant disparus ou étant partis de Konoha après l'attaque, non ? Il suffit de les lui montrer peut-être qu'elle en reconnaîtra quelques-uns. » Fit Kakashi, pour une fois concentré sur la conversation et non sur un petit livre.

Les ninjas opinèrent. Tsunade ordonna au ninja copieur de se charger de cette tâche. Ce dernier soupira, regrettant déjà d'avoir proposé son idée.

« Dernier point donc et non des moindres, elle veut discuter avec Kyubi. »

« C'est impossible discuter avec le démon, il est enfermé en Naruto. » Maugréa Shikaku.

Jiraya sourit. Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

« Une vieille légende raconte que les démons à queue ont été créés par l'ermite Rikodu, lui-même. Ils avaient pour mission de protéger les métamorphes des ninjas. »

« Apparemment ils n'ont pas très bien réussi. » L'interrompit Ibiki.

« Peut-être bien Ibiki, mais Kyubi l'a ramené à la vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de risques à les laisser se parler. »

Tsunade réfléchit un petit moment sentant sur elle des regards insistants. Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait qu'un lien indéfinissable liait Kyubi et la métamorphe.

« Ma décision est prise. Naruto sera convoqué demain après-midi afin que Llali et Kyubi puissent se parler, si cela est vraiment possible. Bien sûr, vous serez tous également présents. »

Sur ces mots, elle les congédia et attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur le dernier ninja avant de convoquer un ANBU.

« Je veux trois équipes, autour de la salle 1. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. L'intrigue avance lentement mais sûrement et j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	8. Alchimie de la douleur

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Alchimie de la douleur

 _L'une t'éclaire avec son ardeur,  
L'autre en toi met son deuil, Nature !  
Ce qui dit à l'un : Sépulture !  
Dit à l'autre : Vie et splendeur !_

 _Hermès inconnu qui m'assistes  
Et qui toujours m'intimidas,  
Tu me rends l'égal de Midas,  
Le plus triste des alchimistes _

_Par toi je change l'or en fer  
Et le paradis en enfer;  
Dans le suaire des nuages_

 _Je découvre un cadavre cher,  
Et sur les célestes rivages  
Je bâtis de grands sarcophages._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Llali regardait dehors. Elle regardait sans vraiment voir. Ses pensées, son âme étaient bien loin de là. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'échecs. Elle était une erreur de la nature. Nessa, Papa, Maman. Des noms qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point elle était seule. La douleur ne cessait de transpercer son cœur. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage surpris de sa sœur alors que sa gorge dégoulinait de sang.

Les ninjas de ce village essayaient bien de l'accueillir, de lui faire croire qu'elle était la bienvenue. Mais maintenant que le sceau ne contenait plus sa nature, elle sentait. Elle sentait la présence de deux hommes qui ne cessaient d'analyser chacun de ses gestes. Elle entendait leurs respirations.

L'un des ANBU changea discrètement de position, cherchant certainement à se mettre plus à l'aise. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit que les deux yeux violets de la jeune femme le fixaient. Elle le regardait. Elle savait qu'il était là. Pourtant son mouvement avait été infime. L'homme déglutit. Il fit signe à son collègue qu'il sortait, lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'un certain ninja.

« Kakashi-sempaï. » Salua l'ANBU en apparaissant devant le ninja copieur.

Kakashi salua à son tour le ninja et attendit son rapport.

« Elle est toujours dans sa chambre. Elle n'a rien fait de spécial. »

« Très bien. » Dit Kakashi, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Il fût arrêté pas un raclement de gorge du ninja d'élite.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle savait qu'on était là. Elle savait exactement où nous nous tenions. »

L'argenté se figea. Même lui avait du mal à repérer des ANBUs. Pour avoir été un temps dans cette unité, il savait à quel point ils étaient devenus experts en filature et surveillance. Il regarda la porte ne sachant quoi en penser. Il rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête et toqua à la porte.

Elle savait déjà qu'il était là. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte au ninja, qui lui sourit gentiment. Il lui demanda de le suivre ce que la jeune femme fit docilement. Llali étudia le dos du ninja copieur, se sentant elle-même épiée par deux personnes. Son regard remonta jusqu'aux cheveux argentés et à la coupe défiant la gravité du ninja. Elle savait que le ninja était méfiant, elle le devinait à la raideur de son dos.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se mit à observer le mouvement de ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle occupe son esprit. Qu'elle oublie son instinct. Son instinct qui lui intimait de partir loin de ce village, de se transformer et de retrouver sa liberté. Mais sa conscience refusait.

Le petit groupe arriva devant une porte que le ninja copieur ouvrit. Il laissa passer galamment la métamorphe, qui entra doucement dans la pièce, suspicieuse.

« Llali. » Fit une voix enjouée.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle reconnut Naruto. Le ninja blond lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers l'hokage lorsque celle-ci se mit à parler.

« Naruto, nous t'avons convoqué aujourd'hui car Llali souhaite s'entretenir avec Kyubi. »

En entendant le nom du démon, la main du jeune homme se dirigea automatiquement vers son ventre. Il jeta un regard intrigué à la jeune femme mais se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Pas de problème pour moi. » Dit-il avec toujours ce grand sourire.

« Naruto, si cela commence à dégénérer nous serons obligé d'intervenir. »

Naruto opina sachant très bien de quoi voulait parler Jiraya.

« Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Llali. »

La métamorphe et le ninja blond se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce et s'assirent en tailleur. Naruto tendit ses mains à la jeune femme, qu'elle prit en toute confiance. Les deux fermèrent les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans la petite pièce, les ninjas observaient les deux personnes assises. Ils ne se passaient rien. Rien du tout. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'asseoir et de se prendre les mains.

« Hokage-sama êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas de meilleure. J'ai briefé Naruto avant de venir, il sait ce qu'il doit faire » Répondit la sanin.

* * *

Naruto et Llali, eux, marchaient. Ils marchaient dans un univers blanc et silencieux. Le ninja ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne cessait de faire visiter le village à la jeune femme, avec l'accord de la vieille bien évidemment. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait accepté au premier coup d'œil sans poser de questions. Et ce lien qu'elle avait avec le démon renard l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il en était presque même jaloux.

Un soupir lui échappa ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce qui l'ennuyait.

« Je t'envie. » Dit-il, en gardant les yeux baissés.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre.

« La relation que tu as avec Kyubi, j'aimerais que ce soit pareil avec moi. »

Un sourire, un vrai sourire s'étala sur le visage de Llali.

« Je vais t'y aider si tu veux. Je peux essayer de le convaincre de te laisser une chance au moins. »

En entendant ces mots, le ninja se mit à sautiller de joie. Il le pensait vraiment. Il enviait vraiment cette relation affectueuse qu'elle semblait avoir avec le renard. Il aurait tellement aimé s'entendre avec lui dès le début.

« Tu n'as pas à m'envier, Naruto. Loin de là. » Reprit-elle, le sourire disparaissant bien vite de ses lèvres.

Le ninja blond se mit à observer à la dérobée la silhouette à ses côtés. Les longs cheveux verts encadraient le visage effilé sur lequel se distinguait quelques cicatrices. La silhouette maigre se déplaçait avec grâce. Il sentit le regard de sa voisine sur lui et croisa ses yeux violets. Des yeux violets dont la pupille était verticale. Cela le fit frissonner.

« Je vous attendais. » Fit une voix grave.

Naruto reprit ses esprits et observa Kyubi qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Le démon était majestueux. Sa fourrure brillait tandis que ses yeux rouges détaillaient attentivement ses deux visiteurs.

« Llali, microbe. » Les salua-t-il.

En entendant son sobriquet, Naruto devint rouge et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le renard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du démon. Il défia le ninja qui soutint son regard, à son plus grand désarroi. Pourquoi cet humain n'avait pas peur de lui ? Le renard gronda et dévoila des crocs impressionnants. Il allait reprendre la joute verbale lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre.

« Kurama, je voudrais te parler. »

L'attention du renard se reporta sur la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Llali.

« Tu as perdu le contrôle. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Ce n'était pas une question. La métamorphe acquiesça. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Comment ça perdre le contrôle ? »

Llali le regarda. Elle n'osait pas lui dire. Elle baissa les yeux tout en soupirant. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait la rejeter. La craindre. Et finir par la détester.

« Naruto… c'est compliqué. » Finit-elle par dire.

« En quoi est-ce compliqué ? »

Ce fût la voix grave du démon qui lui répondit.

« Ecoute bien microbe parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Les métamorphes sont capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal vivant. »

Naruto ouvrait déjà la bouche, prêt à poser une question. Kyubi le devança avant même qu'il puisse parler.

« Cela comprend également mon apparence. Cependant, il ne se contente pas de prendre leur apparence, c'est plus que ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

Le ninja blond se tourna vers la jeune femme qui répondit à sa question d'une voix douce.

« Lorsque je prends l'apparence d'un chien par exemple, mon odorat est plus développé. Je ne change pas que physiquement, mes sens changent aussi. »

« Et c'est bien là où réside tout le problème. Lorsque Llali se transforme, sa part animal prend le dessus sur sa conscience humaine. Et d'autant plus que l'animal dont elle a pris la forme est puissant et menaçant. »

Naruto observait Kyubi et Llali ne comprenant toujours où était le problème.

« Naruto… Parfois cela arrive que je n'arrive pas à contrôler cet instinct animal, c'est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je ne suis alors plus moi, je ne contrôle plus ce que je fais. »

« Ce qui définit les métamorphes et aussi leur malédiction. » Reprit le renard. « S'ils n'arrivent pas se retransformer à temps, leur conscience humaine sera complétement effacée par l'instinct animal. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. »

« Et ? » Demanda le ninja, sans réellement comprendre.

Le démon soupira. De tous les humains qui existaient, il fallait qu'il soit enfermé dans le plus stupide de tous.

« Cela signifie que je disparais, que tout ce qui fait de moi, moi, disparaît. Je ne deviens alors qu'un animal. »

Elle croisa le regard bleu du ninja. Il venait de comprendre le principe mais il ne comprenait pas toutes les implications.

« Maintenant imagine que je me transforme en loup et que pour une raison ou pour une autre, je perds le contrôle. Je ferais la seule chose que mon instinct m'ordonnera de faire. »

« Tuer. » Murmura le ninja, peu sûr de sa réponse.

« Oui, tuer. » confirma le démon.

Naruto regardait le démon et Llali. Ils ne rigolaient pas, ne mentaient pas. Il se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir vraiment.

« Il doit bien avoir une raison pour ces pertes de contrôle. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit le ninja si sérieux.

« Tout peut être une raison : la fatigue, une blessure, la colère, la tristesse… Un simple moment de faiblesse et tout peut basculer. » Gronda le renard.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose quand ça arrive. » Fit le ninja, posant un regard plein d'espoir sur la jeune femme.

« Il y a une seule chose que tu dois faire Naruto. Lorsque mes yeux seront complètement noirs, fuis. Fuis le plus loin possible et le plus vite possible. »

« C'est hors de question ! » Hurla le ninja.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix Naruto ! » Répliqua Llali véhémente.

Naruto se retourna vers elle, prêt à répliquer, lorsque la voix du démon le coupa dans son élan.

« Crois-moi Naruto, il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers de la route d'un métamorphe complètement transformé. Leur comportement est hyper agressif comme si voir des humains leur rappelait qu'ils ont perdu leur humanité. »

« Alors il suffit d'empêche cela d'arriver. » Dit le garçon, en croisant les bras sur son torse, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Le démon échangea un regard amusé avec Llali. Ce jeune homme était décidément plein de surprise et il arrivait parfois à étonner le renard. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la métamorphe quand elle l'appela.

« Kurama. Mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment montré comment réussir à reprendre complètement le contrôle. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir. A toi de trouver la bonne technique. Je suis sûr que le microbe sera plus à même de t'aider que moi. »

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse en entendant à nouveau ce surnom. Il croisa le regard violet de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Il était prêt à l'aider.

« Je vais maintenant vous laisser. Prend soin d'elle, microbe. »

* * *

Revenus dans la petite salle, Naruto et Llali rouvrirent les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du ninja blond, avant qu'il repense à la dernière phrase du renard.

« Il m'a encore appelé comme ça. » Grogna-t-il, la mine boudeuse.

Llali ne put s'en empêcher. Elle commença à rire devant la mine déconfite du ninja blond. Il la regarda surpris, avant de se laisser à son tour envahir par le rire.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres ninjas présents dans la pièce, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir leurs rires.

« Naruto, dans mon bureau tout de suite. » Ordonna Tsunade en tournant les talons, immédiatement suivie par un ermite pas net.

Le ninja blond se releva et salua Llali d'un sourire qui le regarda partir. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, avec tous ces hommes qui la regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Son sourire s'effaça en un instant et elle baissa la tête. Seul Naruto semblait la comprendre. En tout cas un petit peu. Elle avait vu en lui. La solitude. Le sentiment de rejet. La tristesse. Ils étaient pareils.

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête se fut pour voir un visage masqué.

« Llali je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre. » Dit le ninja.

La métamorphe hocha la tête et se releva. Elle suivit le ninja copieur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et la laissa entrer. Llali se retourna avant que Kakashi puisse repartir. Il l'observa attendant ce qu'elle allait faire. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il la salua et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Kakashi resta ainsi devant la porte pendant un moment, songeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait vu de quoi elle était capable mais il avait aussi vu ce qu'elle avait subi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois enfermée dans cette cage, elle était devenue pour lui un mystère complet. Et Kakashi Hatake détestait les mystères.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Llali attendit que le ninja referme la porte avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le coussin. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle se remémorait sa famille. Milles et unes question ne cessaient de traverser son esprit. Comment peut-on vouloir vivre lorsqu'on a tout perdu ? Pourquoi les hommes s'acharnent-ils sur ceux qui sont différents ? Parce qu'elle était différente à bien des égards. Enfermée dans ses sombres pensées, elle sentait de plus en plus le désespoir et le poids de la solitude l'envahir.

Il y avait bien Naruto pour lui redonner le sourire mais elle savait très bien que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le démon plaisait à peu de personnes. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle se sentait tellement seul. Et toujours au fond de son esprit, elle entendait cette petite voix qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'hokage, un certain ninja blond racontait. Il racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec le démon et Llali. C'était sa mission. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il trahissait la confiance que la jeune femme lui avait donnée.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine !

mooonknight


	9. Le goût du néant

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Désolée pour le retard conséquent.

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le goût du néant

 _Morne esprit, autrefois amoureux de la lutte,  
L'espoir, dont l'éperon attisait ton ardeur,  
Ne veut plus t'enfourcher ! Couche-toi sans pudeur,  
Vieux cheval dont le pied à chaque obstacle bute._

 _Résigne toi mon cœur dors ton sommeil de brute._

 _Esprit vaincu, fourbu ! Pour toi, vieux maraudeur,  
L'amour n'a plus de goût, non plus que la dispute  
Adieu donc, chants du cuivre et soupirs de la flûte !  
Plaisirs ne tentez plus un cœur sombre et boudeur !_

 _Le Printemps adorable a perdu son odeur !_

 _Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute,  
Comme la neige immense un corps pris de roideur  
Je contemple d'en haut le globe en sa rondeur  
Et je n'y cherche plus l'abri d'une cahute._

 _Avalanche, veux-tu m'emporter dans ta chute ?_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Llali rêva. Elle rêva d'une vie idéale où sa famille était en vie. Une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Puis son rêve se transforma doucement, il devint un cauchemar. Elle n'était pas poursuivie par un monstre, c'était elle le monstre. Haute de plus de 10 mètres, elle surplombait un petit village. Chacun de ses pas faisaient trembler le sol et tombaient les arbres. Et elle voyait sous elle, si minuscules, des êtres humains qui tentaient de fuir. Qu'ils étaient pathétiques, et si petits, si vulnérables. D'une simple pichenette, elle en écrasa plusieurs se délectant de leurs cris de terreur et d'agonie. Elle allait à nouveau frapper lorsqu'elle se réveilla brutalement, tremblante et en sueur.

D'un coup, elle s'assit au bord de son lit prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas tuer. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, elle n'avait jamais su. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, tandis que la peur et la douleur l'envahissait. Une même question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

« Qui suis-je ? « Murmura-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

* * *

PDV Llali

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi. Attendant. Réfléchissant sans jamais trouver de réponses à cette question. Je n'étais rien. Je n'avais plus rien. Dernière de sa famille. Dernière de sa race. Comment pouvait-elle survivre à ça ?

Le fardeau était beaucoup trop lourd à porter. Je n'en étais pas capable. Je n'en avais jamais été capable. Je sentis des larmes silencieuses dévaler mes joues. Cette douleur au niveau de mon cœur était insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Tremblante je me relevais et ouvrit la fenêtre, sentant dans mon dos la tension des deux ninjas qui devaient me surveiller.

Sans attendre, je bondis, sautant par la fenêtre et atterrissant souplement au sol. J'entendis le juron de l'un des ninjas tandis qu'ils se mettaient déjà à me suivre. Je m'élançais à mon tour, sentant mes muscles se contracter sous l'effort. Je devais partir loin. Fuir. Ne jamais revenir. Je sentis soudain des bras m'entourant la taille et me soulevant, stoppant immédiatement ma course. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas ? Ma respiration était de plus en plus chaotique. Mes poumons brûlaient en manque d'air.

« Calmez-vous. » Fit une voix masculine et essayant d'être rassurante.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Mes pensées étaient confuses tandis que ma vision commençait à se brouiller. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais il ne le fit pas, il m'allongea sur le sol en continuant à me parler, tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer.

* * *

PDV Normal

Les deux ANBUs n'avaient pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient vu la jeune femme se lever et littéralement partir en courant de sa chambre. Ils l'avaient suivis une fois la surprise passée et avaient fini par la rattraper. Les deux hommes s'étaient bien préparés à affronter une métamorphe enragée mais pas une jeune femme désespérée. Celui au masque de chat réussit à l'attraper par la taille et l'arrêta sans difficulté. Il remarqua qu'elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Calmez-vous. » Dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.

Il devait bien avouer que sa tenue n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Le masque, le plastron et tous ses équipements de combat n'étaient pas les plus adaptés pour cette situation. Il allongea la jeune femme au sol, son collègue se mettant à ses côtés. Les deux ninjas constatèrent très vite que la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez. »

Elle ne répondit, perdue dans ses pensées et cherchant désespérément de l'air. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé et complétement désordonné. Les deux ANBUs se consultèrent du regard ne sachant pas comment procéder. Ils eurent une conversation invisible avant que l'un d'eux disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

« Ecoutez-moi, il faut que vous m'écoutiez. »

Il vit les deux yeux violets de la jeune femme qui se posaient sur son masque.

« Respirez doucement. Prenez votre temps. Ca va aller. » Dit-il continuant à la rassurer.

Le ninja ne cessait de lui parler, observant son visage tendu et cherchant à voir une petite amélioration. Elle respirait toujours aussi difficilement et ses yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer.

« Non, non. Ne vous endormez pas. Restez avec moi. »

La main gantée de l'ANBU s'approcha de son visage et il l'agita devant le regard de la jeune femme. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était déjà en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le ninja masqué se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui. Il vit son collègue arriver en courant, suivi par l'apprentie de l'hokage. Celle-ci s'accroupit au côté de Llali et se mit à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Sakura, tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer le cœur de la métamorphe.

« Elle s'est enfuie de sa chambre. »

La rose observa le ninja d'élite, attendant de plus amples informations, mais ce dernier resta muet.

« Son état est stabilisé, mais je préfère qu'on la garde à l'hôpital. » Fit la jeune ninja.

L'ANBU acquiesça et souleva le corps de Llali sans difficulté. Il fit surpris par son poids, se demandant si c'était normal qu'elle lui semble si légère.

* * *

Dans une petite chambre d'hôpital, une jeune femme dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement sur un homme aux cheveux blancs. Le ninja s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et sortit un petit livre de sa poche. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, jetant parfois des petits regards en direction du lit.

Jiraya ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais enfin Llali montra des signes de réveil. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard violet se fixa sur le plafond de la chambre. Elle se souvenait de tout. Son premier réflexe fût de se lever pour à nouveau partir. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle perdit l'équilibre. Jiraya rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle heurte le sol.

« Doucement, vous avez besoin de repos. » Dit-il, tout en la rallongeant sur le lit.

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de détourner le regard. Le ninja se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais fuir n'arrangera rien. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? » Dit-elle, la voix rauque et éraillée.

Elle porta une main à sa gorge, surprise d'avoir pu parler. Le sanin sourit. Il croisa le regard violet de la jeune femme. Il pouvait y lire de la surprise mais également une grande tristesse.

« Je sais parce que j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes comme vous. Vous venez de perdre tous vos repères, toutes vos croyances. Votre monde a été chamboulé en si peu de temps. Vous êtes perdue. »

Les mots de l'homme touchèrent Llali. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était perdue. Vraiment perdue. Et elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher.

« Qui suis-je ? » Murmura-t-elle, se recroquevillant sur le lit.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez sauvé la vie de celui que je considère comme mon fils. C'est suffisant pour moi. »

« Pourtant, vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

Le sanin soupira. Elle avait raison. Il était difficile même pour lui de croire totalement quelqu'un.

« Non en effet. Nous ne savons rien de vous. »

Llali détailla le ninja. Son sourire jovial qui cachait un air sérieux. Elle ne vit pas dans ses yeux autant de méfiance et de peur que chez les autres.

« Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa gorge commençant à la brûler.

« Ce n'est pas de la peur, mais de la méfiance. Vous êtes dangereuse. Et nous ne savons même pas à quel point. »

« Alors pourquoi vous me gardez ici ? »

« Pourquoi vous restez ? » Répliqua le sanin du tac-au-tac.

Il avait raison. Elle pouvait partir quand elle voulait. Aussi doués qu'ils soient, les ninjas ne pouvaient la suivre. Mais elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller et ici, dans ce village, il y avait au moins Kurama.

« Réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez faire, Llali. Si vous désirez partir, nous vous laisserons faire. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et regarda le ninja aux longs cheveux blancs disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir clairement. Llali ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'ouvrir. Elle vit les âmes de tous les animaux proches d'elle qui s'emplissaient de joie en sentant son esprit les effleurer. Elle entendit leurs mots d'amours. Elle ressentit leurs soutiens. Et surtout elle comprit.

« As-tu compris, ma Llali ? » Demanda une voix chaude et rassurante.

« Je crois. » Répondit-elle, les yeux et le cœur perdus dans cette vague d'affection.

Kurama apparut à ses côtés, toujours aussi majestueux et flamboyant.

« Tu n'es peut être rien pour les hommes. Mais tu es notre princesse. Notre amie. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Tout cet amour qu'ils ont pour toi. »

La voix du démon réchauffait le cœur de la métamorphe, qui continuait à entendre le doux murmure des animaux autour d'elle.

« Je ne le mérite pas. »

« Tu le mérites plus que quiconque sur cette planète. Nous avions cru vous avoir tous perdu et pourtant tu es là sous mes yeux. »

« Je ne suis personne, Kurama. »

Un drôle de son sortit de la bouche du renard et Llali mit du temps avant de comprendre que ce dernier rigolait.

« Tu es toi. Tu es une métamorphe. Qu'importe ton prénom, l'important est de savoir ce que tu veux faire maintenant. Continuer à te morfondre dans ton coin ou bien vivre et savoir qui tu es. »

Llali rouvrit les yeux, coupant le contact avec le démon. Ses derniers mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il lui fallait apprendre à se connaître. Mais cela lui faisait peur, horriblement peur. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable.

« Cherche tes limites, princesse. Je serais là pour te guider. » Fit la voix chaude et rassurante du renard dans sa tête.

Un léger sourire déforma les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sentait l'aura du démon qui l'entourait, la rassurant, l'aidant à penser clairement. Llali s'assit sur son lit et fixa le mur. Elle savait qu'elle était une métamorphe. Elle ne savait pas comment se contrôler mais elle pouvait apprendre. Elle était surveillée par des ninjas mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir sachant qu'elle ne se faisait pas confiance elle-même.

Sa situation restait étrange et déroutante mais au moins elle avait Kurama. Le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'allégea un peu. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus et son corps le lui faisait savoir.

La jeune femme se leva doucement, sentant un léger vertige l'envahir lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle resta un instant sans bouger attendant que la pièce arrête de tourner devant ses yeux. Llali s'approcha de la porte et avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur la poignée, cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand.

« Ah tu es debout ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme Naruto.

Llali se contenta de lui sourire en réponse et se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune homme la prendre dans ses bras.

« Naruto. » Murmura-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de respirer.

Il la relâcha immédiatement, son visage s'éclairant d'un énorme sourire en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit le gargouillement provenant de l'estomac de la métamorphe.

« Allons chez Ichiraku. » Dit-il, attrapant la main de la jeune femme et commençant à la guider au travers des couloirs de l'hôpital.

Llali se laissa faire appréciant la chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme. Il ne la jugeait pas. Il se contentait de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le restaurant. Elle s'assit à côté de Naruto qui avait déjà commandé leurs bols et qui discutait joyeusement avec le cuisinier.

La jeune femme se retourna et observa la rue qui semblait bien paisible. Deux jambes recouvertes par un pantalon bleu apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle redressa la tête pour croiser le regard d'un certain ninja masqué.

« Yo. »

« Kakashi-sensei. » S'exclama Naruto, le saluant à son tour.

« Llali je vous cherchais. Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda le jônin, s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

Elle voulut lui répondre mais sentit une intense douleur lui lacérant la gorge. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop parlé depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix. Elle porta une main à sa gorge et se contenta donc de sourire au ninja. Ce dernier comprit très bien le message et retourna son sourire.

« Vos plats sont prêts. Bon appétit. » Fit le cuisinier tout en posant, les deux énormes bols de ramen devant Naruto et Llali.

Les deux se sourirent avant de commencer à manger avec enthousiasme leurs nouilles. Kakashi les regarda d'un air amusé se demandant comment ils faisaient pour engloutir autant de nourriture si vite. Son attention se porta sur la métamorphe. Elle semblait se porter plutôt bien même si sa maigreur attestait d'un état physique faible. D'après ce que lui avaient rapporté les ANBUs, son état psychologique était des plus inquiétants également. Apparemment, Naruto semblait avoir une influence positive sur la jeune femme.

L'argenté se remémora la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jiraya.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Kakashi et Jiraya étaient assis dans un petit restaurant. Ils buvaient tranquillement un thé. Le sanin avait raconté à l'argenté l'entraînement et les progrès de Naruto, durant ces années de formation loin du village. Puis leur conversation avait dérivé sur l'Akastuki.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont derrière tout ça ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« Tu veux parler de Llali ? »

Le jônin acquiesça. L'ermite réfléchit longuement, avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas, cela ressemble plus à un acte isolé. Les gens d'Oto ont profité de la haine de ces hommes pour les envoyer ici. »

« Des sortes de kamikazes ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Les deux hommes se turent un instant avant que la voix de Jiraya se fasse à nouveau entendre.

« L'Akastuki n'agit pas comme ça. Elle aime que l'on sache ce qu'elle fait. Elle revendique tous ses actes toujours. »

« Ils peuvent changer de mode de fonctionnement. Et Naruto reste leur cible. »

« Les autres hôtes déjà enlevés ont été pris vivant. »

« Quasi-morts plutôt. »

Jiraya acquiesça.

« Quant à Llali, je lui ai parlé il y a peu et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement dangereuse. »

Kakashi posa un regard étonné sur le sanin. Il avait vu de quoi était capable la métamorphe et elle était tout sauf faible. L'ermite lui raconta les événements de l'après-midi.

« Elle est perdue, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Elle a tout perdu, elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle est capable ni qui elle est. Je crois qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un. »

L'argenté connaissait ça. Il était aussi passé par là. Et il avait bien failli se perdre. Il avait un temps pensé à partir loin de cette vie de ninja, de tout abandonner pour tout recommencer autre part. Ces amis l'avaient aidé à surmonter toute cette solitude et culpabilité. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider la jeune femme. Et voyant le regard que posait sur lui Jiraya, le ninja comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Kakashi fût brutalement sorti de ses pensées par le rire bruyant de son ancien élève. Il regarda le ninja blond qui racontait une histoire tout en faisant de grands gestes, manquant d'assommer Llali au passage. Il observa encore un instant la jeune femme qui semblait absorbé par le récit du blond. Le ninja posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Llali, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. »

La jeune femme le regarda de ses deux yeux violets avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle salua Naruto, qui lui promit de venir la voir bientôt, avant de suivre le ninja copieur. Ils marchaient dans les rues de Konoha et Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards effrayés des passants en voyant la métamorphe. Il la sentit se raidir et se rapprocher de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment au mur gris. Ils entrèrent et le ninja entraîna Llali dans la section des archives du village.

La jeune femme entra dans la petite pièce te s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquait le ninja. Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il lui voulait mais il était une des rares personnes en qui elle avait un peu confiance. Il était le premier visage amical qu'elle avait rencontré depuis des années. Il posa sur la table une pile de livres. Kakashi lui en tendit un, qu'elle ouvrit suspicieuse. Des photos apparurent sous ses yeux, avec en dessous les noms et prénoms des modèles.

« Ce sont les registres de toutes les personnes ayant quitté le village. Nous pensons que ceux qui vous ont enlevé peuvent y figurer. » Fit la voix calme du ninja masqué.

Llali hocha la tête avant de se plonger dans la lecture du registre, cherchant à reconnaître ces visages si familiers et qui continuaient de la hanter.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	10. L'idéal

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

L'idéal

 _Ce ne seront jamais ces beautés de vignettes,  
Produits avariés, né d'un siècle vaurien,  
Ces pieds à brodequins, ces doigts à castagnettes,  
Qui sauront satisfaire un cœur comme le mien._

 _Je laisse à Gavarni, poète des chloroses,  
Son troupeau gazouillant de beautés d'hôpital,  
Car je ne puis trouver parmi ces pâles roses  
Une fleur qui ressemble à mon rouge idéal._

 _Ce qu'il faut ç ce cœur profond comme un abîme,  
C'est vous, Lady Macbeth, âme puissante au crime,  
Rêve d'Eschyle éclos au climat des autans _

_Ou bien toi, grande nuit, fille de Michel-Ange,  
Qui tors paisiblement dans une pose étrange  
Tes appas façonnés aux bouches de Titans !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil éclairait le village d'une lueur orangée. Llali laissa échapper un long soupir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne cessait d'éplucher les registres sans succès. Son regard détailla son environnement, observant les bibliothèques remplies de livres. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le ninja s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Du nouveau ? » Demanda Kakashi Hatake, concentré sur son petit livre vert.

La jeune femme sursauta, et posa ses yeux violets sur l'argenté. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le jônin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Une semaine qu'il se contentait de surveiller la jeune femme. Il n'avait cessé de l'observer. Il connaissait maintenant par cœur les traits de son visage, chaque petite cicatrice qui ornait sa peau. Il continua à la regarder au-dessus de son livre alors qu'elle s'était remise à feuilleter le registre, tournant délicatement les pages.

Llali sentait sur elle le regard du ninja et ne put empêcher un léger frisson de la traverser. Elle tourna à nouveau une page du livre et se figea devant un visage. Le ninja remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude et il se concentra sur la métamorphe. Cette dernière caressa du doigt une photo, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit. Des souvenirs douloureux, des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier. Une larme dévala doucement sa joue, tandis que sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. La douleur, la peur l'envahissait en vagues puissantes. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ces moments interminables où l'homme au crâne rasé venait la torturer.

La jeune femme porta les mains à ses tempes, gémissant de douleur alors que les souvenirs affluaient. Le jônin réagit immédiatement et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le registre et remarqua la photo d'un homme au crâne rasé qu'il reconnut aisément. Kakashi posa une main rassurante sur son bras, inquiet. La métamorphe se dégagea violemment au contact de ses doigts et bondit loin de lui.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Hurla-t-elle, en se relevant brutalement.

Le ninja leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix. Il détailla son vis-à-vis : les yeux barrés d'une pupille verticale, les crocs saillants, la jeune femme se tenait devant le ninja, tremblante et en larmes.

« Llali, calmez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas en danger ici. » Dit calmement l'argenté, ne cessant de fixer la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le fixa alors de ses étranges yeux. Le ninja ne voyait dans ces pupilles que la peur et la douleur. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, sans que son vis-à-vis ne réagisse.

« Llali, écoutez-moi, vous êtes à Konoha. Vous êtes en sécurité. » Continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Semblant reprendre pied avec la réalité, Llali s'écroula à terre. Kakashi eut juste le temps de l'attraper et de la serrer contre lui. Il sentait les tremblements de la jeune femme contre lui et attendait qu'elle se calme. Lentement, elle sembla reprendre le dessus. Elle releva son visage, posant son regard violet dans le seul œil visible du ninja.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le jônin sourit.

« Ça arrive même au meilleur. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux se rendirent alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils se relevèrent, gênés. L'argenté fit asseoir la jeune femme devant le registre et s'assit à ses côtés. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'était pas très doué pour gérer ce genre de situation. La jeune femme face à lui était tendue, le visage baissée, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

« Llali, regardez-moi. »

La métamorphe fût réticente à relever la tête mais finit par poser son regard tourmenté sur le ninja. Kakashi y lut une profonde détresse et surtout une certaine honte.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Dit-il doucement.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez, Hatake. » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Elle avait ressentie une telle haine, une telle douleur. Et encore une fois, elle avait failli perdre le contrôle. Son attention se reporta sur le jônin qui venait de se lever et qui lui tendait la main. Elle la prit avec hésitation. Les deux disparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée.

* * *

Ils réapparurent sur un terrain d'entraînement. Llali regarda les alentours, perturbée par le soudain changement d'environnement. Le jônin observa la jeune femme qui détaillait son environnement. Il sentait sa tension et son agitation, et il avait décidé d'utiliser une technique radicale. Il voulait qu'elle soit plus calme pour pouvoir avancer au mieux dans les recherches. Elle interrogea l'argenté du regard. Pour toute réponse, l'homme fonça sur elle prêt à la frapper. Elle l'esquiva de justesse et lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Allez-y, perdez le contrôle pour voir. » Nargua-t-il.

Llali secoua la tête, refusant de laisser le monstre en elle la contrôler. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup du jônin face à lui.

« Alors incapable de se battre ? » Ironisa l'homme, les mains sur les hanches.

L'attitude du ninja commençait à titiller les nerfs, déjà à fleur de peau de la métamorphe. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir et se retint de reculer lorsque le ninja fit un pas vers elle.

« Incapable de sauver sa famille, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ce furent les mots de trop. Dans un accès de rage, la métamorphe fonça sur le ninja, qui esquiva ses coups aisément. D'un bond, le jônin s'écarta de la jeune femme et guetta ses prochains mouvements. Il vit son regard haineux se poser sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant la silhouette féminine changer de forme. Un énorme loup noir posa alors son regard sur lui.

Dans un grognement, l'animal bondit. Sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres du visage du ninja, qui s'écarta rapidement de la bête. Il eut juste le temps de reculer que le loup fonçait à nouveau sur lui. Il l'esquiva cette fois-ci aisément, remarquant que ses mouvements n'avaient aucune logique. L'animal ne répondait qu'à son instinct.

Les deux adversaires se confrontèrent du regard. Le loup s'élança et le ninja se prépara à riposter. Il vit le loup se ramasser sur lui-même avant de bondir. Le jônin l'évita souplement et se remit en garde. Le loup grogna crocs saillants en se retournant vers lui. Cette fois, Kakashi décida d'agir. Il lança des kunais que le loup évita à son tour. Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Crocs contre aciers. Humain contre loup. Le ninja évitait les crocs de l'animal qui menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Le loup grondait à chaque fois que la lame venait embrasser sa fourrure. Le combat dura un moment. Les deux adversaires finirent par se séparer. Kakashi observait le loup, reprenant doucement son souffle. Les flancs du loup se soulevaient à un rythme saccadé, mais la lueur meurtrière qui illuminait ses yeux avait disparu.

Dans un dernier effort, le loup s'élança et bondit sur le ninja. La forme de la métamorphe changea alors pour redevenir humaine. Kakashi fut surpris par le changement et s'étala par terre, la jeune femme atterrissant sur son torse.

Llali, épuisée, resta allongée sur le ninja, ne sentant plus aucun de ses membres. Elle sentait seulement le picotement des blessures que lui avez infligé la lame du jônin. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer doucement.

« Llali ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que lui donna la métamorphe. Kakashi se redressa doucement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il la souleva dans ses bras et sans un mot, il disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Llali se réveilla enfin. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de détailler son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une couette ornée de shuriken lui arrivait jusqu'au cou. Doucement, elle se releva avant de regarder ses bras sur lesquels des bandages avaient été soigneusement posés. La jeune femme se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Kakashi Hatake assit dans son canapé, à lire son petit livre vert. Gênée, elle resta immobile au niveau de la porte. Kakashi referma son livre et lui sourit.

« Llali, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je… Ca va … Mais je ne comprends pas. » Bégaya-t-elle.

Le ninja se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous vous êtes endormie après notre petit… disons… défouloir. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de s'avancer légèrement dans la pièce, incertaine de l'attitude à avoir. Une ambiance gênante s'installa avant que le ninja se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Plus de risques de perdre le contrôle ? »

Llali haussa les sourcils. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait apaisée. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Kakashi eut alors sa réponse.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le ninja lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Des ramens, ça vous va ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle regarda l'homme masqué qui se mettait aux fourneaux. La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi cet homme s'occupait d'elle. Elle se souvenait du soir où il était venu la voir dans sa cage. Il avait été son premier point de repère. Celui auquel elle essayait de se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Une bonne odeur vint titiller son odorat, et son estomac se fit entendre, ce qui fit rigoler le ninja. Il déposa deux assiettes sur la petite table et s'assit à son tour.

« Bon appétit. » Dit-il, en regardant la métamorphe commençait à manger.

« Merchi. » Répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Kakashi se mit à tour à manger, voyant que toute l'attention de la jeune femme était focalisée sur son repas. Les deux finirent leurs assiettes dans un silence apaisant. Le ninja débarrassa la table et revint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, qui semblait perdue ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à moi ? »

Kakashi plongea son regard dans celui de la métamorphe. Sa question le laissait perplexe. Lui trouvait en la jeune femme un défi à relever et un mystère à résoudre. Quant au village, son apport pouvait être des plus intéressants.

« Vous êtes uniques. Votre capacité est unique. Vous pourriez être un atout formidable pour Konoha. »

« Mais ? Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais. »

« Mais votre capacité fait peur, surtout si vous ne la contrôlez pas. »

Llali baissa la tête. Elle connaissait les limites de sa nature et cela l'effrayait. Elle avait vraiment peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Depuis que le sceau avait été retiré de son dos, elle avait l'impression que sa nature la dévorait. Kakashi voyait clairement l'humeur de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

« Cependant, avec Jiraya-sama, nous avons cherché et trouvé une solution… plutôt radicale. »

Llali releva la tête et se concentra sur le ninja.

« Nous avons trouvé un sceau qui permettrait de contrôler tout… débordement. »

Au moment où elle entendit le mot sceau, Llali se raidit. Sa dernière expérience avec une telle technique avait été plus que traumatisante.

« Llali, c'est un sceau inoffensif. C'est juste une sorte d'assurance pour le village… et pour toi. »

Kakashi avait tutoyé naturellement la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de perdre la raison et de blesser les personnes qui l'entourait. Ce sceau restait une solution simple et sans danger. Et les conseillers de Konoha avaient forcé la main à l'hokage pour trouver un moyen de contrôler la jeune femme.

« J'accepte. » Fit la voix de Llali.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil et finit par hocher la tête.

« Bien, j'en informerais Tsunade-sama. »

Les deux finirent la soirée à discuter par intermittence, profitant du silence et de l'ambiance apaisante qui régnait dans l'appartement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Llali se réveilla à nouveau avec la couette shuriken qui la recouvrait. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie comme une masse la veille. Elle se leva et croisa le ninja copieur qui la salua.

« Bien dormie ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« La salle de bains est à droite, si vous voulez prendre une douche. »

La jeune femme remercia le ninja et partit sous la douche. Elle étudia la salle de bains, remarquant qu'un petit tas d'habit propre l'attendait. Soupirant, Llali se déshabilla et se glissa dans la baignoire. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être agréable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la métamorphe se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Elle enfila les habits et les ajusta à sa taille, remarquant la coupe masculine. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et s'approcha de l'argenté.

« Prête ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de suivre le ninja, au travers des rues de Konoha. Les deux marchaient tranquillement, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment de l'hokage. Ils ne se disaient rien se contentant de marcher, Kakashi en lisant son livre et Llali en observant le paysage. Ils finirent par arriver au bureau de l'hokage. Jiraya et Tsunade les saluèrent.

« Llali, comment-allez-vous ? » Demande l'hokage, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien, merci. »

« Je suppose que Kakashi vous a parlé de la solution que nous avions trouvé. » Commença Jiraya.

« Comprenez-bien que la pose de ce sceau est un moyen pour nous d'assurer votre sécurité et la nôtre. » Ajouta Tsunade.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Le principe est assez simple. Le sceau va retenir vos… pulsions. A chaque fois, que vous serez sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il s'activera et vous immobilisera. » Continua le sanin aux longs cheveux blancs.

Llali hocha la tête, rassurée de connaître le mode de fonctionnement du sceau. Cependant, elle restait méfiante quant aux réels effets secondaires.

« Ce n'est pas un moyen pour vous de me contrôler ? »

Jiraya sourit tristement. Il se doutait que la jeune femme allait se méfier du sceau au vu de son vécu. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle allait accepter. Elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

« Rassurez-vous, nous n'avons pas les connaissances nécessaires pour pouvoir effectuer des sceaux de contrôle de ce niveau. Et nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous contrôler. Nous voulons juste assurer la sécurité du village. » Répondit le ninja légendaire.

La jeune femme acquiesça, comprenant la position des ninjas.

« Et comment … ? »

Tsunade se leva et s'adossa à son bureau. C'était son domaine d'expertise.

« Le sceau n'est pas très compliqué à réaliser. Le processus sera douloureux et vous fatiguera énormément. »

Llali haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que l'hokage entendait par douloureux et fatiguant. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Nous allons utiliser votre sang afin de maximiser l'efficacité du sceau. »

Jiraya s'approcha de la métamorphe et l'observa. Elle semblait absorber dans ses pensées et le doute commença à assombrir ses prunelles.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous pouvons vous apposer tout de suite le sceau. » Dit Jiraya.

Llali releva la tête et planta son regard violet dans celui rassurant du sanin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, qui lui sourit. Cela suffit à lui redonner un petit peu de courage.

« C'est d'accord. »

* * *

Voici le chapitre de ce mois-ci.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	11. L'albatros

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'ai pas mal d'avance sur vous dans l'histoire et j'aimerais savoir si cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Je sais que l'intrigue est assez lente à se mettre en place mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus vite. Je voudrais également savoir si vous souhaitez une fin heureuse ou non, j'hésite encore.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

L'albatros

 _Souvent, pour s'amuser, les hommes d'équipage  
Prennent des albatros, vastes oiseaux des mers,  
Qui suivent, indolents compagnons de voyage,  
Le navire glissant sur les gouffres amers._

 _A peine les ont-ils déposés sur les planches,  
Que ces rois de l'azur, maladroits et honteux,  
Laissent piteusement leurs grandes ailes blanches  
Comme des avirons traîner à côté d'eux. _

_Ce voyageur ailé, comme il est gauche et veule !  
Lui, naguère si beau, qu'il est comique et laid !  
L'un agace son bec avec un brûle-gueule,  
L'autre mime, en boitant, l'infirme qui volait !_

 _Le poète est semblable au prince des nuées  
Qui hante la tempête et se rit de l'archer  
Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,  
Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Tsunade fit signe à Llali de s'asseoir au centre de la pièce et lui demanda d'enlever son haut. La jeune femme s'exécuta, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge, sans remarquer le regard d'avertissement que l'hokage lança aux deux hommes de la pièce. Ces derniers se passèrent la main dans les cheveux en évitant de croiser les yeux de la sanin. Jiraya finit par s'approcher de la métamorphe et s'accroupit derrière elle.

« Je vais poser le sceau sur votre dos. Vous êtes prête ? »

Llali hocha la tête et déglutit. Kakashi et Tsunade dirigèrent leur attention vers le centre de la pièce. Les mains du sanin s'illuminèrent de chakra et il les posa avec délicatesse sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit le contact. Du sang se mit à couler doucement et elle sentit un picotement sur son dos. Elle pensait que la pose du sceau allait être beaucoup plus douloureuse que cela.

Jiraya retira ses mains et se mit à exécuter des mudra rapidement, d'un coup il apposa ses mains sur le dos faisant hurler de douleur la jeune femme qui commença à se débattre. Kakashi réagit immédiatement et l'immobilisa. Le sang se mit à danser dans son dos alors que la douleur ne cessait d'envahir Llali par vagues. Elle se mordit les lèvres au sang, s'empêchant de hurler à nouveau. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules du ninja copieur. Son calvaire dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle supporta la douleur tant bien que mal, essayent de rester consciente.

Lorsque Jiraya retira ses mains, le sceau apparaissant comme une arabesque noire sur le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'écroula dans les bras du Kakashi sentant ses forces la quitter. L'argenté se releva, portant délicatement la métamorphe dans ses bras. Les yeux de Llali s'étaient déjà fermés alors qu'elle glissait dans un sommeil réparateur. Tsunade s'approcha et passa une main auréolée de chakra au-dessus de la jeune femme.

« Ramène-la dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de repos. Repasse nous voir après. »

Kakashi acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Arrivée dans la chambre de la métamorphe, il l'allongea sur son lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'observer. Son sommeil semblait tourmenté. Il se souvenait des terribles moments qu'il avait également dû affronter. Sans un mot, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la forme endormie et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Tsunade et Jiraya discutaient dans le bureau lorsque Kakashi revint. L'hokage fit signe aux deux hommes de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Avant de commencer à parler, elle se massa le crâne en soupirant. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux ninjas.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous faire part. Ceci doit rester strictement entre nous pour le moment. »

Jiraya et Kakashi acquiescèrent, curieux de savoir ce que l'hokage avait à dire.

« J'aimerais que vous prépariez un programme d'entraînement pour Llali. » Annonça la blonde.

Les deux hommes restèrent stoïques pendant un moment. Jiraya se pencha en avant, pensif. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas délirante. Un atout restait un atout.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais comme moi que l'Akatsuki devient de plus en plus active, il faut réussir à mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. De plus, j'aimerais voir jusqu'où sa capacité va. »

« Et comment sommes-nous censés l'entraîner ? » Demanda le ninja copieur.

« Ça c'est à vous de trouver. Poussez-la dans ses retranchements. »

« Tu en as parlé au conseil ? » Questionna Jiraya, le ton sérieux.

L'hokage soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

« Non. Danzo serait plus d'avis de l'enfermer. »

Un sourire cynique apparut sur les lèvres de Jiraya. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part des anciens du conseil. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, ils préféraient l'enfermer.

* * *

Llali se réveilla doucement. Elle était sous la chaleur rassurante de sa couette. La jeune femme sentait son corps lui envoyer des vagues de douleurs, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté, elle ne sentait plus le monstre en elle. Elle se sentait vivante, vraiment vivante. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

D'un bond, la jeune femme se leva ignorant les protestations de son corps. Ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle bondit se transformant en oiseau. Sentir le vent sous ses ailes, se sentir aussi légère que l'air. Libre. Sauvage. C'était sa nature profonde. Profitant d'un vent ascendant, elle s'éleva encore plus dans le ciel. Sous son regard acéré, le village de Konoha semblait bien petit.

Konoha. Le village qui l'avait sauvé et accueilli. Certes, les ninjas semblaient se méfier d'elle mais ils ne l'avaient pas enfermée. Ils lui avaient laissé son bien le plus précieux. Sa liberté. Repliant ses ailes, l'oiseau fondit vers le sol et ouvrit ses ailes au dernier moment. Llali se dirigea vers un terrain vierge et changea à nouveau de forme aisément. Un magnifique cheval noir prit la place de l'aigle. L'animal se lança dans une course majestueuse, traversant la prairie rapidement.

Dans son angle de vision, le cheval vit une tignasse argenté qui se mettait à la suivre. Ses foulées s'agrandirent, tentant de semer le ninja. Un poids soudain s'abattit sur le dos de l'animal qui se mit à se débattre. Ruant et se cabrant, le cheval n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son cavalier indésirable. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de Kakashi Hatake aussi facilement, la jeune femme reprit forme humaine surprenant l'argenté qui eut juste le temps de se réceptionner souplement.

Llali s'écroula par terre, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Son regard se posa sur le jônin, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Le sceau marche. » Souffla-t-elle.

L'argenté lui sourit, sentant le poids qui avait quitté les épaules de la jeune femme. Les yeux violets de la métamorphe brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur. Plus sereine. Plus joyeuse.

« Donc un dragon, un oiseau, un cheval, un loup… Tu peux vraiment prendre toutes les formes que tu veux ? » Demanda nonchalamment l'homme masqué.

Llali sonda le ninja, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Sans un bruit, sa forme changea prenant celle d'un petit chat noir aux étranges yeux violets. Kakashi sourit en voyant le félin qui le regardait, intrigué. Si Pakkun apprenait qu'il avait côtoyé un chat, il allait lui faire la misère.

Le jônin vit la jeune femme réapparaître devant ses yeux. Il était surpris par la vitesse et l'aisance avec laquelle elle semblait se métamorphoser. Il n'arrivait pas à jauger les limites de sa capacité.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas le tutoyer.

Le jônin se contentant de lui sourire, ne voulant lui avouer qu'il était toujours chargé de sa surveillance. Une moue boudeuse lui répondit.

« Llali, l'hokage aimerait te voir dans son bureau. » Dit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit l'argenté jusqu'à la tour de la sanin. Celle-ci les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Depuis la pose de son sceau, Llali sentait que la tension autour d'elle avait diminué.

« Llali, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant que la chef du village se mette à parler de nouveau.

« Nous sommes prêts à vous accueillir définitivement à Konoha. Nous allons vous accorder un appartement, ainsi que vous aider à trouver un emploi. »

La jeune femme laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle remercia l'hokage, qui lui fit un petit geste de la maison.

« Nous aimerions aussi que vous participiez à des sessions d'entraînement avec plusieurs de nos hommes. »

Llali fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Tsunade se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir Llali. Votre capacité est unique et serait un atout formidable pour le village. »

« Vous voulez donc m'utiliser ? »

« Oui et non. Nous voudrions que vous deveniez une des nôtres, un ninja un peu spécial. »

« Je partirais en mission ? »

« Uniquement si vous le désirez. L'entraînement a pour but de connaître vos limites et savoir si on peut vous aider à progresser. »

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre. D'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. L'hokage venait de lui offrir une nouvelle vie, en ne lui demandant quasiment rien en retour. S'entraîner avec les hommes de l'hokage était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

« J'accepte. » Dit-elle doucement.

Tsunade lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de donner à Kakashi les clés du nouvel appartement de la jeune femme.

« Kakashi vous aidera à vous installer et vous donnera tous les renseignements dont vous avez besoin. »

Llali et Kakashi saluèrent l'hokage avant de sortir. Ils croisèrent en sortant Shikamaru, que le jônin salua avant de reprendre sa route. Llali détailla le jeune homme, curieuse, avant de suivre l'argenté. Ils traversèrent les rues de Konoha avant de grimper les escaliers d'un immeuble typique de la ville. Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Kakashi tendit une petite clé en argent à la jeune femme, son seul œil visible se courbant dans un sourire.

Llali prit délicatement le petit objet avant de l'insérer dans la serrure. L'appartement qu'elle découvrit était petit mais agréablement agencé. Les meubles en bois donnaient au lieu un aspect chaleureux.

« Bienvenue chez toi. » Dit Kakashi doucement.

La métamorphe le remercia avec un sourire éblouissant. Sa nouvelle vie commençait. Avec son petit chez elle, elle allait pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro. Pour faire honneur à sa famille, elle se promit une chose : de tout faire pour que cette seconde chance ne se révèle pas aussi désastreuse que le début de sa vie.

* * *

Deux semaines que Llali était officiellement installée dans son appartement, à Konoha. Elle avait trouvé un travail de serveuse dans un petit restaurant. La jeune femme était en train de cuisiner tranquillement, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés.

« Yo. » Dit-il, nonchalamment.

« Bonjour Hatake-san. » Répondit Llali calmement.

« Comment ça va ? » Demanda le ninja, en suivant la jeune femme dans son appartement.

Il fut attiré par une bonne odeur provenant du four. Il s'accroupit et regarda les macarons qui cuisaient.

« Ça va. »

L'argenté se redressa et détailla son vis-à-vis. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme faisait tout pour s'intégrer au mieux mais elle semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie.

« L'adaptation à la vie civile est compliquée ? »

La métamorphe soupira.

« Plutôt oui, mais ça va aller. » Dit-elle, dans un léger sourire.

Le jônin lui rendit son sourire. Il s'adossa contre un mur et observa la jeune femme qui sortait ses macarons du four. Il la regarda les assembler, semblant concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, l'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence.

« Un petit entraînement, ça te tente ? » Demanda-t-il.

Llali se raidit légèrement. Elle savait que le moment allait arriver. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'hokage avait attendu aussi longtemps avant commencer à la tester.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

« Nous avons décidé de te préparer un entraînement spécifique. Il faut qu'on le trouve tes limites et voir comment les combiner avec les capacités de certains ninjas. »

« Comment m'utiliser au mieux en résumé. »

L'argenté passa une main gênée dans sa tignasse. Il ne pouvait pas contredire la jeune femme. C'était clairement le plan de Tsunade.

« Je suppose que je dois me changer. » Soupira Llali.

Il regarda la métamorphe partir se changer et en profita pour goûter un des petits gâteaux. Il savoura la gourmandise et reconnut le léger goût de framboise. En entendant qu'elle revenait, il s'écarta rapidement de l'assiette et s'adossa à nouveau contre son mur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Llali avait enfilé un pantalon et un haut noir, qui soulignait sa silhouette délicatement. Elle enfila ses chaussures et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle remarqua le macaron manquant dans l'assiette. Son regard accusateur se posa sur Kakashi, qui se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement l'air de rien.

Llali observait ses alentours. Elle se trouvait sur un terrain d'entraînement attendant le retour de Kakashi, qui l'avait planté là. Soupirant, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Une certaine appréhension enserrait sa poitrine. La jeune femme roula sur le côté et sourit en voyant des petits moineaux qui s'approchaient d'elle curieux.

Les petits oiseaux finirent par s'envoler effrayés par un mouvement derrière la métamorphe. Cette dernière se releva pour voir un petit groupe qui s'approchait de sa position. Elle se raidit légèrement, ne sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Le petit groupe avançait tranquillement. Elle reconnut uniquement Naruto et Kakashi, ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui avait apposé son sceau.

« Llali ! » S'exclame le ninja blond en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Il la plaqua au sol, manquant de l'étouffer au passage. La jeune femme sourit et referma ses bras autour du jeune homme, sentant en même temps l'aura rassurante de Kurama qui l'entourait.

« Naruto, tu vas l'étouffer. » Fit la voix nonchalante du ninja argenté.

L'Uzumaki se releva en un instant, aidant Llali à se mettre debout à son tour. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. Les autres ninjas arrivèrent à leur tour et se présentèrent à la métamorphe. Il y avait Asuma et son équipe ainsi que Gai, Genma, Jiraya et Anko. Kakashi se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Llali, le but de ce premier entraînement est de tester ta capacité, de trouver tes limites. C'est là que Naruto intervient. »

Le jeune homme piaffa d'impatience en entendant son prénom.

« Naruto, tu vas affronter Llali. Aucun ninjustu autorisé sauf le multiclonage. »

« Multiclonage ? » Demanda la métamorphe.

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut deux grands sourires de la part des ninjas. Llali haussa les sourcils et finit par abandonner l'idée de les faire parler. Elle saurait bien assez tôt.

« Si jamais le combat dégénère ou que l'un de vous deux risque d'être blessé, je me permets d'intervenir. Sinon vous avez carte blanche. »

Sur ces mots, le jônin s'écarta laissant Llali et Naruto qui se détaillaient du regard face à face. Le ninja croisa les mains dans un signe étrange et sous les yeux étonnés de Llali, trois Naruto apparurent.

« Mais c'est de la triche. » Protesta-t-elle.

« Multiclonage. » Dit l'un des Naruto.

La métamorphe fit une moue boudeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à différencier les clones de l'original, même en essayant de se fier à son odorat. Les ninjas blonds se précipitèrent soudain sur elle. D'un bond en arrière, elle évita le premier ninja mais eut beaucoup plus de mal à esquiver le second. Le troisième lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

Voyant que Naruto prenait cet entraînement au sérieux, Llali changea de forme. Elle atterrit lourdement au sol. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent tandis que son cou se déployait. Sa gueule s'ouvrit laissant échapper un grondement menaçant.

Les Naruto reculèrent, jaugeant la nouvelle forme de leur adversaire. Ils se consultèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment affronter un dragon.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Rendez-vous le mois prochain !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	12. L'ennemi

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

L'ennemi

 _Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils  
Le tonnerre e la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

 _Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,  
Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux  
Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,  
Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux._

 _Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve  
Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève  
Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?_

 _-Ô douleur ! ô douleur ! Le temps mange la vie,  
Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur  
Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Llali posa délicatement les assiettes devant ses clients et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Il commençait à se faire tard et le restaurant était plein. La jeune femme vit le regard tendu que lança sa collègue à un groupe d'hommes accoudés au bar. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucy.

« Tu veux que j'aille les servir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Répondit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, la métamorphe lui fit un clin d'œil en lui prenant son plateau se dirigeant vers le groupe qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle les servit sans prêter attention à leurs réflexions et fit demi-tour. Elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la forcer à se retourner.

« Coucou ma jolie, comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda un homme aviné et au regard lubrique.

Se dégageant violemment, la jeune femme le défia du regard avant de repartir à nouveau. L'agacement de l'homme derrière elle augmenta devant son mutisme. Il gronda de fureur et voulut de nouveau lui attraper le bras, pour la forcer à le regarder. Le jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui et se retourna violemment. Elle le défia du regard pupilles verticales.

« Ne me touchez pas. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Oh le chaton est vexé. » Se moqua l'homme.

Un sourire cynique dévoila les crocs de la jeune femme. Cet homme ne savait pas à quel point un chaton pouvait être dangereux. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, menaçante. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, intimidé par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous sortez tout de suite de cet endroit et allez dessaoulez ailleurs. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Le groupe ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de recommencer à s'agiter. Ils allaient protester lorsqu'un homme à la carrure imposante vint s'interposer.

« Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter, messieurs. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Kain ? »

« Très. Vous dérangez ma clientèle. »

« Même pas de traitement de faveur pour ton ancien pote ? »

Le regard glacial que reçut l'homme de la part du patron du restaurant fût suffisant. Les hommes finirent par récupérer leurs affaires et sortirent. L'un d'eux s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança un regard meurtrier à la métamorphe, qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un rictus moqueur. Une fois les hommes partis, Kain se retourna pour faire face à son employée. Il la détailla du regard et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement.

« Retourne travailler Llali, on discutera de ça à la fin de ton service. »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila retrouver Lucy derrière le comptoir et l'aider à servir les clients qui restaient. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard complice. La soirée se poursuivit sans encombre. Elles étaient en train de finir de ranger le restaurant après le départ des derniers clients.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Demanda Lucy, passant le chiffon sur une dernière table.

« Non, rentre chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

La blonde sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Au cours de ces deux mois, les jeunes femmes avaient appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient vraiment. Lucy s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie, mais travaillait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec Kain pour savoir que Llali allait juste avoir le droit à une belle réprimande.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts attendait, accoudée au bar. Une certaine tension nouait ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas ce que son patron lui voulait et craignait de perdre son boulot. Elle s'était habituée à son emploi de serveuse, qui lui permettait d'avoir une certaine indépendance. Cela avait été une étape de plus dans sa réinsertion dans le monde civil. Et elle avait ainsi pu rencontrer Lucy, sa collègue.

Llali fut tirée de ses pensées par son patron qui vint s'adosser au bar à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'homme était grand avec une flamboyante tignasse rousse sur le crâne. Kain devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers son employée qui évita soigneusement son regard.

« Llali, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. »

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme, la tension dans ses épaules s'accentuant.

« Ils étaient complètement saouls. »

« Je sais. Tu peux demander à des clients de sortir, mais ne les menace jamais. »

Kain soupira de nouveau.

« Ecoute Llali, je sais qui tu es, l'hokage m'a raconté rapidement ce que tu as vécu. J'ai accepté de te prendre ici car moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à une seconde chance. »

Llali s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait entendu que son patron connaissait sa nature et son passé.

« Tu es motivée et essaye de faire de ton mieux, c'est le principal pour moi. »

La métamorphe leva son regard violet vers son patron. Il posait sur elle un regard protecteur. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de s'écarter du bar. Il prit un chiffon et se mit à essuyer un verre. Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

« Evite juste de menacer nos clients la prochaine fois. »

Llali sourit à son tour et salua son patron. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle gardait sont travail. Elle gardait son indépendance. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle apprenne à garder son calme, à vivre en société. Ouvrant la porte de son petit appartement, la métamorphe accrocha sa veste avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau nue. Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur provenant de son flanc, marbré d'un magnifique bleu. Souvenir de son entraînement avec Naruto.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Le dragon dominait de sa hauteur Naruto et ses clones. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre tandis que la gueule de la bête s'ouvrait, dévoilant des crocs impressionnants. Le ninja blond se raidit. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se battre contre un tel monstre. Ses clones sortirent un kunai et bondirent sur la bête qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Leurs lames rentrèrent en contact avec les écailles sans faire une seule entaille. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me blesser avec des lames. » Fit une voix féminine dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« C'est de la triche. » Bougonna-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

De la fumée sortit des narines du dragon. Son cou reptilien se tendit tandis que ses muscles se contractèrent. Son regard se focalisa sur l'humain à la taille ridicule. Naruto se mit en garde et évita souplement le premier coup du dragon. L'un de ses clones fut happé par les mâchoires puissantes de l'animal.

Naruto réagit et créa encore plus de clones qui se précipitèrent en direction du dragon. Celui-ci se tourna et ouvrit la gueule, laissant le feu s'échapper dans un bruit assourdissant. L'herbe du terrain d'entraînement rougit sous la chaleur. Plusieurs clones du ninja blond furent happés par les flammes et disparurent dans un nuage de cendres. Quelques clones réussirent à éviter le feu et sautèrent sur le dos du dragon. D'un bond, l'animal s'élança et déploya ses ailes. Les clones s'agrippèrent tant bien que mal aux écailles de la bête qui s'élançait puissamment dans les airs.

« Youhou ! » Hurla l'un des clones, profitant visiblement de la chevauchée fantastique.

Le dragon eut un sourire imperceptible et partit immédiatement en vrille se débarrassant des clones qui disparurent dans des petits nuages de fumée. Le reptile resta en suspension au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement, attendant la prochaine action du ninja blond.

Naruto de son côté observait attentivement le dragon aux écailles vertes qui le surplombait. L'animal avait une envergure formidable et semblait invincible le dominant ainsi. Le ninja ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'en sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté des spectateurs qui lui firent des signes d'encouragement.

« Son point faible sous cette forme est l'espace où ses ailes sont rattachés à son buste. » Fit la voix grave d'un certain démon.

« Tu m'aides maintenant ? » Chuchota le ninja.

« Je ne t'aide pas. Je t'informe. » Persifla Kyubi.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » Grogna le renard avant de se retirer de l'esprit de Naruto.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. Il avait une idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il fallait d'abord qu'il surprenne la jeune femme. Pour cela, il créa un nombre important de clones. Ensuite, il lui fallait une technique suffisamment puissante pour passer au travers des écailles du reptile. Il se mit alors à faire apparaître plusieurs rasengans.

Llali, elle, observait de sa hauteur le manège du jeune homme. Ses yeux se plissèrent en sentant l'étrange énergie qui émanait des petites boules lumineuses qui venaient d'apparaître dans les mains du ninja. Ses sens aiguisés lui indiquaient de se méfier et de les éviter à tout prix.

D'un mouvement d'ailes, elle évita les premiers clones qui lui fonçaient dessus. Partant soudainement en piqué, le dragon cracha du feu en direction du sol, brûlant plusieurs clones au passage. Les autres réagirent en un instant et profitèrent de l'altitude basse du reptile pour lui sauter dessus. Ils se précipitèrent sur les ailes et déstabilisèrent la bête qui s'écrasa au sol. Avant de pouvoir se dégager et se relever, Llali vit un des Naruto lui foncer dessus, la boule lumineuse à la main.

L'impact la fit rugir de colère et de douleur. Dans un accès de rage, elle balaya les clones qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Son énorme patte immobilisa le Naruto original. La mâchoire du dragon claqua à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme.

« On arrête là. » Fit une voix masculine.

Kakashi venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Naruto et de la métamorphe. Il regarda son élève immobilisé par la patte écailleuse du dragon. Ce dernier gronda une dernière fois avant de libérer le ninja blond. L'argenté observa le flanc de l'animal où le rasengan l'avait touché. Les écailles semblaient plus foncées mais aucune blessure n'était réellement apparente.

« Llali. » Appela le ninja copieur, attendant que la jeune femme reprenne forme humaine.

Le dragon lui jeta un regard agacé avant de disparaître. Llali apparut et son visage se déforma instantanément de douleur. Elle s'écroula à genou se tenant le flanc. Kakashi et Naruto furent immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Llali, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Questionna un ninja blond inquiet.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, essayant de gérer la douleur. Kakashi souleva le débardeur de la métamorphe et révéla une peau violacée. Il passa délicatement sa main sur le flanc blessé, ce qui crispa Llali. Il ne détecta aucune côte cassée.

« Tu as juste un gros hématome. » Dit Kakashi, soulagé.

Il était d'ailleurs étonné que le rasengan n'ai pas fait plus de dégâts sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il sourit en la voyant envoyer un petit coup de poing sur le bras de Naruto.

« Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort. » Grogna-t-elle.

 **Fin flashback**

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Llali arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche. Se séchant rapidement les cheveux, elle se drapa dans une serviette et sortit de sa salle de bains.

« Yo. » Fit une voix provenant de son salon.

La métamorphe ne sursauta même pas, habituée aux apparitions de Kakashi chez elle. Souvent quand elle cuisinait d'ailleurs. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du ninja, qui détourna le regard, rougissant. Cela la fit sourire. Elle n'était pas très pudique et elle pouvait déambuler devant le ninja avec uniquement une serviette sur le dos sans que cela ne la gêne. Cependant par respect pour le ninja argenté, elle partit enfiler des vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon. Kakashi était assis dans le canapé à lire son petit livre vert. La jeune femme s'assit à côté du ninja et l'interrogea du regard. Il referma son livre et porta son attention sur la métamorphe.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Fatiguée. » Dit-elle, ne pouvant empêcher un bâillement de traverser ses lèvres.

Le ninja sourit sous son masque. Llali était en train de fermer les yeux sur le canapé.

« Et ton hématome ? »

« Douloureux. »

D'ailleurs cela inquiétait Llali. Normalement elle se remettait plutôt vite de toute sorte de blessure. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait cet hématome et qu'il ne disparaissait pas. Soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda-t-elle au ninja copieur.

« Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles. » Fit le jeune homme, faussement offusqué.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Hatake. »

Il lui renvoya un sourire sous son masque. Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme. Elle était d'une compagnie agréable. Elle ne posait pas de questions inutiles, n'essayait pas de lui arracher son masque. Il pouvait rester avec elle silencieux, sans qu'elle ne s'en offusque. Cela le changeait de toutes les filles qui voulaient sans cesse connaître son avis, entendre ses histoires.

« Je voudrais te proposer un programme d'entraînement afin d'améliorer tes capacités. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu ne connais rien au monde des ninjas, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« C'est là ton principal point faible. Comme tu ne connais rien de tes adversaires, tu es incapable de prévoir ce qu'ils vont faire et donc d'agir en conséquence. »

« En quoi consiste l'entraînement du coup ? »

« Ah ça ce sera la surprise voyons. » Se moqua Kakashi.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une moue boudeuse sur le visage de Llali. Elle détestait les surprises. Elle tenta un regard suppliant en direction du ninja copieur qui lui envoya un clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

« Allez Llali, ce ne sera pas si terrible. Et je ne serais pas tout seul à t'entraîner. »

« Comme si c'était censé me rassurer. » Bougonna la jeune femme.

Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux l'œil rieur. Il observa la jeune femme qui affichait cette mine boudeuse, les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, comme elle le faisait souvent. Il allait encore la porter jusqu'à son lit afin de lui assurer un sommeil confortable.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Week-End.

Je m'excuse pour le rythme de publication qui est, je sais, lent. Mais je dois trouver le temps d'écrire entre mes études, mes projets et mon stage qui arrive bientôt. Je préfère avoir de l'avance sur vous afin de pouvoir assurer la publication mensuel. En plus, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	13. La muse malade

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

La muse malade

 _Ma pauvre muse, hélas ! Qu'as-tu donc ce matin ?  
Tes yeux creux sont peuplés de visions nocturnes,  
Et je vois tour à tour réfléchis sur ton teint  
La folie et l'horreur, froides et taciturnes._

 _Le succube verdâtre et le rose lutin  
T'ont-ils versé la peur et l'amour de leurs urnes ?  
Le cauchemar, d'un poing despotique et mutin,  
T'a-t-il noyée au fond d'un fabuleux Minturnes ?_

 _Je voudrais qu'exhalant l'odeur de la santé  
_ _Ton sein de pensers forts fût toujours fréquenté,  
_ _Et que ton sang chrétien coulât à flots rythmiques,_

 _Comme les sons nombreux de syllabes antiques,  
_ _Où règnent tour à tour le père des chansons,  
_ _Phoebus, et le grand Pan, le seigneur des moissons._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

L'aurore apparaissait au-dessus du village de Konoha. La lueur orangée donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse au lieu. Des rayons éclairaient une petite chambre et plus particulièrement une silhouette endormie. La lumière réveilla la jeune femme aux jolies formes. Elle ouvrit deux yeux violets et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. S'étirant, elle grimaça en sentant ses muscles exprimer leurs désaccords.

Les entraînements s'étaient enchainés à un rythme éprouvant. Kakashi prenait un malin plaisir à tester son endurance et à la mettre en difficulté à chaque fois. Mais déjà elle s'améliorait. Elle changeait de forme plus vite, anticipait mieux les faits et gestes de ses adversaires. Et elle arrivait parfois même à les surprendre.

Soupirant, elle se leva. Attrapant ses vêtements, elle s'habilla rapidement. Passant dans sa cuisine, elle attrapa un croissant et se fit couler un café. Observant l'extérieur depuis sa fenêtre, un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle était en congé et n'avait pas d'entraînement. Une journée rien que pour elle, sans obligation.

Avalant rapidement son petit déjeuner, la jeune femme sortit enfin de chez elle. Les rues de Konoha étaient déjà très animées en ce début de matinée. Llali se dirigea vers les bains publics, ayant rendez-vous avec Lucy. Cette dernière s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre à prendre soin d'elle.

La métamorphe soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les bains publics. Elle resta un moment sur place se demandant si oui ou non elle pouvait demander de l'aide à un certain ninja argenté. Voyant qu'elle allait finir par arriver en retard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'appartement du ninja copieur. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir Llali gênée sur le pas de sa porte.

« Salut Kakashi. Désolée de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement. » Enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

« Je t'écoute. »

L'argenté s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras, attendant la requête de son vis-à-vis. Cette dernière ignora le fait que la pose du ninja le mettait en valeur. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant une étrange chaleur envahir ses joues. Kakashi sourit encore plus en voyant la teinte rouge qui colorait maintenant les joues de la jeune femme.

« Où sont les bains publics ? » Finit-elle par demander du bout des lèvres.

« Les bains publics ? »

Llali acquiesça, n'osant pas regarder le ninja. Ce dernier sourit avant de s'écarter du mur.

« Je vais t'y emmener. »

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé. » Protesta Llali, ne voulant pas déranger le ninja.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'écouter et partit chercher ses clés. Il ferma la porte de son appartement et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Ils se mirent à marcher. Llali se demandait pourquoi le ninja tenait à l'emmener.

« Donc les bains publics ? » Commença Kakashi, joueur.

« Sans commentaire. » Maugréa Llali.

L'argenté ne commenta pas plus mais se demanda qui avait eu le courage de proposer à la métamorphe une telle activité. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait vu fuir toute activité normale : les shoppings avec Anko, les soirées au bar avec eux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'emmenait autre part que sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Llali ! » Cria une voix féminine.

Lucy allait se précipiter vers son amie, lorsqu'elle repéra un certain homme aux cheveux argentés à ses côtés. Elle s'inclina immédiatement.

« Oh Hatake-san. » Salua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle la blonde se redressa, elle repéra le regard curieux de Llali. Rougissante, elle bafouilla une excuse et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment derrière elle. La métamorphe tourna son regard vers le ninja copieur qui haussa les épaules.

« Les femmes. » Marmonna-t-il.

Llali ne releva pas et remercia Kakashi. Ce dernier lui sourit et repartit, de sa démarche nonchalante. La jeune femme détailla le dos du ninja, avant de secouer la tête. Elle rentra à son tour dans le bâtiment et se dirigea dans les vestiaires. Elle y retrouva sa collègue, qui avait toujours cette teinte rouge aux joues.

« Lucy ? »

La blonde releva la tête et sourit à son amie. Elle lui tendit une serviette dans laquelle la métamorphe se drapa. Les deux se dirigèrent en silence vers le bassin d'eau chaude, et y plongèrent avec délice.

« Je me suis ridiculisée. » Soupira Lucy.

Llali lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas de quoi la blonde parlait.

« Devant Kakashi Hatake. »

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard violet de la métamorphe.

« Mais non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça par contre. »

« Mais… Il s'agit de Kakashi Hatake. Le ninja copieur. L'un des meilleurs ninjas du village. Et surtout l'homme le plus sexy de Konoha. »

« Tu craques pour lui ? » Demanda Llali, curieuse.

« Comme la moitié du village. » Rigola Lucy.

La blonde jeta une œillade à la métamorphe. Elle n'osait pas demander à son amie la relation qu'elle avait avec le ninja. Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie. Sentant sur elle, le regard de son amie, Llali se tourna vers la bonde et lui sourit. Elle était bien loin de se douter des pensées de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Tu veux que je te le présente ? »

Lucy sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. Rougissant violemment, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Elle s'était déjà ridiculisée devant le ninja, elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Elle reçut soudain de l'eau en plein visage, et se tourna furibonde vers la métamorphe qui venait de l'éclabousser.

« Arrête de prendre cette tête d'enterrement, ce n'est qu'un homme. »

« Pas n'importe quel homme. » Marmonna la blonde.

Llali sourit devant la mine boudeuse de son amie. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la vie civile, elle trouvait difficile à appréhender les rapports entre les hommes et les femmes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens rendaient toute chose aussi compliquée. Il était évident que Kakashi plaisait à Lucy. Et pourtant la blonde ne lui disait rien.

Soupirant, Llali laissa ses muscles se relaxer dans l'eau chaude. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, embrassant toute forme de vie dans les alentours, de la plus petite à la plus imposante.

« Bonjour Llali. » Fit une voix grave et impressionnante.

« Bonjour Kurama. » Salua la jeune femme tranquillement.

Elle sentait l'aura chaleureuse du démon qui l'entourait. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la gentillesse qui émanait du renard. Une gentillesse cachée derrière une imposante puissance.

« Comment vas-tu princesse ? »

« Ca va mieux. »

« Je voudrais te poser une question. »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu sais que le sceau qu'ils t'ont imposé est complétement inutile. »

Llali ne répondit pas. Elle savait que le sceau était juste un moyen de canaliser ses émotions.

« Le jour où tu exploseras, le sceau ne pourra rien faire. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Cela fait des dizaines années que je suis enfermé dans de misérables humains à l'aide de tels sceaux, crois-moi je connais leur fonctionnement. »

« Tu n'as jamais cherché à t'échapper ? »

Le démon gronda pour seule réponse. Il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher une solution pour retrouver sa liberté. Mais sa puissance était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il lui était impossible de se cacher des hommes. Le seul moment où il avait pu vivre sans crainte était dans la petite vallée des métamorphes. Il se souvenait de ces temps heureux où ni lui ni ses frères n'étaient chassés. Ils pouvaient vivre librement.

« Kurama ? » Demanda Llali, sentant l'humeur sombre du démon.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, Llali. » Fit le renard pour changer de sujet.

« Je n'en serais pas là sans toi. Je te sens toujours à mes côtés à me soutenir. Toi mais aussi tous les autres. » S'enthousiasma la métamorphe.

Le démon sourit devant cette scène. La jeune femme n'avait plus à rien à voir avec le fantôme qu'elle était quelques mois auparavant. Il salua Llali et la laissa vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil attentif sur la jeune femme. Il était de son devoir de protéger la dernière des métamorphes et il allait tout faire pour ne pas faillir à sa tâche. Il avait beau s'entendre moyennement avec ses frères, il voulait au moins avoir l'opportunité de leur annoncer qu'une métamorphe était encore en vie.

* * *

Llali salua Lucy et continua sa route tranquillement. Elle sourit en sentant ses muscles parfaitement détendus. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la journée ensemble. Après les bains publics, Lucy s'était mise en tête de refaire la garde-robe de la métamorphe. Elle lui avait donc fait essayer différents vêtements dont des robes. Llali avait d'ailleurs fortement protesté avant de les essayer, jugeant qu'une robe n'avait rien de pratique en cas d'urgence. La blonde ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et la jeune femme avait donc enfilé le fin bout de tissu.

Lorsqu'elle était ressortie et s'était regardée dans le miroir, elle n'avait pu qu'admettre que Lucy avait raison. La robe moulante flattait chacune de ses courbes et lui donnait une petite touche de charme. Llali avait craqué et l'avait acheté, ne renonçant cependant pas à ses débardeurs et leggings, beaucoup plus pratique.

La métamorphe ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait passé une bonne après-midi avec son amie et lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir fait découvrir une partie du village qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle déposa les sacs sur son lit et se dirigea vers les placards de sa cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter. Elle allait ouvrir un paquet de cookies, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

« Salut Llali. » Fit d'une voix enjouée Sakura.

La métamorphe lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. La rose s'assit dans le canapé et accepta le gâteau que lui tendait la jeune femme.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » Demanda Llali, peu habituée à recevoir de la visite.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto demain et nous lui organisons une fête ce soir. Un truc au calme, dans un bar. Rien de méchant. »

Sentant le piège se refermer, Llali se tendit. Elle se doutait de la suite.

« Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu sois là. »

Sakura savait que Naruto aimait bien la métamorphe. Les deux s'étaient entraînés régulièrement ensemble et le blond ne cessait de demander des conseils à la jeune femme, afin d'essayer de s'attirer la sympathie du démon renard. La rose vit le visage en face d'elle pâlir légèrement. Llali ne sortait jamais. Elle ne sortait jamais en soirée, ne fêtait jamais rien. Elle n'avait même pas fêté son anniversaire.

« Je viendrais. » Finit par murmurer du bout des lèvres la métamorphe.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur Llali d'enthousiasme. Elle savait que Naruto serait heureux de voir la jeune femme pour son anniversaire. Llali regarda la tornade rose sortir de son appartement, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se mit alors en quête d'une tenue potable pour la soirée, n'oubliant pas pour autant de grignoter ses cookies.

* * *

Naruto était rayonnant. Son visage était éclairé par un sourire lumineux. Il était entouré par tous ses amis : Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji et bien plus. Sakura n'était pas présente car elle avait dû partir en urgence sur une mission. Ils étaient tous attablés à une table, mangeant le gâteau d'anniversaire du blond, lorsqu'ils virent leurs senseis entrer dans le petit établissement.

« Kakashi-sensei. » S'exclama Naruto.

L'argenté le salua et souhaita un bon anniversaire à son élève. Il s'assit à une table avec les autres jônins et ils passèrent commande. Le ninja copieur était heureux de voir son élève, rayonnant de joie. Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette fine qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Llali détaillait d'un regard sceptique son environnement. Elle repéra le groupe de ninjas et se dirigea vers eux, hésitante.

Naruto lui sauta dessus dès qu'il la vit et ne put s'empêcher de babiller de joie. La métamorphe lui sourit et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Le blond la serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Il était heureux d'être entouré par ces personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il discuta un moment avec la jeune femme avant de la laisser partir vers les jônins.

« Llali. » Salua Kakashi, en la voyant s'approcher.

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'assit entre Anko et Asuma.

« Alors l'entraînement ? » Lui demanda cette dernière, tout en avalant une brochette de dango.

« Horrible. » Grogna Llali.

Anko ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant mine déconfite de la métamorphe. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une séance d'entraînement et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Elles avaient toutes les deux ce côté animal.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. » Fit Kakashi, nonchalant.

Llali releva la tête et le fusilla du regard, avant de lui sourire gentiment. L'argenté lui sourit en retour. La métamorphe sentit un mouvement devant elle et regarda le verre avec un liquide ayant une forte odeur qui venait d'apparaître sous son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Finit-elle par demander, en pointant le verre du doigt.

Avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde, Anko lui dit de boire le verre d'un coup. Llali jeta un regard circonspect à la ninja, avant d'avaler le liquide. Ce dernier lui brûla intensément la gorge. Elle se retint de recracher le liquide et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle croisa les regards moqueurs des ninjas autour d'elle et leur lança une œillade assassine.

« C'est du sake. » Finit par dire Asuma, devant la mine déconfite de la métamorphe.

Llali acquiesça. La soirée continua ainsi entre verres d'alcool et franches rigolades. Kakashi observait la métamorphe, qui s'était d'abord refusée à boire un autre verre, et qui avait finalement craqué. Il voyait maintenant une teinte rosée sur ses joues tandis qu'un rire traversait ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne connaissait certainement pas sa limite et le ninja copieur se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

« Llali, tu devrais arrêter de boire. » Finit-il par dire.

« Oooooohhhhh mais tu es pas drole, Kakasssiiii. » Fit une Anko, clairement bourrée.

Le rire clair de Llali répondit à la jeune femme. Elles furent prises d'un fou rire toutes les deux. Les autres ninjas les regardaient perplexes. Ils savaient qu'Anko avait l'alcool joyeux mais à ce point ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« On ferait peut être mieux de les raccompagner chez elles. » Fit Asuma, couvrant les rires des deux femmes.

Les autres ninjas acquiescèrent, finirent leurs verres et se préparent à partir.

* * *

Voilà pour le mois d'Avril ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je viens de commencer mon stage de fin d'études et j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Cependant, j'ai un nombre important de chapitres d'avance donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard de publication.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	14. La beauté

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

La beauté

 _Je suis belle, ô mortels § comme un rêve de pierre,  
Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,  
Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour  
Eternel et muet ainsi que la matière._

 _Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris_

 _J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes_

 _Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,_

 _Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris._

 _Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes,_

 _Que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments,_

 _Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études_

 _Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,_

 _De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles  
Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles ! _

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Llali ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle sentait un énorme étau autour de son crâne et ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle gémit tout en s'enroulant dans sa couette et sentit une présence familière dans son appartement.

« Oh non pas ça. » Gémit-elle.

Elle cherchait au fin fond de sa mémoire mais était incapable de se souvenir de la fin de sa soirée. Anxieuse, elle se leva et grogna une nouvelle fois lorsque sa tête lui envoya de fortes douleurs. Sortant de la chambre, elle croisa le ninja copieur qui était de dos à elle, en train de cuisiner. La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec le ninja. Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la métamorphe.

« Bonjour Llali. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je… vais bien, merci. »

« Mal à la tête ? » Demanda le ninja copieur, légèrement moqueur en voyant la jeune femme se tenir la tête.

Elle acquiesça et Kakashi lui tendit un verre avec une aspirine. L'ambiance était étrange entre les deux et le ninja se doutait de ce qui semblait travailler la jeune femme. Il attendit qu'elle se décide à parler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer les œillades qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer.

« Dis Kakashi… » Commença-t-elle, sur le bout des lèvres.

L'argenté releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Llali.

« La nuit dernière, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Finit-elle rapidement.

« Tu as trop bu et je t'ai donc raccompagnée jusque chez toi. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, c'est tout. »

Kakashi regarda avec amusement le visage de la métamorphe se détendre de soulagement. Malgré tout, il croyait voir dans son regard autre chose, quelque chose d'enfouie et de secret.

« D'ailleurs, très sympathique l'endroit où tu ranges tes clés. » Ajouta le ninja.

Llali rougit violemment et grogna de frustration. Le ninja semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'embêter et elle ne savait pas trop si elle appréciait la situation ou non. L'argenté observait d'un œil amusé les réactions de la jeune femme. La voir aussi gênée était quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Elle avait cette sorte d'innocence qui la rendait incroyablement attirante. L'argenté arrêta là son flot de pensées avant qu'il ne dérape.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. » Fit Kakashi, en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le pas de la porte et fut arrêté par la voix de la jeune femme.

« Merci. » Dit-elle doucement.

L'argenté se contenta de hocher de la tête et sortit, laissant une Llali assez décontenancée dans son appartement.

* * *

La jeune femme passa le reste de sa matinée à se reposer. Elle avait très peu dormi la veille et profitait donc de sa matinée pour essayer de récupérer son sommeil en retard. Llali soupira. Elle était incapable de dormir. Elle commençait à se souvenir de la fin de sa soirée. S'enroulant dans sa couette, elle attrapa son coussin et le serra contre sa poitrine.

« Quelle idiote. » Grogna-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait honte de son comportement, elle avait été pour le moins collante avec le ninja copieur. Son attitude était inacceptable. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle finit par se lever. Elle partit se doucher, avant de sortir de son appartement. La métamorphe se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement. Elle avait grand besoin de se défouler.

Elle croisa sur sa route un Naruto, bien trop enthousiaste. Ce dernier la repéra et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Llali, comment vas-tu ? » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Super bien. Encore merci d'être venue hier. » Fit le blond, avec un sourire éblouissant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir le blond aussi joyeux. Kurama lui avait raconté l'enfance de l'Uzumaki et comment il avait été rejeté par le village. Le voir hier soir, entouré par autant d'amis lui avait fait réellement plaisir. C'était également l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était venue.

« Que vas-tu faire ce matin ? » Demanda Naruto, une main dans les cheveux.

« Me défouler un peu, j'en ai bien besoin. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demanda Llali, voyant le regard excité du jeune homme.

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement. Il adorait s'entraîner avec la métamorphe. Elle lui donnait de plus en plus de fil à retordre et lui apprenait à affronter des adversaires de grandes tailles. Les deux se dirigèrent vers les terrains d'entraînement et en trouvèrent un libre. Ils se placèrent face à face.

Ils commencèrent l'affrontement par un combat à mains nus, le jeune homme faisant preuve de force et de technique, alors que la jeune femme était une alliance de souplesse et d'instinct. Ils continuèrent leurs danses pendant un moment, la sueur commençant à perler sur leurs fronts. Aucun des deux adversaires ne réussit à prendre le dessus. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond. Llali reprenait son souffle tandis que Naruto observait ses mouvements. Le ninja avait l'avantage d'être plus endurant qu'elle.

La métamorphe leva les yeux au ciel en voyant un aigle passer. Elle avait toujours adoré regarder les oiseaux voler. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans leur vol qui la fascinait. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Naruto.

« Dis-moi Naruto, tu aimerais voler ? »

Le blond se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Son regard bleu se posa avec envie sur la métamorphe. Il savait quelle forme elle pouvait prendre. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Llali changea alors de forme. Un aigle magnifique apparut. L'animal lança un regard au garçon qui comprit instantanément. Il s'élança vers l'oiseau et grimpa d'un bond sur son dos. Il passa ses mains dans les plumes de l'aigle, émerveillé par leur douceur.

« Allons-y ! » S'exclama Naruto.

Llali ouvrit ses ailes, prête à s'élancer lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta. Se tournant, elle vit la silhouette de Kakashi qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda le ninja copieur, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« On va voler, Kakashi-sensei ! » Dit Naruto enthousiaste.

L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du tableau étonnant qui se tenait devant lui. L'aigle imposant semblait éviter son regard à tout prix, tandis que sur son dos le ninja blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter d'excitation. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petit jeu, mais Naruto nous sommes convoqués par l'hokage. »

L'enthousiasme du ninja blond ne retomba pas. D'un bond, il descendit du dos de l'aigle et se tourna vers ce dernier. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux de la couleur de l'or, avec un sourire désolé.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Llali. Les missions avant tout. »

« Va te changer et rejoins-moi dans le bureau de l'hokage dans 10 minutes. » Ajouta le ninja copieur, en voyant passer son élève comme une flèche devant lui.

L'enthousiasme de Naruto pour les missions l'étonnerait toujours. Il possédait une motivation sans faille et un optimisme débordant, qui faisait l'admiration du ninja copieur. Il aurait aimé avoir un dixième du caractère de son élève. Kakashi soupira et se tourna vers l'aigle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

L'aigle était grand, deux fois la taille du ninja, et il avait un plumage brun foncé avec d'étranges reflets verts. Il admira l'animal qui se tenait face à lui et qui ne daignait toujours pas lui accorder un regard. Regard qu'il savait être d'un violet profond.

« Llali. » Dit-il doucement.

La silhouette de l'animal se flouta et une forme féminine apparut. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ninja copieur et sentit une étrange chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Elle le regarda, gênée. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux. Kakashi haussa un sourcil devant le comportement de la métamorphe. Elle se tordait les mains devant lui tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier soir. » Murmura-t-elle.

C'était donc ça. Elle avait fini par se souvenir. Kakashi sourit en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

* * *

FLASHBACK

« On ferait peut être mieux de les raccompagner chez elles. » Fit Asuma, couvrant les rires des deux femmes.

Les autres ninjas acquiescèrent, finirent leurs verres et se préparent à partir. Genma aida Anko à se lever et grimaça en sentant le poids de la ninja, qui ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour l'aider. Le couple tangua un moment avant de trouver son équilibre.

« Je suis sûr que tu as grossi, Anko. » Grogna-t-il.

La kunoichi marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, tout en envoyant un coup maladroit au ninja qui l'évita facilement. Genma indiqua qu'il allait ramener la jeune femme chez elle. Voyant que le jeune homme avait lui-même du mal à tenir debout, Gai apporta son aide et souleva Anko pour la mettre sur son dos. De son bras libre, il soutint le ninja.

« Je vais les ramener chez eux. » Dit-il, tranquillement.

Les autres jônins encore présents regardèrent le trio sortir du bar. L'effet de l'alcool sur Gai les étonneraient toujours, cela rendait le ninja en combinaison verte incroyablement sérieux et surtout calme. Le regard de Kakashi se posa sur Llali, qui était visiblement en train de s'endormir.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » Fit-il à l'attention de Kurenai et Asuma.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda le Sarutobi, en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Non, merci, ça devrait aller. Rentrez-bien. »

Les deux jônin le saluèrent et sortirent à leur tour, saluant au passage le groupe des jeunes qui commençaient également à se disperser. Le ninja copieur s'approcha de la métamorphe. Délicatement, il la souleva sans effort, la jeune femme étant un poids plume. Il la mit sur son dos et sortit du bar, saluant d'un hochement de tête Naruto.

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la métamorphe. Il la sentit bouger sur son dos, pour se blottir contre lui. Des frissons la traversaient à cause du froid de la soirée. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du ninja et soupira d'aise.

« Kakashi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

L'argenté ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Il devait avouer que sentir les formes de la jeune femme contre son dos n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sentait le souffle chaud et rassurant de Llali sur son cou. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il la fit doucement glisser de son dos et l'aida à se maintenir debout en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Llali, il me faut tes clés. » Dit-il, en baissant les yeux sur la métamorphe.

Il la regarda s'agiter sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Une teinte rosée colora les joues du ninja copieur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle venait de remonter son T-shirt, pour décrocher les clés de son soutien-gorge. Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il lisait peut être des livres au contenu douteux mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de respectueux.

« Je les ai. » Fit une voix enthousiaste.

Kakashi baissa à nouveau le regard et rencontra le visage triomphant de Llali. Elle était visiblement très fière d'avoir retrouvé ses clés et les regardait avec admiration. L'argenté tendit la main pour les prendre mais la métamorphe les éloigna du ninja, avec un petit rire joueur.

« Llali, donne-moi les clés. » Soupira le ninja, un brin amusé.

« Viens les chercher. » Dit-elle, une moue amusée sur le visage.

L'argenté sourit. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il repéra facilement les clés dans la main de la jeune femme. Il tendit le bras et s'inclina vers l'avant, collant son torse contre la poitrine de la métamorphe. La tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière, laissant son cou offert. Un rire clair s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Kakashi s'arrêta un instant devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Llali était dans ses bras offerte et en confiance, son rire accentuant le charme qui émanait d'elle. Le regard du ninja s'attarda sur la veine du cou, qui pulsait à un rythme régulier. Offerte.

Kakashi se retint de se coller encore plus à la jeune femme, sentant sa virilité se réveiller. D'un mouvement agile, il récupéra les clés et se redressa, attirant Llali dans son mouvement. Cette dernière se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse du ninja, attendant qu'il ouvre la porte de son appartement. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

« Allez Llali encore un petit effort. » Murmura l'argenté.

Il ouvrit la porte et soutint la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'aida à retirer ses chaussures et à se diriger vers le lit. Il la regarda s'allonger et se blottir sous la couette. Kakashi sourit devant le visage satisfait de la métamorphe, qui soupira d'aise.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit-il en se penchant sur le petit corps allongé et en passant une main distraite dans les longs cheveux verts.

Il s'écarta du lit et s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte de la chambre. Il sourit, rassuré, d'entendre la respiration régulière et paisible de la jeune femme. Se massant la nuque, le ninja sortit de l'appartement. Il se promit de venir le lendemain matin pour vérifier l'état de la métamorphe.

Soupirant Kakashi partit en direction de son appartement. Une douche bien froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Le ninja copieur secoua la tête et son attention se reporta sur Llali, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée à étudier ses chaussures.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser. Tu as trop bu, ça arrive. » Finit par dire Kakashi.

Il sourit en direction de la jeune femme, ce qui sembla faire disparaître la tension qui l'habitait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha enfin de lui. Les deux se mirent à marcher côte à côte.

« Tu pars en mission ? » Demanda Llali.

Le ninja copieur se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Lorsque je rentrerais, on reprendra les entrainements. Pendant mon absence, ce sera Jiraya-sensei qui t'aidera.»

Llali soupira. Elle avait déjà eu Jiraya comme professeur et il était encore pire que Kakashi. Le sanin connaissait les capacités de son peuple et la forçait à les exploiter au maximum.

« On se sépare ici. A plus tard, Llali. »

« Bon courage, Kakashi. »

L'argenté lança un dernier sourire à la métamorphe, et se retourna continuant sa route vers le bureau de l'hokage. Llali le regarda partir, détaillant le dos du ninja et sa tignasse argenté. Une petite part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les deux personnes qui étaient devenus ses piliers dans le village partaient en mission et elle ne savait même pas s'ils allaient revenir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois ci. En espérant que cela vous ait plu !

A la prochaine !

mooonknight.


	15. Harmonie du soir

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Harmonie du soir

 _Voici venir les temps où vibrant sur sa tige_

 _Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir_

 _Les sons et les parfums tournent dans l'air du soir_

 _Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !_

 _Chaque fleur s'évapore ainsi qu'un encensoir_

 _Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige_

 _Valse mélancolique et langoureux vertige !_

 _Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir._

 _Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige_

 _Un cœur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir !_

 _Le ciel est triste et beau comme un grand reposoir_

 _Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige._

 _Un cœur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir !_

 _Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige !_

 _Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige…_

 _Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Sakura était furieuse. Non, elle était hors d'elle. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir d'exploser devant Tsunade. L'hokage la regardait d'un air désolé, mais n'en restait pas moins butée sur sa décision.

« Sakura, il faut que tu comprennes tu ne peux pas partir toute seule. »

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna la jeune femme.

Tsunade soupira. Elle comprenait la colère de son élève mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre la situation.

« Je te le répète, il y a trois jours de voyage jusqu'à Suna. Kakashi et Naruto sont partis il y a deux jours et l'équipe de Gai est parti hier. Je n'ai aucun ninja disponible pour t'accompagner. »

« Je peux y aller toute seule. » Se borna la rose.

« Ca suffit Sakura. Tu es un ninja médecin, je ne peux pas risquer de t'envoyer toute seule. » Dit Tsunade, élevant la voix.

Sakura soupira. L'hokage avait raison. Frustrée, elle tourna les talons et sortit comme une tornade du bureau de l'hokage. Encore une fois, elle se sentait mise à l'écart de son équipe, le maillon faible qu'on laisse derrière. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes, essayant de se faire un raison. Elle savait que Tsunade ne pouvait l'envoyer seule en mission. Et puis de toute façon, son équipe avait déjà bien trop d'avance sur elle.

La rose s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les doutes ne cessaient de l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une genin, inutile et ennuyante. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et se maudit d'être aussi faible.

« Sakura ? »

La rose releva la tête et croisa le regard violet de Llali, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes de la kunoichi. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus tandis qu'une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit. Reprenant espoir, elle essuya ses larmes et se leva.

« Llali, combien de temps tu peux mettre pour aller jusqu'à Suna, si tu transformes ? »

« Je dirais 1 jour. »

Llali regarda, perplexe, la rose sauter de joie. Elle se laissa faire lorsque la jeune ninja lui attrapa le bras et la pressa à la suivre. La métamorphe fut surprise de se retrouver propulsée dans le bureau de l'hokage, derrière une Sakura de plus en plus excitée.

« Tsunade-sama. Je viens de trouver une solution. »Dit-elle, attirant l'attention de la blonde.

L'hokage soupira, ne daignant pas lever les yeux des documents qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle savait son élève bornée mais à ce point.

« Sakura, on en a déjà parlé. » Soupira Tsunade.

« Tsunade-sama. »

Devant le ton sérieux de son élève, la blonde releva la tête. Elle croisa le regard violet de Llali et comprit instantanément le plan de son élève. La blonde ne dit rien et se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre, pensive. Llali, quant à elle, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle attendait que quelqu'un parle mais devant le silence des deux autres femmes, elle finit par craquer.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tsunade lança un regard noir à Sakura, qui baissa la tête gênée. Elle aurait pu expliquer la situation à la métamorphe avant de l'amener devant le fait accompli.

« Kakashi et Naruto sont partis en mission à Suna. Sakura ne peut pas y aller car je n'ai personne de disponible pour l'escorter jusque là-bas. »

« Et donc je suis censé l'y emmener ? »

« Oui ! » Dit Sakura, enthousiaste.

« Non. » La coupa Tsunade, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le regard de Llali passa d'une kunoichi à l'autre, essayant de décrypter leur dialoguessilencieux. Elle vit Tsunade secouer la tête avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Llali, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, c'est une mission qui peut se révéler dangereuse. »

« Je dois juste l'emmener à Suna ? »

« Oui. Une fois arrivée à Suna, tu restes au village, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger inutilement. »

« Je vais le faire. » Fit la métamorphe.

Sakura se retint de sauter au cou de la métamorphe. Tsunade soupira. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette idée. D'un côté, elle voulait voir ce qu'allait faire la jeune femme et c'est justement ce qu'elle craignait. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha, son état psychologique s'était grandement amélioré mais il était impossible de dire si elle était stable ou non.

« Combien de temps vas-tu mettre pour atteindre Suna ? » Demanda l'hokage, guettant chaque réaction de Llali.

« Un jour, si on ne fait aucune pause. »

« Il faudra prendre des chemins loin des routes et axes fréquentés, je préférerais que tu évites tout contact avec quiconque une fois sortie du village. »

« Je ne comptais pas emprunter de routes. » Dit Llali haussant un sourcil.

Les deux kunoichi la fixèrent un instant avant de doucement comprendre.

« La voie des airs est la plus rapide ainsi que la plus sécurisée. On ne risque pas de croiser grand monde. » Ajouta la jeune femme.

Tsunade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La proposition de la métamorphe la rassurait d'une certaine manière. Elle détailla du regard la jeune femme. Son regard violet la fixait sans ciller.

« Sakura, va préparer tes affaires. Rendez-vous dans 30 minutes devant les portes de Konoha. »

La rose sourit et partit dans un coup de vent. Llali allait la suivre mais fut arrêtée par la voix de l'hokage. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard inquisiteur de la blonde.

« Pourquoi accepter ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Tsunade ne répondit pas et attendit calmement la réponse de la métamorphe. Elle vit la jeune femme se passer une main dans les cheveux, gênée.

« Ecoutez, vous avez tellement fait pour moi. Je ne peux que vous rendre la pareille. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. » Rétorqua l'hokage.

« Peut-être mais n'allez pas me dire que vous n'y aviez pas pensé. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent chacune cherchant à comprendre l'autre. Tsunade ne pouvait le nier, elle espérait avoir la confiance de la métamorphe. Cette dernière pouvait être un réel atout.

« Vous savez si vous voulez que je vous sois d'une quelconque utilité, il suffit de demander. »

La blonde sourit à la jeune femme. Il y avait chez elle cette innocence et fragilité, qui la rendait attachante.

« Merci pour ton aide, Llali. Je te laisse te préparer et nous rejoindre à l'entrée du village. »

Llali salua l'hokage et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop comment faire sa requête à l'hokage. Cette dernière leva les yeux et observa le manège de la jeune femme, intriguée.

« Llali ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander ça… mais… je ne suis jamais partie en mission. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut emmener. » Soupira la jeune femme, hésitante.

La blonde sourit. Elle voyait bien la gêne de la métamorphe et ne put empêcher une légère vague d'affection l'envahir. Innocente c'est bien ce qu'elle semblait être. Souriante, elle se leva et abandonna les papiers sur son bureau.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le matériel qu'il faut emmener. »

Llali suivit l'hokage, surprise que cette dernière prenne du temps pour l'aider. Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose concernant l'hokage, c'est qu'il s'agissait du ninja le plus compétent du village et aussi le plus occupé.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle où quelques ninjas récupéraient du matériel. Ces derniers saluèrent l'hokage d'un hochement de tête et lancèrent des regards curieux et parfois hostiles vers la métamorphe. Celle-ci les ignora et suivit Tsunade qui la menait au travers de la salle. Elle s'arrêta devant un bureau où un homme était en train de lire des documents, des lunettes sur le nez. Quelques cheveux gris parsemaient son crâne dégarni.

« Kaien-san ? »

L'homme releva à peine la tête, il détailla du regard les deux femmes par-dessus ses lunettes. Il reconnut sans mal à l'hokage.

« C'est rare de vous voir ici, Tsunade. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

La blonde grinça des dents devant le manque de respect que lui témoignait clairement son vis-à-vis. Elle soupira. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Kaien avait toujours été ainsi : irrespectueux et un brin prétentieux. Et avec l'âge, cela devenait de pire en pire.

« Du matériel de base standard pour un voyage de 3-4 jours. Rien de lourd ni d'encombrant. Et pas d'armes. »

« Pour elle ? » Fit l'homme en indiquant du menton la métamorphe.

Llali se crispa. L'attitude de cet homme lui déplaisait fortement. Elle sentait une certaine hostilité qui émanait de ce dernier. Inconsciemment, ses muscles se tendirent. L'homme finit par se lever en grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Tsunade se tourna vers Llali et lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça. »

Llali hocha la tête et regarda l'homme revenir avec un petit paquet sous le bras. Il déposa le tout sur son bureau.

« Un kit de premier secours, quelques rations et une pochette pour ranger le tout. »

« Merci, Kaien-san. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et retourna à sa lecture. Llali récupéra la pochette et suivit Tsunade qui sortait de la salle. La blonde la mena jusqu'à l'extérieur de bâtiment et se retourna vers elle.

« Pense à prendre une tenue coupe-vent. Tu pourras demander à Sakura sur la route pour d'autres conseils. »

« Merci pour votre aide. » Répondit Llali, légèrement gênée.

Tsunade lui sourit. Elle lui rappela le rendez-vous à la porte du village. Llali salua l'hokage et partit en direction de son appartement.

* * *

Sakura était en avance. Elle avait revêtue un long manteau de voyage. Et elle trépignait d'impatience, sous les regards amusés de Kotetsu et d'Izumo. La rose croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant la silhouette de Llali se dessiner au loin. Elle avait eu peur que la jeune femme change d'avis. La métamorphe s'approcha de Sakura et lui sourit.

« Merci. » Dit Sakura, doucement.

Llali hocha la tête. Elle savait combien Sakura tenait à Naruto et à Kakashi. Elle la comprenait. Elle voyait dans le regard de la rose cette peur de la solitude et d'être mise à l'écart. Tsunade apparut dans un nuage de fumée, quelques secondes plus tard, s'attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. La blonde tendit un rouleau à Sakura, qui le rangea dans son sac.

« Ce sont les instructions pour Kakashi, donne les lui dès ton arrivée à Suna. »

« Oui, Tsunade-sama. » Fit Sakura, en se mettant quasiment au garde-à-vous.

« Llali, je te confie la vie de Sakura. Et surtout faites en sorte de rester loin des problèmes. »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Llali s'écarta de la rose et de l'hokage. Sa silhouette se flouta. A la place de la jeune femme aux formes féminines apparut un dragon aux écailles vertes, reflétant la lueur du soleil. Ses ailes se déployèrent tandis qu'il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières.

Les ninjas aux alentours ne purent s'empêcher de se raidir et de faire un pas en arrière. Ils avaient beau savoir que le dragon était de leur côté, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant et effrayant. Izumo déglutit en voyant les crocs immenses et parfaitement effilés dans la gueule de la bête.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Sakura. Son long cou se déploya et son souffle chaud fit s'envoler les cheveux roses de la kunoichi.

« Prête Sakura ? » Fit une voix grave.

La jeune femme hésita un instant ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant la bête. Ses épaules se raidirent. Elle croisa alors le regard violet du dragon. Un regard bienveillant. Sakura laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement du flanc de la bête, laissant sa main effleurer doucement les écailles. A son plus grand étonnement, ces dernières devenaient légèrement plus foncées au contact de ses doigts. D'un bond, la jeune kunoichi monta sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'étonna du confort et surtout de la stabilité qu'elle avait.

« Quand tu veux, Llali. »

Tsunade s'approcha du dragon et posa une main sur le cou de ce dernier, attirant l'attention de Llali et de Sakura.

« Faites attention et revenez en un seul morceau, d'accord ? » Recommanda une nouvelle fois la blonde.

Le dragon grogna en signe d'approbation tandis que Sakura acquiesça. La kunoichi remarqua alors qu'une foule était en train de s'amasser devant les portes du village. Civils comme ninjas s'étaient approchés curieux de voir l'immense dragon.

L'animal se tourna vers la sortie du village, faisant claquer ses ailes un instant. Sakura regarda, fascinée, les articulations fines des ailes.

« Accroche-toi. » Fit la voix grave de l'animal.

Sakura s'allongea sur le cou du dragon et s'accrocha à un des nombreux pics de son encolure. Elle sentit l'animal se mettre en mouvement. Son souffle fut coupé par l'envol de la bête et sa prise se resserra sur l'encolure du dragon. Elle entendit le bruit de l'air qui s'engouffrait sous les ailes. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir le village rapetisser petit à petit.

« Je vole. » Fit Sakura, médusée et excitée à la fois.

Un grognement appréciateur lui répondit.

* * *

Tsunade regarda le dragon qui se préparait à partir. Sur son dos, Sakura semblait minuscule. La blonde lança un regard à la foule qui l'entourait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel engouement pour l'animal. Son attention se reporta sur Llali qui faisait claquer ses ailes. Elle observa l'animal s'élancer puissamment, prenant un peu d'élan avant de se propulser dans les airs. L'envol créa une bourrasque qui souleva les cheveux de la sanin. Le dragon s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, ne ressemblant bientôt plus qu'à un petit point vert émeraude dans le ciel.

Tsunade sourit. En voyant le dragon, elle comprenait la vraie nature de Llali. Elle était sauvage, indomptable. Et aujourd'hui elle avait accepté de les aider, faisant un pas en avant vers eux. L'hokage fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix sèche derrière elle.

« Tsunade, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication. » Dit Danzô, les deux autres conseillers à ses côtés.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	16. Brumes et pluies

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

L'histoire se place juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, au tout début des shippuden.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Brumes et pluies

 _Ô fins d'automne, hiver, printemps trempés de boue  
Endormeuses saisons ! je vous aime et vous loue  
D'envelopper ainsi mon cœur et mon cerveau  
D'un linceul vaporeux et d'un vague tombeau._

 _Dans cette grande plain où l'autan froid se joue,  
Où par les longues nuits la girouette s'enroue,  
Mon âme mieux qu'au temps du tiède renouveau  
Ouvrira largement ses ailes de corbeau._

 _Rien n'est plus doux au cœur de plein de choses funèbres,  
Et sur qui dès longtemps descendent les frimas,  
Ô blafardes saisons, reines de nos climats,_

 _Que l'aspect permanent de vos pâles ténèbres,  
\- Si ce n'est, par un soir sans lune, deux à deux,  
D'endormir la douleur sur un lit hasardeux._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle volait. Sous ses yeux, les paysages défilaient à une vitesse folle. Elle sentait sur son visage le vent frais. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La kunoichi se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle était peut être la première personne à voler à dos de dragon. Sa main se posa sur les écailles du cou de la bête. Un doux ronronnement lu répondit.

« Je ne pensais pas que voler serait aussi génial. » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme, en s'allongeant sur le cou du dragon.

Quelque chose ressemblant à un rire lui répondit.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde. » Répondit la voix grave de l'animal.

« Encore merci pour ton aide, Llali. »

Le dragon ne répondit rien, laissant juste un doux ronronnement faire vibrer son corps.

« Repose-toi, Sakura. Je te préviendrais quand on sera arrivé. »

La rose hocha la tête mais fut pourtant incapable de suivre les conseils de la métamorphe. Elle était bien trop excitée par cette chevauchée fantastique. Elle se sentait privilégiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Elle se sentait utile. Et surtout la kunoichi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les paysages, mais également sa monture. Les muscles puissants de l'animal le propulsaient dans les airs. Le soleil se reflétait sur les écailles vertes, leur donnant des reflets uniques.

« Sakura, dors. Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie une fois arrivée à Suna. » Répéta le dragon doucement.

Sakura finit par se résigner et essaye de s'installer confortablement sur le dos de l'animal. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux et sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. Un soupir d'aise traversa ses lèvres. Doucement, son esprit partit vagabonder.

Un sourire dévoila les crocs du dragon, qui sentait la respiration de Sakura ralentir doucement. Ses ailes battaient à un rythme régulier. Un long voyage les attendait et elles n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Llali était contente d'enfin sortir du village. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait toujours un peu de sa liberté qu'elle chérissait tant. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Sakura. Outre le fait qu'elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait une mission d'un village caché de ninja. D'accord, elle était peut-être un peu trop curieuse.

Profitant d'un vent ascendant, le dragon prit un peu plus de vitesse. Voler était vraiment une sensation extraordinaire.

* * *

Au sol, une équipe de ninja sautait d'arbres en arbres. Lee et Gai menait la danse dans leurs uniformes verts et forçaient l'allure du groupe. Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de protester contre les deux experts en Taijustu. Neji, byakugan activé, secoua la tête visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement dans son équipe.

Un éclat dans le ciel attira son regard et il se concentra sur ce dernier. Bien au-dessus, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'altitude, il détectait un chakra familier. Et maintenant qu'il se concentrait, il voyait clairement une forme de dragon qui fendait le ciel à toute allure.

« Neji ? » Demanda Gai, voyant la mine perplexe de son élève.

« Je crois que Sakura-chan est en train de passer au-dessus de nous. »

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent perplexes. Ils ne mettaient pas en doute ses paroles, mais ne le croyaient pas pour autant.

« Elle est sur le dos d'un dragon qui se dirige droit vers Suna. »

« Il doit s'agir de la métamorphe. » Compléta Tenten.

Tout le monde au village, du moins parmi les ninjas, avait entendu parler de Llali. Et personne ne savait trop quoi penser d'elle.

« Llali-san a décidé de mettre la fougue de sa jeunesse au service du village ! » Hurla Gai.

Neji et Tenten se lancèrent un regard blasé. Ils étaient vraiment habitués à ce genre de comportement. Trop habitués.

« Ah Sakura-chan, quelle fougue et quel courage ! Gai-sensei, nous devons accélérer l'allure ! » S'exclame Lee.

Les deux ninjas verts accélérèrent le rythme, beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Tenten laissa un juron s'échapper de sa bouche et fit en sorte de rattraper ses compagnons. Neji, quant à lui, lança un dernier regard au ciel, où Llali et Sakura n'étaient devenues qu'un petit point au loin. Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Pour que Tsunade ait acceptée d'envoyer Llali en mission, c'est que la situation devait vraiment être inquiétante.

* * *

Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle sentait le vent sur son visage et entendait le doux son du battement d'ailes du dragon. Un bâillement lui décrocha la mâchoire, tandis qu'elle s'étirait doucement. Elle se redressa et posa une main sur le cou du dragon.

« Bien dormie, Sakura ? »

La jeune acquiesça rapidement et demanda où elles en étaient.

« Environ à la moitié du trajet. Je vais me poser pour que l'on puisse faire une petite pause. »

« Mais… » Commença à protester la rose.

« Sakura, j'ai besoin de me poser quelques minutes et surtout de boire et manger. »

La kunoichi ne dit rien et hocha la tête de compréhension. Llali restait humaine malgré tout et elle ne pouvait lui interdire de se reposer un petit peu. Elle lui était déjà suffisamment reconnaissante de l'emmener si loin. Sakura indiqua au dragon une petite prairie au bord d'un petit cours d'eau.

Le dragon amorça doucement sa descente, tournant autour de la prairie et vérifiant qu'elle était bien sans danger. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et la rose sauta avec souplesse du dos du dragon. Elle étira ses muscles avec contentement. Le dragon changea de forme pour laisser place à Llali. Elle sourit à la kunoichi tout en étirant elle aussi ses muscles. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir le droit à de sacrés courbatures en arrivant à Suna.

Sakura lui tendit une bouteille d'eau ainsi que des rations. Les deux femmes mangèrent et déshydratèrent. La rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de piaffer d'impatience, tandis que Llali était partie se rafraîchir au niveau du cours d'eau. Elle s'approcha de la métamorphe et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« On repart dans combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

« Sakura, je ne suis pas une machine. Mes muscles ont besoin de se reposer. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Se renfrogna Sakura.

« Laisse-moi encore 5 minutes et on repart. »

La rose sourit à la métamorphe. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de pousser autant la jeune femme, mais elle était inquiète pour son équipe. Elle revint à la raison en voyant le regard fatigué de Llali, ainsi que la tension dans ses muscles. La kunoichi remarque la légère grimace de douleur qui déforma les traits de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'elle fit bouger ses épaules.

« Je peux t'aider à détendre tes muscles, si tu veux ? » Proposa la rose.

Llali lui jeta un regard intrigué et la laissa approcher. Lorsque la lueur verte émanant des mains de Sakura nimba les épaules de la jeune femme, Llali soupira de contentement. Ses muscles e détendaient sous le jutsu. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres.

« Merci, Sakura. »

« Merci à toi, Llali. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux femmes se relevèrent. Llali reprit sa forme de dragon et Sakura se lança sur son dos. En quelques secondes, elles se retrouvèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent droit vers Suna.

* * *

Kakashi et Naruto venaient d'arriver à Suna. Temari s'était précipitée au chevet de son frère. Les deux ninjas l'avaient suivi et attendaient les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sakura était bien plus compétente qu'eux en termes de poisons.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Cela dépasse mes compétences. »

Si seulement Sakura était venu avec eux, elle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Temari serrait la main de son frère, ne pouvant empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Chiyo posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Malgré toute son expertise, elle était incapable de concocter un antidote pour ce poison avant que ce dernier ne tue Kankuro.

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha. Les ninjas, tendus à l'extrême, se précipitèrent à leurs postes, prêt à défendre le village.

« Baki-sensei, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Temari, en essuyant ses larmes.

« On vient de repérer un intrus qui vole au-dessus du village. » Fit l'homme le visage tendu.

Naruto consulta Kakashi du regard. Les deux ninjas de Konoha suivirent Temari et Baki. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur la terrasse du bâtiment du Kazekage.

« Ils ont l'audace de revenir après avoir pris Gaara. » Gronda le ninja au visage bandé.

Tout le monde avait le nez pointé vers le ciel et regardait la petite forme qui tournait en cercle au-dessus du village. D'où ils étaient, il était impossible pour les ninjas d'identifier la chose qui tournait.

« Microbe, c'est Llali. » Dit Kyubi dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Ce dernier se figea. Il se tourna vers Kakashi et s'approcha de lui.

« Kakashi-sensei, je pense que c'est Llali. »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et étudia plus attentivement la forme. Il capta un éclat vert émeraude. Un sourire apparut sous son masque.

« Baki-san, ce sont des renforts venant de Konoha. »

Le ninja et Temari se tournèrent vers les deux shinobis de Konoha. Naruto leur adressa un sourire rassurant. Baki fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que Konoha possédait des unités volantes. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut coupé par son élève.

« Bien alors si c'est le cas, dites-leur de venir. » Fit Temari.

Naruto fit passer le message à Kurama tandis que Baki ordonnait à ses troupes de ne pas agir. La forme se mit alors à descendre pour devenir de plus en plus imposante. Baki et Temari écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le dragon qui amorçait sa descente. Les ailes de l'animal étaient entièrement déployées afin de ralentir sa chute. Il battit une dernière fois des ailes, soulevant un nuage de poussière, avant de se poser lourdement au sol.

Kakashi et Naruto sourirent en voyant une ninja aux cheveux roses qu'ils connaissaient bien descendre du dos du dragon. Les ninjas s'approchèrent d'elles.

« Sakura-chan ! » S'exclama Naruto, en s'élançant vers la kunoichi.

Cette dernière sourit à son coéquipier et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Kakashi s'était également approché. Il regarda le dragon changer de forme et rattrapa de justesse Llali avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Naruto et Sakura lui jetèrent un regard inquiet, mais elle les rassura d'un sourire.

« Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée. »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et laissa la jeune femme s'appuyer sur lui. Elle ne tenait quasiment plus sur ses jambes. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de certains de ninja de Suna.

« Sakura-san. On a besoin de ton aide, Kankuro a été empoisonné. » Dit Temari, en se précipitant sur la disciple de Tsunade.

Le visage de Sakura se figea puis elle suivit la ninja. Naruto partit avec elles, à vive allure. Le ninja copieur baissa les yeux, pour détailler la métamorphe. Elle avait les traits tirés et il sentait clairement la tension dans ses muscles.

« Vous avez fait le voyage d'une traite ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quasiment, on a juste pris le temps d'une petit pause à mi-chemin. »

L'état de la jeune femme n'étonnait pas le ninja. Il soupira et l'aida à se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Ils y retrouvèrent Naruto et Sakura, qui était en plein travail au-dessus du corps de Kankuro. Kakashi fit gentiment s'asseoir Llali sur une chaise. Celle-ci soupira d'aise et remercia le ninja d'un sourire.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Sakura soignait Kankuro, sous le regard attentif de Chiyo. Au bout de quelques minutes, la rose s'écarta du lit de son patient un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Baki et Temari.

« Il est hors de danger. »

Un soupir de soulagement traversa les lèvres des deux ninjas. Ils remercièrent la rose et finirent par faire signe aux ninjas de Konoha de les suivre dans une autre pièce afin de laisser Kankuro se reposer. Llali se leva et suivit le groupe, rassurant le ninja copieur d'un signe de main.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Baki, ce dernier mit au courant les ninjas des informations en sa possession quant aux ravisseurs du Kazekage. Llali s'adossa au mur et ne prêta aucune attention à la conversation qui avait lieu dans le bureau. Sa mission était accomplie, maintenant ce qu'il se passait ne la concernait plus. Son regard dériva sur l'extérieur. Ce village l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle ressentit moins de présence aux alentours et ces dernières semblaient plus timides. Son esprit effleura celui d'un scorpion endormi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se rouvrirent. Elle retint de justesse un bâillement. Son attention se reporta sur les ninjas lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

« Llali. » Fit le ninja copieur.

Il fixa un instant la métamorphe. Elle tenait à peine debout et se servait clairement du mur comme d'un support. Elle s'empêchait de bailler trop ostensiblement.

« Tu vas rester à Suna et attendre ici jusqu'à notre retour. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et acquiesça doucement. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait la force d'aller nulle part.

« Nous allons vous donner une chambre si vous souhaitez vous reposer. » Ajouta Baki.

Le ninja du sable ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette de la métamorphe. Décidément, Konoha était un village plein de surprises et surtout possédant des atouts de valeurs inestimables.

« Naruto, Sakura. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons dès que possible. » Ordonna Kakashi.

« Je vais vous accompagner. » S'avança Temari.

« Non. Tu dois rester au village. Avec Kankuro en train de se reposer et Gaara parti, j'ai besoin de toi pour préparer la riposte. » Dit Baki.

Temari se prépara à répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix féminine.

« Temari-san, écoutez ce que vous dit votre sensei. J'accompagnerais les ninjas de Konoha. » Fit Chiyo.

Un débat commença sous les yeux de Llali, qui s'en désintéressa très vite. Elle ne rêvait maintenant que d'un lit pour pouvoir dormir et enfin laisser ses muscles endoloris se reposer. Les ninjas semblèrent atteindre un accord. Kakashi posa une main sur l'épaule de Llali afin de la ramener dans le monde réel. Les yeux violets rencontrèrent le regard du ninja copieur.

« Nous allons y aller, Llali. Repose-toi bien. Et surtout pas de débordements. »

Llali haussa un sourcil devant le conseil. C'était plutôt à elle leur dire ça. Elle n'allait pas se retrouver au milieu d'ennemis. Le ninja enleva sa main et allait sortir de la pièce. Il sentit une main attraper son poignet et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Faites attention à vous. »

L'argenté lui sourit. Son seul œil visible se courba en un arc de cercle. Cela rassura un peu Llali qui suivit les ninjas à l'extérieur. Elle regarda l'équipe des ninjas de Konoha partir, un nœud se formant dans son ventre. Kakashi Hatake était le premier visage amical qu'elle avait rencontré au bout de quinze ans. Et aujourd'hui, elle le regardait partir en se demandant si elle allait le revoir. Elle n'était pas stupide. Des ninjas capables d'enlever le Kazekage était parfaitement capable de tuer le jônin.

« Ils vont revenir. » Fit une voix à ses côtés.

Llali posa son regard sur Temari. Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune femme cette confiance et cet espoir sans limite. Un sourire traversa les lèvres de la métamorphe. La jeune kunoichi sourit en voyant le bâillement qui décrocha la mâchoire de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

« Suivez-moi, Llali-san. Je vais vous montrer un endroit où vous reposer en toute tranquillité. »

Lorsque Llali put enfin s'affaler sur le lit, un soupir de contentement traversa ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	17. A une passante

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

A une passante

 _La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait.  
Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,  
Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse  
Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet _

_Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue.  
Moi je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,  
Dans son œil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,  
La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue. _

_Un éclair… puis la nuit ! – Fugitive beauté  
Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,  
Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité ?_

 _Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! Trop tard ! Jamais peut-être !  
Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,  
Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Llali fut réveillée par des cris de joie dans le village. Baillant et se levant avec difficulté, la jeune femme partit à la fenêtre afin d'observer l'agitation environnante. La foule semblait avoir envahie les rues, tandis que civils comme ninjas s'agitaient d'enthousiasme et d'excitation. Secouant la tête et se frottant les yeux, la métamorphe sortit de sa chambre et suivit le bruit pour finalement arriver à l'extérieur.

Elle resta à l'écart lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui saluaient la foule, Temari et Kankuro l'entourant avec des sourires radieux. Elle repéra également les ninjas de Konoha et s'étonna de voir l'équipe de Gai. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que Kakashi s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le maître en Taijutsu pour rester debout.

Le ninja copieur sembla sentir son regard car il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui envoya un sourire rassurant. La jeune femme ne s'y laissa pas prendre et un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Llali regarda les ninjas s'éloigner et rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par les affaires des ninjas et savait sa présence indésirable.

Elle se mit à marcher tranquillement autour du bâtiment admirant la vue qu'il y avait sur le village. Elle s'accouda à une barrière. Le vent souleva doucement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. La métamorphe resta un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser gentiment sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard blanc de Neji.

« Llali-san, nous allons bientôt partir. Il faudrait aller préparer vos affaires. »

« Je suis prête. »

Le jeune Hyuga haussa un sourcil, tout en détaillant la silhouette face à lui. La jeune femme était fine mais tout en muscle. Une aura étrange s'échappait d'elle, un mélange de sauvagerie et d'innocence. Neji fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la tension qui habitait ses muscles. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et lui indiqua de le suivre. Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans le bâtiment.

Les ninjas de Konoha attendaient devant les portes de Suna. Gaara et Naruto se tenaient face à face et se saluaient respectueusement. Le regard du Kazekage dériva sur Llali qui attendait patiemment le regard perdu sur l'étendue du désert.

« Llali-san. »

La jeune femme se retourna pour dévisager le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il semblait la détailler avec son regard insondable.

« Merci d'avoir amené Sakura jusqu'à Suna. » Dit Gaara.

La métamorphe lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous avez un très beau village, prenez-en soin. »

Gaara hocha la tête avant de s'écarter pour aller saluer une dernière fois Naruto. Kakashi, qui était soutenu par Gai, donna le signal du départ et la petite troupe se mit en mouvement.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes et Gai commençait à s'impatienter. Le ninja copieur lança un regard désolé à son rival. Llali posa un regard interrogateur sur Sakura.

« Kakashi-sensei n'est pas en état de courir. » Dit la rose, pour répondre à la question silencieuse de la métamorphe.

« Et Gai-sensei n'aime pas marcher. Enfin à une allure normale. » Rajouta Tenten.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Llali qui secoua la tête. Elle s'approcha des deux jônins. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Gai, sous le regard suspicieux de Kakashi. Le ninja copieur se tendit encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'immense sourire qui barrait le visage de son collègue.

La forme de Llali changea pour laisser place à un cheval à la robe entièrement noire. L'argenté se retrouva soudainement sur le dos de ce dernier. Il s'accrocha à la crinière de l'animal.

« Allons-y Llali ! Laissons la fougue de notre jeunesse nous ramener à Konoha ! »

Le cheval secoua la tête. Elle savait Gai motivé mais à ce point-là.

« Llali, tu es sure que ça va aller ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cheval se mit en marche d'un pas souple, sous les regards étonnés des autres ninjas. Le petit groupe se consulta du regard avant d'accélérer l'allure. Le ninja copieur s'accrocha à la crinière du cheval lorsque celui-ci partit au galop. Il s'étonna du confort qu'il avait sur le dos de l'animal. Il se pencha en avant et sourit en voyant les oreilles du cheval se tourner vers lui.

« Dès que tu es fatiguée, tu t'arrêtes compris ? »

Llali ne réagit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement lorsqu'elle sentit le poids du ninja s'alourdir sur son dos tandis qu'il venait de s'endormir sur son encolure. Sakura lança un regard complice à la métamorphe en voyant son sensei dormir, certainement bercé par l'allure de l'animal.

* * *

Lorsque l'argenté se réveilla, il remarqua que l'allure du groupe avait ralenti. Il se redressa, tout en étirant ses muscles. Une petite sieste ne lui avait pas fait de mal même s'il sentait toujours que son corps était faible. Sous lui, le cheval trébucha manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Jetant un regard en biais à l'animal, Kakashi fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter pour se regrouper autour de lui.

Le cheval souffla de soulagement. La métamorphe n'avait pas l'endurance des ninjas et avec un poids conséquent sur le dos, elle ne pouvait pas tenir de longues distances. Elle n'avait même plus la force de garder sa tête en hauteur.

« Neji, trouve-nous un endroit pour camper. On va s'arrêter pour se reposer. »

Le ninja acquiesça et activa son byakugan. En quelques secondes, il trouva une prairie le long d'une rivière, parfaite pour passer la nuit. Il indiqua la direction au petit groupe et les mena jusque là-bas. Les ninjas se mirent immédiatement à préparer le campement. Gai aida Kakashi à descendre du dos de Llali, qui reprit forme humaine. La jeune femme chancela sur ses jambes et faillit tomber par terre mais fut rattrapé par Gai à temps.

« Ah mes amis ! Je suis un vrai pilier pour vous ! » Fit le ninja vert, fier de lui et faisant tournoyer les deux adultes avec lui.

« Gai-sensei. » Fit Tenten, le regard réprobateur.

L'homme afficha un sourire penaud avant de poser la jeune femme et le ninja copieur contre un arbre. L'argenté jeta un regard inquiet à la métamorphe qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Il sourit et l'attrapa pour laisser sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Kakashi regarda ses coéquipiers s'agitaient sur le terrain. Il fit un signe de main à Sakura qui s'approcha et passa ses mains auréolés de chakra au-dessus de la forme endormie de Llali.

« Elle est juste épuisée, Kakashi-sensei. »

L'argenté hocha la tête. Gai revint vers eux et il prit délicatement la métamorphe dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il l'allongea dans un futon et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Les ninjas passèrent la soirée, profitant d'un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Izumo et Kotetsu s'ennuyaient. Ils étaient assis à leur bureau, à l'entrée de Konoha. Les deux chunins baillèrent à l'unisson. Surveiller l'entrée de Konoha était vraiment la pire des corvées. Izumo releva la tête en voyant un petit groupe approcher. Il reconnut sans mal Gai et Lee, dans leurs combinaisons vertes, et en tête de la troupe. Il fut étonné de voir que Kakashi Hatake était juché sur un cheval noir.

« Gai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei. » Saluèrent les deux gardes.

« Nous revenons de Suna. »

Kotetsu hocha la tête et les laissa rentrer. Les deux chunins observèrent la petite troupe se diriger vers la tour de l'hokage.

* * *

Tsunade détailla du regard les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Tous les ninjas semblaient en forme, sauf Kakashi qui s'appuyait complètement sur Gai. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu recours à son sharingan, lors du rapport de mission. Le regard de l'hokage dériva sur Llali, qui elle était complètement soutenue par Naruto. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler. Elle était visiblement épuisée.

« Bien, cette mission est donc un succès. Le Kazekage et son frère sont sains et saufs. »

« Mamie Tsunade, à propos de l'akatsuki… » Commença Naruto, en s'avançant.

Llali grogna en sentant le déplacement du Jinchuriki. Ses muscles hurlaient de douleur à chaque mouvement. Le blond s'excusa du regard.

« Naruto, nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper de Kakashi et de Llali. Ils ont besoin de passer à l'hôpital. »

L'hôte ne rajouta rien. Il sentait que la métamorphe s'appuyait de tout son poids contre lui. Les discussions pouvaient attendre et Kurama le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Durant tout le trajet du retour, le démon renard n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à Naruto de surveiller la jeune femme.

« Allez tous vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Gai, Naruto, suivez-moi. »

Les ninjas obtempérèrent et suivirent la sanin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre avec deux lits. Naruto allongea Llali sur l'un des lits et remarqua qu'à peine posé sur le matelas, elle s'endormit. Shizune s'approcha et passa ses mains auréolées de chakra au-dessus de la jeune femme.

« Elle n'a rien, Tsunade-sama. »

L'hokage hocha la tête, occupée à examiner le ninja copieur. La blonde soupira et lança un regard réprobateur à son subalterne. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire enfantin. Tsunade secoua la tête, en se redressant.

« Kakashi, la technique que tu as utilisé consomme beaucoup trop de chakra. Tu es au repos complet pendent deux semaines, pas d'entraînements, pas de missions. »

L'argenté commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir de sa supérieure.

« On te garde à l'hôpital pendant 24 heures pour observation. Après tu pourras rentrer chez toi, pour te reposer. » Précisa la sanin.

L'argenté soupira et acquiesça. Personne ne contredisait jamais les ordres de Tsunade, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avis médicaux. Il regarda le petit groupe sortir de la chambre. Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi de la métamorphe. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Kakashi sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

* * *

Tsunade était soulagée. La mission à Suna s'était passé le mieux possible. Elle avait déjà envoyé Jiraya à la recherche d'informations sur l'akatsuki. S'asseyant à son bureau, elle sourit satisfaite. Llali s'était révélé un élément intéressant de la mission. Se saisissant du rapport de Sakura, elle le relut encore une fois. La métamorphe avait permis de réduire considérablement les temps de trajet. Pouvoir amener des renforts sur le terrain en peu de temps était un atout considérable.

L'attention de l'hokage se porta sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les membres du conseil de Konoha. L'attitude de la blonde changea totalement. Son corps se tendit tandis que son sourire disparut. Elle salua les anciens d'un signe de tête sec.

« Tsunade, nous voulions te parler de ton ingérence concernant la métamorphe. » Dit Danzô, d'une voix froide.

« Mon… ingérence… » Répéta Tsunade, se retenant d'exploser.

« Tu l'as autorisée à sortir du village, sans nous demander notre avis. »

« Je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis l'hokage, je n'ai pas à vous demander votre autorisation pour agir. »

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. La sanin affrontait du regard les vieillards. Elle ne les aimait et elle aimait encore moins quand ils venaient remettre en question ses décisions.

« Tsunade, ce monst… personne est dangereuse. Elle ne doit pas sortir du village, il faut l'enfermer. »

« Danzô. Je croyais que tu étais le premier à vouloir utiliser toutes les forces en présence pour protéger le village. Llali est un atout en plus pour Konoha. »

« Sauf qu'elle est incontrôlable. Elle est un danger pour le village. »

« Crois ce que tu veux Danzô. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils avaient des ambitions pour le village complétement différentes.

« Je te préviens elle n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

L'homme au visage à moitié caché par les bandages ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'hokage. Hokage qui comprit très vite la menace. Elle savait Danzô extrémiste. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à éliminer Llali, s'il la considérait comme gênante. Or tout ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler était gênant pour le vieil homme.

« Et moi aussi je te préviens, Danzô. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elle, tu auras affaire à moi. »

La seule femme du conseil s'avança. Elle n'était d'accord avec aucun des deux protagonistes. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que la métamorphe était en complète liberté dans le village, sans surveillance. Mais la solution de Danzô d'enfermer la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

« Je suis d'accord avec Tsunade. » Commença la conseillère.

La blonde haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard étonné à la femme. C'était très rare que les deux femmes soient d'accord.

« Cette métamorphe donne un coup d'avance au village. Si nous arrivons à la convaincre de travailler pour nous, imaginez comme cela simplifierait les missions d'infiltration. »

La sanin ne commenta pas. Elle ne se voyait pas envoyer Llali, qui restait malgré tout une civile, sur ce type de mission extrêmement dangereuse. Elle laissa la vieille continuer.

« Mais malgré tout, je reste persuadée qu'il faut la garder sous surveillance constante. On ne peut pas la laisser se balader librement dans le village ou partir seule à l'extérieur. »

Tsunade ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer mais fut coupée par la voix autoritaire de la conseillère.

« Je sais que Jiraya lui a apposé un sceau pour l'aider à se contrôler mais ça ne règle pas le problème. Nous ne la connaissons pas et avec son passé, elle reste instable psychologiquement. »

L'hokage ne réagit pas. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à l'admettre, Llali restait dangereuse. Elle observa les membres du conseil et réfléchit à une solution. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle finit par prendre une décision.

« Je vais lui proposer un programme d'entraînement afin de lui faire intégrer nos forces actives. Elle sera ainsi en permanence sous la tutelle de ninjas. »

« Et la nuit ? »

« Son appartement est situé dans une résidence où tous les locataires sont des ninjas. Et je vais dire à l'un de mes hommes d'y apposer des sceaux de sécurité. »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

« Elle ne refusera pas. »

Les conseillers détaillèrent du regard la sanin. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. Finalement, ils acquiescèrent un par un, Danzô étant le dernier à faire mine d'adhérer à ce plan. Les vieillards finirent par sortir du bureau de l'hokage, qui soupira une fois la porte fermée. La solution qu'elle avait donnée était temporaire. Elle savait que dès qu'elle allait vouloir donner plus de liberté à la métamorphe, le conseil allait lui tomber dessus.

Tsunade se rappela les paroles de Danzô et se redressa dans son siège. Elle fit un signe de main et un ANBU apparut devant elle, droit dans son uniforme.

« Je veux que tu charges un de tes hommes de la protection de Llali. »

« Danzô ? »

L'hokage hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il aime encore moins les plans que j'ai pour elle. »

« Risques d'assassinat ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque-là. Mets un ANBU en formation à ce poste et surtout dis-lui de la prévenir de sa présence. »

« Vous voulez que Llali soit en courant de cette mesure ? »

« Elle sentira la présence de votre homme quoi qu'il arrive. Autant prendre les devants et lui dire que c'est pour sa sécurité. »

« Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

« Tu peux y aller. »

L'homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Tsunade tourna son regard vers le village. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à gagner la confiance de Llali. Et ainsi elle allait pouvoir faire tomber son pire ennemi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

On continue doucement mais surement d'avancer dans cette histoire !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	18. Le guignon

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le guignon

 _Pour soulever un poids si lourd,  
Sisyphe, il faudrait ton courage !  
Bien qu'on ait du cœur à l'ouvrage,  
L'art est long et le Temps est court._

 _Loin des sépultures célèbres,  
Vers un cimetière isolé,  
Mon cœur, comme un tambour voilé,  
Va battant de marches funèbres._

 _Maint joyau dort enseveli  
Dans les ténèbres et l'oubli,  
Bien loin des pioches et des sondes _

_Mainte fleur épanche à regret  
Son parfum doux comme un secret  
Dans les solitudes profondes._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Llali se réveilla doucement. Elle étira ses muscles encore endormis. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. La jeune femme détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle était. C'était une chambre aux murs blancs avec deux lits. Le regard de la métamorphe s'attarda sur le deuxième lit où une silhouette était endormie.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle sourit en voyant le ninja copieur endormi, avec une expression paisible sur le visage. Elle s'étonna de voir qu'il dormait avec son masque. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de l'argenté et regarda le paysage dehors. Le village de Konoha était animé de son activité habituelle. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, indiquant à Llali que l'après-midi était bien entamée. Elle resta ainsi assise un petit moment, laissant ses muscles se reposer.

L'attention de la métamorphe se reporta sur le lit derrière elle, lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement provenant de ce dernier. Kakashi était en train de se réveiller. Peu habitué à dormir aussi profondément, il avait perdu tous ses repères. Il batailla avec le drap un moment avant de réussir à se redresser. L'argenté détecta alors la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui l'observait avec un regard curieux et un brin moqueur.

« Yo. » Salua le ninja.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Llali.

« Courbaturé. Et toi ? »

« Fatiguée. »

Les deux se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils faisaient une belle équipe. Tous les deux à l'hôpital pour cause de grande fatigue.

« Je ne pensais pas que te transformer t'épuisait autant. »

« Je me fatigue un peu plus vite que sous ma vraie forme. Mais c'est surtout le fait de rester longtemps sous une forme animale qui est épuisant. »

Le ninja copieur haussa un sourcil, incitant la jeune femme à continuer.

« C'est compliqué à expliquer. Disons que plus je reste sous forme animale, plus mon esprit… s'épuise… je crois. » Hésita la jeune femme.

Elle lança un regard désolé à l'argenté, qui la rassura d'un signe de main. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux et Llali finit par se lever pour retourner dans son lit. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres lorsque ses muscles se relâchèrent. Kakashi lui lança un regard amusé avant d'attraper son petit livre vert et de se mettre à le feuilleter.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, pour voir l'argenté plongé dans sa lecture tandis que Llali s'était rendormie. Elle s'approcha du ninja et le salua d'un geste de la main.

« Je vois que vous allez bien mieux, Hatake-san. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir cet après-midi. »

Le ninja copieur sourit. Il était soulagé de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Il détestait cet endroit. Son regard dévia vers la forme endormie. L'infirmière suivit son regard.

« Elle pourra sortir en même temps que vous, elle a juste besoin de repos. »

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, mais avant de passer la porte elle se retourna.

« Quelqu'un viendra vous voir dans 1 heure pour remplir les formulaires de sortie. Il faudra la réveiller. »

* * *

Llali et Kakashi sortaient de l'hôpital. Ils se mirent à marcher lentement en direction de leurs appartements. Llali posa une main sur son ventre en sentant la faim qui la tenaillait. Le ninja copieur sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi avait faim. Son ventre gronda d'ailleurs de mécontentement.

« Tu veux venir manger chez moi ? » Demanda Llali.

Le ninja copieur se dépêcha de dire oui. La métamorphe avait un don pour la cuisine. A chaque fois qu'il mangeait chez elle, il se régalait. Arrivée dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, elle se mit à cuisiner laissant Kakashi emprunter sa douche. Elle prépara un repas simple, baillant par intermittence. Définitivement les longs voyages n'étaient pas pour elle.

Lorsque le ninja copieur sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, ils mirent à table et dévorèrent leurs repas en silence. Aucun des deux n'avait la force de trouver un sujet de conversation.

« Je vais débarrasser. Vas prendre ta douche. » Dit l'argenté, une fois le repas fini.

Llali fila sans demander son reste et se glissa sous la douche avec délice. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau un long moment. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après un long voyage, cela détendait ses muscles. Enfin elle se décida à sortir de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de son corps nu. Elle sortit de la salle de bains pour découvrir Kakashi Hatake allongé de tout son long sur son canapé. S'approchant de lui, elle déposa délicatement une couverture sur ses épaules et laissa ses doigts jouer avec les mèches argentés.

Cet homme avait une place particulière dans sa vie. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il restait silencieux à ses côtés ne la jugeant pas. Mais il restait quelqu'un de mystérieux. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mis à part qu'il était respecté par les autres ninjas du village et qu'il avait des lectures douteuses. Elle avait ouvert un de ses livres et l'avait lu sceptique au début, puis elle s'était laissé charmer.

Un bâillement décrocha sa mâchoire. Elle passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux argentés et partit dans sa chambre. Elle retira sa serviette et s'allongea nue dans son lit. La jeune femme rabattit la couette sur son nez avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle ne connaissait rien de mieux que de retrouver son lit après une dure journée.

L'esprit de la métamorphe partit vagabonder. Elle se faisait à sa vie dans ce village. Trouver sa place dans ce monde était quelque chose de compliqué mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait bien. Cette mission l'avait épuisé mais elle s'était sentie utile. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Son souffle ralentit et elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Llali fut réveillée par des voix dans son salon. Grognant, elle ouvrit les yeux et écrasa un coussin sur sa tête essayant d'ignorer les voix. Un nouveau soupir la traversa lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'endormir. Etirant ses muscles, la métamorphe finit par se lever et enfiler une tenue. Elle sortit de sa chambre et resta un instant sur le seuil, étonnée de voir un homme en tenue noir avec un masque en porcelaine sur le visage. Son regard dévia sur Kakashi qui était assis sur son canapé et qui lui lança un sourire. La métamorphe s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle, détaillant le membre des forces spéciales de la tête au pied.

L'homme ne cilla pas sous l'examen qu'elle lui infligeait et se contentant d'incliner la tête de côté dans un salut sommaire.

« Je suis chargée par l'hokage d'assurer votre protection. » Annonça l'ANBU.

« Ma protection… » Dit Llali, en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était la nouvelle excuse que l'hokage avait donc trouver pour la mettre sous surveillance. Elle sentait la déception l'envahir. Elle pensait pourtant avoir obtenu la confiance de la blonde. Kakashi se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Ta présence ici et ton départ à Suna n'a pas fait que des heureux, et quelqu'un a proféré des menaces à ton encontre. »

Llali ne réagit pas. Son visage pâlit légèrement tandis qu'elle assimilait la nouvelle. Quelqu'un menaçait d'attenter à sa vie et apparemment la menace semblait bien réelle puisque Tsunade avait estimé qu'un ANBU était nécessaire pour assurer sa protection.

« Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de vous prévenir de ma présence afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. » Ajouta le ninja des forces spéciales, d'une voix neutre.

« Et vous allez me surveiller tout le temps ? »

« Pas surveiller, assurer votre protection. Et sinon oui. »

La métamorphe soupira. Puis finit par hausser les épaules en s'écartant du mur, elle attrapa un bol dans sa cuisine et commença à se préparer un petit déjeuner sous les regards des deux ninjas.

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? C'est une décision de l'hokage je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, c'est vous le plus à plaindre. » Dit la jeune femme, en désignant l'ANBU.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que me suivre toute la journée. » Expliqua-t-elle.

L'ANBU ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer légèrement. Les craintes de l'hokage étaient certes fondées mais la mesure qu'elle avait prise lui semblait un peu trop drastique. La métamorphe semblait pouvoir se défendre seule. Sans rien ajouter, l'homme salua Llali et Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Llali se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de la mission à Suna et la jeune femme en avait profité pour se reposer et flâner dans le village, suivie par l'ANBU. Il ne l'avait jamais lâché et elle s'était habituée à lui préparer à manger le soir. Elle laissait une assiette sur la table avant de se coucher et la retrouvait le lendemain matin, propre. Elle se sentait maintenant complètement remise. Elle monta rapidement les marches et toqua à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle.

La blonde la salua avec un sourire. Elle détailla la jeune femme et fut contente de constater que la métamorphe semblait complètement remise.

« Llali, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Llali haussa un sourcil. La mine sérieuse de l'hokage commençait à l'inquiéter légèrement.

« La mission à Suna nous a montré que tu peux être un soutien de grande valeur pour nos ninjas. Je voulais donc t'intégrer à nos équipes pour des missions, si tu acceptes bien sûr. »

La métamorphe se figea. Des missions. L'hokage lui proposait de partir en mission, de sortir du village. Elle réfléchit un moment. Son regard détaillait la blonde, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, le regard sérieux.

« Tu auras un salaire, bien évidemment. »

« J'accepte. »

L'hokage détailla une dernière fois la jeune femme, face à elle. Un sourire s'étala doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'appel de l'extérieur et de l'aventure était trop fort pour la métamorphe.

« Bien, je vais convoquer les hommes qui seront tes coéquipiers afin de les mettre au courant. Avant de partir pour ta première mission, tu vas t'entraîner avec eux pendant un mois afin que chacun de vous sache travailler ensemble. »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Llali. Cela fit sourire Tsunade qui avait eu vent des entraînements que lui avaient fait subir Kakashi et Jiraya.

« Tu rejoindras ton équipe demain matin au terrain d'entraînement numéro 4. »

Llali hocha la tête et quitta le bureau de la blonde. Elle se mit à marcher pensive. Sa situation évoluait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Pourtant, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir du village était pour elle, un vrai soulagement. Elle aimait bien Konoha mais cette soif d'aventure ne la quittait jamais. Kurama lui avait expliqué un jour que les métamorphes étaient de grands nomades, ne restant que peu de temps au même endroit. Un sourire finit par éclairer son visage. Un peu de changement n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

* * *

Tsunade attendait dans son bureau. Ses doigts tapotaient son bureau avec impatience. Elle soupira et jeta un regard mécontent aux hommes face à son bureau. Ces derniers évitèrent habilement la confrontation, trouvant un soudain intérêt à l'admiration des murs du bureau. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et celui qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau se figea en sentant le regard foudroyant de l'hokage sur lui.

« Yo. » Dit-il finalement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kakashi salua ses collègues, surpris de trouver de tels ninjas dans le bureau. Il était rare que l'hokage les regroupe pour une mission. Genma Shiranui, expert en fuinjutsu et membre des forces spéciales. Raido Namiashi, expert en assassinat et également ancien ANBU. Shikamaru Nara, chunin et stratège hors pair. Le regard du ninja copieur finit par se poser sur Ibiki Morino, qui se trouvait à côté de Tsunade.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un assignement un peu spécial. »

Les ninjas ne réagirent pas, attendant la suite. La blonde fit un signe de tête à Ibiki, qui s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole.

« Vous avez pour mission de former Llali aux missions de terrains. Ensuite, vous formerez une équipe avec elle. »

Personne ne réagit. Un silence tendu s'installa dans le bureau.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda l'argenté.

« Kakashi, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle est capable de faire. » Dit Tsunade.

« Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle est fragile. »

« A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai réuni une telle équipe ? »

Le ninja copieur ne dit plus rien. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait responsable de la jeune femme. Un nouveau silence s'installa finalement interrompu par la voix grave de Genma.

« En quoi consiste sa formation ? »

« Entraînement à l'infiltration, traque et assassinat si possible. » Dit Ibiki.

« Vous voulez la former à l'espionnage ? » Demanda Raido.

Tsunade acquiesça. Shikamaru passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensif. La capacité de la jeune femme à se transformer était un atout indéniable en infiltration. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi avoir réuni trois jônins de haut niveau.

« Vous avez un mois pour la former. Ensuite elle passera un test pour savoir si elle est capable de partir en mission. »

Kakashi laissa son regard traîner sur Ibiki. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le chef de la section interrogatoire et espionnage du village avait un rôle à jouer dans le nouveau statut de Llali. Serrant les dents, le ninja copieur sortit du bureau lorsque Tsunade leur fit signe de partir. Il sentit la main de Genma se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu savais qu'ils allaient finir par l'utiliser. »

L'argenté grogna pour seule réponse. Lui et les autres ninjas étaient habitués à être des outils dans les mains du conseil. Les ninjas finirent par se séparer, se saluant avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols de Konoha, un homme se tenait debout. L'obscurité l'entourait. Son aura sombre et menaçante en devenait presque étouffante. Une silhouette sombre apparut derrière l'homme.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Danzô-sama ? »

Le vieil homme se retourna et détailla son subordonné. Le ninja d'élite avait la tête baissé et attendait patiemment ses ordres. Danzô eut un drôle de sourire. Comme il était facile de dresser les hommes.

« Oui, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

L'homme ne réagit pas attendant ses ordres, comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était.

« Il est temps d'éliminer cette chère métamorphe. »

« Assassinat ? »

« Reste discret. »

Le membre de la Racine acquiesça et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Un sourire carnassier apparut de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'homme. Cette métamorphe était tout ce qu'il détestait et ce qu'il détestait, il l'écrasait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci. Merci de continuer à me suivre.

Enjoy,

mooonknight


	19. Le chat

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Un grand merci à scorpon, sakurinhatake et tous ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ! Ca me motive pour continuer la suite !

Désolée pour le retard !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le chat

 _Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux  
Retiens les griffes de ta patte,  
Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,  
Mêlés de métal et d'agate. _

_Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir  
Ta tête et ton dos élastique,  
Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir  
De palper ton corps électrique,_

 _Je vois ma femme en esprit. Son regard,_

 _Comme le tien, aimable bête,_

 _Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,_

 _Et, des pieds jusques à la tête,_

 _Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum_

 _Nagent autour de son corps brun._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Le chat s'écrasa au sol. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, sa queue bougeant doucement au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux à la pupille verticale scrutaient le paysage devant lui, captant chaque mouvement. Un bruit attira l'attention de l'animal, qui se mit en mouvement doucement. D'un bond, le félin grimpa à un arbre et attendit sa proie. Un homme passa sous le perchoir de l'animal et ce dernier bondit immédiatement. Les pattes en avant, le chat atterrit souplement sur la tête de l'homme.

« Llali… » Maugréa le ninja, en sentant le poids du félin sur sa tête.

Kakashi soupira et continua son chemin. Le chat sur sa tête commençait déjà à s'amuser avec ses mèches de cheveux. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les entraînements et que la jeune femme avait découvert sa mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard, elle s'amusait à le chasser. Elle le traquait sur tout le chemin et finissait par lui tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Le ninja copieur avait d'abord trouvé cela agaçant, puis s'était finalement habitué, se surprenant même à attendre comment la métamorphe allait procéder.

Lorsque le ninja copieur arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, il salua Genma, Raido et Shikamaru d'un mouvement de main. Ces derniers lui lancèrent un regard curieux. Dans les cheveux argentés du jônin, un félin au pelage noir les observait de ses yeux violets. D'un bond, le chat descendit de son perchoir. Il atterrit souplement au sol et partit s'allonger à côté de Shikamaru.

« Bien, aujourd'hui on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau. » Annonça Kakashi.

Les ninjas lui lancèrent un regard intrigué. Ils avaient commencé l'entraînement depuis deux semaines et n'avaient eu de cesse d'accorder leurs capacités de combat avec les différentes formes de la métamorphe. Ils lui avaient aussi appris à se défendre sous forme humaine. Les ninjas avaient très vite compris que l'infiltration n'allait pas être un problème, vu que sous forme animale la jeune femme était quasiment indétectable.

« Quel genre de truc nouveau ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

L'argenté se tourna vers Llali, qui avait repris forme humaine. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant la réponse du ninja.

« Entraînement aérien. »

Un sourire dévoila les dents de la jeune femme, tandis que les ninjas regardaient perplexes l'argenté.

« L'attaque qui a eu lieu à Suna nous a montré combien nous sommes vulnérables contre ce type d'attaque. Nous ne savons pas combattre, ni nous défendre depuis les airs. »

« Ca se tient. » Dit Shikamaru, d'une voix traînante.

« Cette forme de combat ne doit pas être négligée. Llali. » Fit le ninja copieur, en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'écarta légèrement du groupe et changea de forme. Un aigle de trois mètres de haut apparut. Genma s'approcha de l'oiseau et posa une main sur ses plumes.

« Tu ne nous l'avais pas encore fait celui-là. » Sourit l'homme.

Genma était toujours étonné par les formes diverses et variées que la jeune femme pouvait prendre. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la jeune femme. Raido s'approcha à son tour et étudia le corps de l'aigle. Son regard détecta les différents points d'accroches et il commença à réfléchir aux différentes possibilités de formation de combat.

« Tu peux prendre d'autres formes que celle-ci pour voler ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui mais Kakashi m'a demandé de rester sous cette forme. »

L'argenté s'approcha à son tour de l'aigle et il monta d'un bond sur son dos.

« Première phase de l'entraînement, essayez de nous intercepter. » Dit-il, avec dans le ton de la voix un brin de moquerie.

Raido et Genma eurent juste le temps de s'écarter que déjà l'oiseau prenait son envol dans un mouvement puissant. Le mouvement d'air souleva les cheveux des ninjas restés au sol. Genma soupira tandis que Raido eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Pas de doute qu'ils avaient préparés ça. » Dit le ninja, passant sa main sur sa cicatrice.

« Galère. » Dit Shikamaru, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les ninjas eurent soudain juste le temps de se plaquer au sol. L'aigle venait de descendre en piqué vers eux et Kakashi en profitait pour leur lancer de nombreux shuriken. Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

Kakashi et Llali, eux, profitaient du vol. Ils s'étaient entraînés tous les soirs après que les autres soient partis. Et ils avaient atteints un niveau de coordination assez impressionnant. Le ninja copieur devait avouer que le combat aérien donnait accès à de nombreuses possibilités.

« Ils sont partis dans la forêt. » Dit Llali.

« Je sais. Ils se dirigent vers l'ouest. » Dit l'argenté, sa pupille rouge scannant les arbres sous eux.

« Ils peuvent nous voir ? »

« Pas de là où ils sont. »

« On ne peut pas les atteindre s'ils restent cachés sous les arbres. »

« Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à les déloger. »

Llali comprit sans peine l'allusion du ninja copieur. Dans un mouvement fluide, l'aigle plongea vers la forêt. Lorsque l'argenté sur son dos lui fit signe, l'oiseau se retourna.

« Katon, boule de feu suprême. » Fit l'homme.

Les arbres s'embrasèrent. La forêt devint un véritable brasier. L'aigle se retourna à nouveau, et Kakashi regarda avec satisfaction son œuvre. Il voyait Genma, Raido et Shikamaru qui couraient pour essayer d'échapper aux flammes. Le ninja copieur avait hâte de voir ce qu'allait faire ses hommes.

* * *

Shikamaru grogna en s'écroulant au sol. Il passa une main recouverte de suie sur son front, y laissant une magnifique trace noire. Kakashi et Llali formait une équipe redoutable. Il ne cessait de frapper, les faisant courir tels des lapins. A peine sortaient-ils de la forêt, que déjà ils devaient affronter les assauts du ninja copieur, couplés avec la vitesse de Llali. Il regarda ses coéquipiers, qui reprenaient aussi leur souffle. S'adossant contre un arbre, il joignit ses mains pour se concentrer.

Genma et Raido le regardèrent et se mirent en position de défense autour du génie. Ils savaient que le Nara était certainement le mieux placé pour leur proposer une stratégie. Les deux jônins attendirent que le chunin se décide. Ils furent surpris de l'accalmie que semblait leur accorder Kakashi.

« Raido-san, Genma-san, voilà ce que l'on va faire. » Fit la voix de Shikamaru.

Les deux ninjas se rapprochèrent du Nara et écoutèrent attentivement son plan d'action.

* * *

A l'autre bout du terrain, Kakashi et Llali se reposaient. Llali avait repris forme humaine et avait plongé dans la rivière, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Elle avait demandé au ninja copieur une petite pause et il la lui avait accordée.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont avoir le temps d'élaborer une stratégie. » Dit Kakashi, adossé contre un arbre et son petit livre ouvert.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter. » Répondit la jeune femme, en sortant de l'eau.

L'argenté laissa un instant son regard dévier sur le corps de la métamorphe. Son T-shirt mouillé moulait parfaitement ses formes et avec la légère transparence du tissu, il pouvait voir la lingerie en dentelle que la jeune femme portait. Le ninja copieur sentit son corps réagir et se releva d'un mouvement fluide. Il évita le regard de la jeune femme et se rafraichit le visage, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. L'argenté sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main fine de Llali sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. On y retourne ? »

Llali lui envoya un sourire resplendissant et changea de forme. En quelques secondes, le couple se retrouva dans les airs. Kakashi secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer de son esprit l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et au corps plus que désirable. Le ninja copieur souleva son bandeau, révélant son sharingan.

« Nord-Ouest. » Dit-il.

L'aigle changea de cap immédiatement.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Shikamaru, Raido et Genma sortirent de la forêt. Ils se placèrent dans la prairie. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir apparaître au loin la silhouette d'un aigle dans le ciel. Contrairement aux autres fois, l'oiseau s'immobilisa à une distance raisonnable. Il resta dans les airs, attendant que les hommes au sol se mettent en mouvement. Ces derniers se consultèrent du regard et se mirent en mouvement.

Comme il l'espérait Shikamaru vit l'aigle bouger, en réponse à leurs mouvements. L'énorme oiseau partit en piqué et se rapprocha à une vitesse folle des ninjas. Le Nara se mit en position tandis que Raido et Genma continuait à courir. Les deux hommes lancèrent des kunai, qui furent déviés par les shuriken du ninja copieur.

Genma eut un sourire. C'était exactement la réaction qu'ils attendaient. D'un coup, il rabattit sa main vers son visage. De fin fils transparents chantèrent et les kunai changèrent de trajectoire pour passer au-dessus de Llali. D'un autre mouvement, le jônin rabattit les kunai, entourant l'aigle avec les fils. L'homme arrêta sa course et injecta du chakra dans ses pieds prêt à recevoir le choc.

Llali avait senti les fils s'enrouler autour de son corps. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça jusqu'au moment où les fils se tendirent. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et stoppèrent brutalement son vol. Sans vitesse, elle ne pouvait rester longtemps dans les airs. Dans un cri strident, l'oiseau s'écrasa au sol, Kakashi ayant juste le temps de sauter du dos de sa monture. A peine, l'argenté mit les pieds au sol que déjà Raido se trouvait face à lui prêt à l'affronter.

« Kagemane no jutsu, réussi. » Fit la voix de Shikamaru.

Kakashi grogna. Il était incapable de bouger ni de se défaire de l'ombre. La tactique des ninjas avaient été efficaces. Immobiliser en priorité l'ennemi le plus menaçant était une des règles de base. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un nouveau cri.

Llali se débattait avec les fils. Genma tirait sur ces derniers afin de maintenir l'oiseau au sol. L'animal déployait une rage et une force impressionnante. Les plumes de l'aigle commençaient à se colorer de rouge. Le ninja copieur fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur du sang.

« On arrête là. » Dit-il.

Shikamaru relâcha immédiatement son jutsu, tandis que Genma détendit ses fils. Llali reprit forme humaine et resta étendue au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient striées par des coupures fines. La métamorphe grogna en sentant une douleur dans son épaule droite. L'atterrissage n'avait pas été des plus doux. Genma s'approcha du corps étendu au sol et s'accroupit au sol. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et son visage se crispait régulièrement de douleur.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait qu'il y était allé fort mais il n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Et maintenant qu'il voyait la jeune femme, étendue au sol avec du sang coulant doucement sur sa peau, il s'en voulait un peu. Un grondement le sortit de ses pensées et il comprit son erreur. Le ninja se retrouva plaqué au sol, un énorme loup noir le surplombant. La gueule de l'animal révéla une rangée de crocs blancs et effilés. Genma déglutit difficilement, figé sur place.

« Tu aurais pu faire attention. » Grogna le loup.

« Tes adversaires ne vont pas te ménager. » Répliqua le ninja.

Les deux êtres s'affrontèrent du regard un petit moment. Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Tu sais ça ne me déplaît d'être en-dessous mais je préfèrerais que tu ais ta forme plus humaine. »

Le loup se figea sur place et inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite du sous-entendu. Genma ne se fit pas prier.

« Avec plus de formes féminines. » Ajouta-t-il, en mimant une femme aux formes généreuses avec ses mains.

Llali reprit forme humaine immédiatement, une couleur rouge clairement visible surs ses joues. Elle se releva rapidement tout en lançant un regard courroucé au ninja qui souriait de satisfaction.

« Même heure demain. On travaillera sur les différentes formations possibles. » Dit Kakashi.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête. Le petit groupe se mit en mouvement, sortant du terrain d'entraînement. Shikamaru grogna en étirant ses muscles. Ces entraînements lui demandaient beaucoup trop d'efforts. Son attention fut accaparée par les bras de la métamorphe, sur lesquels coulaient de fins filets de sang.

« Tu devrais te faire soigner. » Dit-il.

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures. » Répondit Llali, en lançant un sourire rassurant au Nara.

« Mouais quand même. »

« Tu as abusé aujourd'hui, Kakashi. » Râla Genma, sentant la fatigue de la journée sur ses épaules.

Kakashi eut un sourire sous son masque. Il observa son équipe et ne put que constater l'effet de l'entraînement. Shikamaru, Genma et Raido étaient recouverts d'une couche de suie et marchaient d'un pas fatigué. Quant à Llali, elle semblait en forme malgré le sang séché qu'elle avait sur les bras.

« On ne sera pas tout le temps ensemble en mission. Il faut que chacun soit capable de s'adapter au mieux aux capacités de Llali. »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence chacun rêvant de retrouver son lit au plus vite. Le petit groupe finit par se séparer, chacun prenant une direction différente. Enfin presque puisque Kakashi suivait la jeune femme, silencieux. Elle lui jeta un regard de côté et soupira.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tes blessures ont besoin d'être désinfectées. » Répondit le ninja copieur, en tournant une page de son livre.

« Je peux le faire toute seule. »

L'argenté haussa un sourcil tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à la jeune femme. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Llali grogna sachant très bien qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas du ninja aussi facilement. Les deux arrivèrent à l'appartement de la métamorphe et Llali se retrouva obligée d'attendre assise sur son canapé que l'argenté aille chercher la trousse de premier secours. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que le ninja semblait bien trop familier avec son appartement.

Ce dernier revint vers elle et sortit du coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant. La jeune femme grimaça en sentant le coton entrer en contact avec ses plaies. Elle regarda la main du ninja copieur qui opérait délicatement sur ses blessures. Son regard remonta le long du bras musclé de l'homme et observa son visage. Il semblait concentré sur sa tâche, le masque cachant toujours la partie basse de son visage.

« Pourquoi tu portes un masque ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprenant Kakashi.

Etonnamment, on ne lui posait pas souvent cette question. Les gens s'acharnaient plus à vouloir le lui enlever, plutôt qu'à connaître la raison pour laquelle il le portait. Il sourit derrière ce dernier.

« Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. » Répondit-il, en haussant les épaules.

Il se remit à la tâche, s'attaquant à la jambe droite de la jeune femme. Genma avait vraiment exagéré pour le coup. Il aurait pu y aller moins fort.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une réponse très satisfaisante. »

« Je sais. »

Llali croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre cet homme. Elle frissonna en sentant les doigts du ninja effleurer se jambe. Elle ne le comprenait pas mais elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

« J'ai fini. Ménage ton épaule demain, tu as un mauvais bleu. »

La métamorphe acquiesça. Elle aida le ninja à ranger les affaires et le raccompagna jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Il la salua et se retourna pour partir. Dans une impulsion, la jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, le sentant se raidir par la brusque étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit et se laissa faire.

« Merci. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci !

Enjoy,

mooonknght


	20. Remords posthume

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Désolée pour le retard !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Remords posthume

 _Lorsque tu dormiras, ma belle ténébreuse,_

 _Au fond d'un monument construit en marbre noir,_

 _Et lorsque tu n'auras pour alcôve et manoir_

 _Qu'un caveau pluvieux et qu'une fosse creuse_

 _Quand la pierre, opprimant ta poitrine peureuse_

 _Et tes flancs qu'assouplit un charmant nonchaloir,_

 _Empêchera ton cœur de battre et de vouloir,_

 _Et tes pieds de courir leur course aventureuse,_

 _Le tombeau, confident de mon rêve infini_

 _(Car le tombeau toujours comprendra le poète),_

 _Durant ces grandes nuits d'où le somme est banni,_

 _Te dira : « Que vous sert, courtisane imparfaite,_

 _De n'avoir pas connu ce que pleurent les morts ? »_

 _Et le ver rongera ta peau comme un remords._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Kakashi Hatake était dans le bureau de l'hokage et attendait patiemment la réponse de sa supérieure. Cela faisait un mois exactement qu'ils entraînaient Llali et l'argenté venait de finir son rapport. La métamorphe était prête à partir en mission.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail. » Finit par dire la blonde, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le ninja copieur se contenta d'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il se retourna en entendant la porte et salua Ibiki qui entra dans le bureau.

« Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« Oui, Ibiki. Tiens, voici le dossier de Llali ainsi que le rapport de Kakashi concernant son entraînement. »

L'argenté tiqua. Il se retourna vivement vers la sanin, qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la colère commençant à monter en lui.

« C'était donc ça le petit test final ? » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il connaissait les méthodes d'Ibiki. Elles étaient fourbes et prenaient en compte les pires peurs de l'ennemi. Pas de doute que la métamorphe n'allait pas en sortir en bon état. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement, elle semblait aller mieux. Mais voilà elle semblait.

« Ecoute, Kakashi. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais il faut qu'elle soit préparée à toutes les situations. »

« Si vous faites ça, elle ne nous fera plus jamais confiance. » Gronda l'argenté.

« C'est pour cette raison que je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer le contenu et le but de l'exercice. »

Cette fois, la colère du ninja copieur explosa. Son poing s'abattit sur le bureau de l'hokage, avec une force mal contenue. La blonde eut un léger mouvement de recul, devant la fureur du ninja. Elle ne pensait pas que l'homme allait autant s'énerver. L'argenté dirigea un regard meurtrier vers sa supérieure. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de cette décision. Il restait persuadé qu'il y avait d'autres solutions.

« Parce qu'en plus c'est à moi de lui annoncer. » Dit-il, d'une voix froide.

« Elle te fait confiance. »

« Et nous voulons juste tester ses capacités. » Ajouta Ibiki.

Kakashi finit par s'écarter du bureau. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, son attitude montrant clairement son mécontentement et son désaccord.

« Toi et ton équipe assisteront au test final. Je te laisse le droit d'intervenir si tu penses que cela va trop loin. » Dit Tsunade.

Elle avait que le ninja copieur allait finir par entendre raison et lui laisser une marge de manœuvre finirait par le calmer. Elle vit en effet la tension dans les muscles de l'argenté disparaître légèrement.

« Rendez-vous au terrain numéro 1 demain matin. Je te laisse la prévenir. »

L'argenté finit par saluer son hokage, d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il était toujours inquiet à propos de ce test et ne savait pas trop comment la jeune femme allait réagir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. De tous les jônins qu'il y avait à Konoha, Tsunade avait choisi Ibiki Morino. Le ninja secoua la tête et se décida à retrouver une certaine métamorphe.

* * *

Llali attendait calmement, attablée dans un petit bar. Elle sourit en voyant une silhouette bien connue entrer dans l'établissement. La jeune femme blonde la repéra et vint s'asseoir en face de la métamorphe.

« Llali, ça faisait longtemps ! » S'exclama Lucy, heureuse de revoir son amie.

« Oui, désolée. J'ai été très occupée. » S'excusa Llali.

« J'ai cru comprendre. Alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Fatiguée mais sinon ça va. Et toi ? »

« Oh, tu sais la routine habituelle. » Répondit Lucy, en baissant les yeux tandis qu'une couleur rouge apparaissait sur ses joues.

Llali haussa un sourcil. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et détailla plus attentivement son vis-à-vis. Elle remarquait maintenant les légères touches de maquillage que la blonde avait sur le visage. Elle sentait également une odeur inhabituelle, du parfum. Un sourire déforma les lèvres de la métamorphe, qui se pencha sur la table prête à taquiner son amie.

« La routine, tu dis ? »

« Oui, oui. » S'empressa de répondre Lucy.

Cela la rendit encore plus suspecte aux yeux de Llali.

« Tu n'oublies pas de me dire quelque chose par hasard ? »

La blonde sembla se résigner. Elle leva la tête et posa son regard sur son amie. Lucy se mordilla la lèvre et finit par capituler, devant le regard insistant de Llali.

« Bon d'accord, mais tu ne le répètes à personne, d'accord ? »

Llali s'empressa d'acquiescer, de plus en plus curieuse, quant au secret de son amie.

« Promets le moi ? »

« Promis. »

Lucy se pencha également en avant. Elle se remit à parler, à voix basse, craignant de se faire entendre par les autres personnes dans le bar.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La blonde mit sa main sur la bouche de Llali, avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir. La métamorphe ferma la bouche et grogna, attendant que son amie poursuive ses révélations.

« C'est un ninja. »

« Et c'est sérieux ? »

« Je crois oui. Ca fait environ un mois. Je l'aime bien. »

« Tu l'aimes bien ou tu l'aimes bien bien ? »

« Ne commence pas. »

« Je pose juste une question. » Se défendit Llali, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Lucy se prit la tête dans les mains, rougissant encore plus. Elle ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour le ninja et c'est bien ce qui l'embêtait. Elle lança un regard plein d'incertitudes à son amie. Llali soupira, comprenant le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« C'est un ninja et je ne suis qu'une civile. Je ne suis rien pour lui. »

« C'est ridicule. » Persifla la métamorphe.

La blonde leva des yeux mouillés vers Llali.

« Il reste avec toi non ? Alors avant de te poser des questions aussi ridicules, profite de chaque instant avec lui. »

« Mais… »

« Non pas de mais. Tu as la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui te rend heureuse, tu ne sais pas comment cette histoire va finir mais donne lui la chance de réussir. »

« Depuis quand tu es devenu philosophe, toi ? »

« Depuis que l'on m'a donné une seconde chance. »

Lucy sourit à son amie. Elle ne savait pas du tout du passé de la métamorphe mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile. La blonde sursauta en sentant les mains de Llali se poser sur les siennes.

« La vie est courte et éphémère. La moindre petite chose peut te tuer alors profite. »

« Mais… Justement c'est un ninja… S'il meurt je… »

« Tu seras triste, et puis tu reprendras ta vie. Tu auras toujours une pensée pour la personne partie mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faut plus vivre. »

« Tu es devenue beaucoup trop sage. » Murmura Lucy, laissant un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Llali laissa un petit rire traverser ses lèvres. Non elle n'était pas sage. Elle avait juste connu cette souffrance qu'était la perte d'un être cher. Et elle savait qu'il était possible de se relever. Certes, elle n'était plus la même qu'avant mais elle était vivante.

« Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Lucy passa immédiatement au cramoisi. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je préfère attendre un peu avant de te le présenter. » Murmura la blonde.

Llali acquiesça et ne poussa pas plus loin. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en sirotant leurs boissons tranquillement. La métamorphe profita de ce moment et s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'avec son entraînement, elle passait son temps à dormir. Ce qui désespérait Kakashi d'ailleurs. Les deux amies finirent par se lever et sortir du bar, après avoir payé leurs consommations.

« On se refait ça bientôt ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Bien sûr. »

« Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. »

« A moi aussi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent et se séparèrent, chacune heureuse d'avoir passé un moment ensemble. Llali se mit en route et s'arrêta dans une boutique, afin de remplir son frigo. Elle paya et sortit du magasin, les bras chargés de victuailles.

Alors qu'elle était en train de traverser l'artère principale du village, la jeune femme entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleu de Naruto. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, apparemment heureux de la voir. Llali sourit.

« Ça fait longtemps, Llali. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? » Geignit le garçon.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus. Et je m'entraînais. »

« Sans moi ? » Se plaignit le blond, en croisant les bras sur son torse, la mine boudeuse.

Llali sourit devant l'attitude de l'hôte. Elle l'invita à venir manger chez elle le soir, ce qui eut pour effet d'immédiatement calmer le garçon. C'est fou comme la nourriture semblait être un vrai argument. Naruto prit les sacs des mains de la jeune femme, en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant. Le duo se remit en marche, Naruto racontant sa dernière mission à Llali. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'appartement de la métamorphe et Naruto aida la jeune femme à ranger les courses.

« Alors que veux-tu manger ? »

« Des ramens ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

Llali sourit et se mit à cuisiner. Naruto s'empressa de l'aider. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à préparer le plat, la jeune femme essayant d'obliger le blond à mettre des légumes dans son bol. Le duo finit par s'attabler et se mit à manger joyeusement.

Naruto était content de revoir la métamorphe. Après la mission désastreuse où il avait revu Sasuke, il avait le moral au plus bas. Il était incapable de sauver son meilleur ami et il avait en plus blessé Sakura. Il avait beau dire qu'il allait bien, il s'en voulait affreusement. Llali remarqua la mine sombre du ninja et elle lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Cela le fit sursauter.

« Naruto, ça va ? »

« Ah euh… Oui, oui… Ça va. »

« Tu mens très mal, Naruto. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Jinchuriki baissa les yeux sur la table. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peur de la réaction de la métamorphe.

« Kurama a pris le contrôle ? » Demanda Llali, d'une voix douce.

Le blond tourna vivement son regard bleu vers la jeune femme.

« Comment… »

« Kurama vient de me le dire. »

« Evidemment. » Grogna le ninja.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Je… J'ai blessé Sakura. » Murmura-t-il.

Llali fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sous l'influence du démon, Naruto n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

« Elle t'en veut ? »

« Non. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais… »

« Mais tu t'en veux. » Compléta Llali.

Le ninja acquiesça. La métamorphe soupira.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est Kurama le fautif. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Apprends à contrôler ta puissance. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Toi et Kurama, apprenez à travailler ensemble. »

Un double quoi retentit. Un dans la pièce bien audible et venant du ninja blond, et l'autre dans sa tête provenant d'un renard, plutôt irrité. Les deux se mirent à parler en simultané, commençant à provoquer une migraine chez la jeune femme.

« Stop ! Taisez-vous tous les deux ! »

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Vous allez me donner une migraine. » Maugréa la jeune femme.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Naruto.

Llali allait répondre lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Se levant, elle partit ouvrir la porte et haussa un sourcil surpris, en voyant un certain ninja argenté dans l'entrebâillement.

« Yo. » Dit-il, son masque se tordant en un léger sourire.

Llali le salua d'un mouvement et le laissa entrer.

« Kakashi-sensei ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Naruto. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Llali m'a invité à manger. »

Le ninja copieur regarda avec envie le plat. Llali capta son regard et lui servit un bol. L'argenté la remercia d'un regard et s'empressa de dévorer ses ramens. Cela lui arrivait assez régulièrement de sauter des repas par ce qu'il n'avait rien dans son frigo. Le ninja blond finit son bol et se lécha les lèvres. Les ramens de Llali étaient vraiment bons, il s'était régalé. Il se leva en se rendant compte que la lumière du jour était en train de disparaître.

« Je vais y aller, Llali. Merci pour le repas. » Dit Naruto.

« De rien. N'hésite pas à repasser. »

L'hôte du démon renard prit Llali dans ses bras et salua son professeur d'un hochement de tête. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Llali débarrassa la table et ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers son invité. Le comportement du ninja copieur était encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Elle l'avait côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire que là il était bizarre. Il s'obstinait à ne pas croiser son regard. La jeune femme soupira et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'argenté releva la tête et détailla pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré son vis-à-vis. Toujours le même regard violet. Les cheveux verts avaient poussés un peu plus et retombaient maintenant au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Elle semblait plus en forme, les os ne saillant plus sous sa peau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Ecoute, Llali. Ton entraînement est fini. »

La métamorphe ne réagit pas, attendant la suite.

« Tu vas donc devoir passer un test final afin de vérifier tes compétences. »

« Un test ? »

Le ninja copieur serra les dents. Voilà la partie qu'il craignait le plus.

« Oui, ce dernier consiste à voir tes compétences en infiltration lors d'une mise en situation. »

« Comme ce que l'on a fait à l'entraînement ? »

« Exactement. Avec une difficulté en plus. »

Llali haussa un sourcil. Le ton sombre qu'avait utilisé le ninja n'avait rien pour la rassurer. Elle attendit la suite, se tendant légèrement. Kakashi se passa une main sur le visage. Il se demandait encore pourquoi c'était à lui d'annoncer le contenu de l'épreuve.

« C'est une épreuve où nous voulons voir ta réaction en cas de… capture. »

Llali pâlit instantanément. Sa respiration se bloqua tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'étreinte dans laquelle l'avait enfermé le ninja copieur. Dans sa tête tournait sans cesse le mot capture, tandis que les souvenirs la frappaient de plein fouet.

Kakashi était désemparé. Il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle se calme toute seule. La colère revint en lui. Il savait qu'elle était encore traumatisée par son passé. Il la sentit bouger contre lui et baissa le regard. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux violets, et le ninja copieur sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

« Tu seras là ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pendant ce… test. Tu seras là ? »

« Oui. »

Il sentit la tension dans les épaules de la jeune femme disparaître tandis qu'un sourire tremblotant apparaissait sur ses lèvres. S'il était là, alors ça irait. Il l'avait sauvé une fois, elle avait totalement confiance en lui. Si jamais le test allait trop loin, elle savait qu'il allait réagir. Kakashi s'étonna de voir le changement de comportement et il l'interrogea du regard.

« Si tu es là, ça ira. J'y arriverais. »

Kakashi sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme lui fasse autant confiance. Il admira le visage de la métamorphe et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Une partie de lui avait horriblement peur de ce lien qui se formait entre eux, et une autre partie ne cessait de se sentir attirée par cette personne d'apparence si forte et pourtant si fragile.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci. Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais ça arrive promis.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	21. Le revenant

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le revenant

 _Comme les anges à l'œil fauve,_

 _Je reviendrais dans ton alcôve_

 _Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit_

 _Avec les ombres de la nuit_

 _Et je te donnerai ma brune,_

 _Des baisers froids comme la lune_

 _Et des caresses de serpent_

 _Autour d'une fosse rampant._

 _Quand viendra le matin livide,_

 _Tu trouveras ma place vide,_

 _Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid._

 _Comme d'autres par la tendresse,_

 _Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,_

 _Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Kakashi serrait contre lui la silhouette fine de Llali. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait pris ses petites habitudes avec elle. Il venait manger chez elle sans qu'elle s'en offense. Il pouvait rester des heures dans son canapé sans qu'elle le harcèle de questions ou bien tente de lui arracher son masque. Elle ne restait pas avec lui juste à cause de son nom. Elle restait parce qu'elle avait aveuglément confiance en lui.

Le ninja copieur enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, cherchant sans le savoir du réconfort dans cette étreinte. Il ne s'était plus autorisé à s'attacher à quelqu'un depuis la mort de Rin. Et la petite métamorphe était arrivée dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Elle n'avait accepté de parler qu'à lui au début. Et il était alors le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

« Kakashi ? »

La voix hésitante de Llali le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et s'écarta de la jeune femme. Il laissa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, encore quelques instants. Le jeune homme se figea en sentant les doigts de la métamorphe entrer en contact avec sa joue. Il sentit la chaleur de la paume de la main qui se répandait à travers son masque. Il attrapa délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme mais ne se délivra pourtant pas du contact. L'œil noir rencontra le regard violet et refusa de s'y détacher.

« Merci. Pour tout. » Murmura Llali, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Kakashi lui répondit par un sourire, qui déforma son masque. Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, pour masquer la gêne qui l'envahissait.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Llali sourit et ne répliqua pas. Elle avait appris à connaître le ninja et savait que l'élan d'affection qu'il venait de lui montrer était la preuve de son inquiétude. Il avait toujours l'œil sur elle, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle continuait à avancer.

« Ça va aller pour le test, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. »

« Vu ta réaction, ce n'est pas hyper crédible. »

« C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça va aller. » Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle lui sourit. Un doux sourire, même si légèrement tremblant. Elle ne pouvait rester éternellement sous la protection du ninja. Si elle voulait continuer à avancer, il fallait qu'elle affronte ses peurs et son passé.

* * *

Lorsque Lilou se leva le lendemain matin, elle resta un certain temps assise sur son lit à réfléchir. Cette histoire de test l'inquiétait, mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait être utile au village. Elle voulait que Kakashi, Genma, Raido, Shikamaru et Naruto ne la voient plus comme un animal blessé. Elle était plus que ça. Il était temps qu'elle se relève définitivement.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Kakashi Hatake à l'entrée de son appartement. Un certain Hatake qui rougit instantanément en voyant la tenue de la métamorphe. Si on pouvait appeler cela une tenue. La jeune femme portait pour unique vêtement l'un de ses T-shirt qu'il avait dû oublier là. Le bout de tissu s'arrêtait tout juste en dessous de ses fesses, laissant ses longues jambes parfaitement dénudées. Le jônin laissait son regard traîner sur l'anatomie féminine en face de lui. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix de Llali qui l'invitait à entrer. Le ninja retint un saignement de nez lorsque la jeune femme se retourna et que l'argenté avait une pleine vue sur son… dos.

« Je vais m'habiller. » Lui dit-elle, par-dessus son épaule.

Le ninja ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il passa une main sur son visage essayant d'oublier la soudaine vision qu'il avait eu. Il n'était plus un adolescent soumis à ses hormones. Il était un jônin de Konoha, respecté et respectable. L'argenté soupira. Il se voilait la face depuis un certain temps. Il aimait bien la métamorphe. Elle était devenue, à sa manière, une partie de sa vie.

Llali sortit de la salle de bains, prête à partir. Elle lança un sourire à Kakashi et s'assit sur le canapé pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle allait se lever à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit la main du ninja se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux et posa sur ce dernier un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je… que le village a confiance en toi. » Dit le ninja copieur, soutenant le regard de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière étudia le visage masqué en face d'elle encore quelques instants avant de poser une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha encore plus et effleura de ses lèvres le bandeau protecteur du ninja.

« Je sais. » murmura Llali.

Elle s'écarta et se releva. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un regard en arrière. Les regards des deux adultes s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois.

« On y va ? »

Kakashi acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Le duo quitta la quiétude de l'appartement.

* * *

Un groupe de ninjas attendait calmement sur un terrain d'entraînement. L'hokage soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. La blonde jeta un regard agacé en direction des membres de l'équipe du ninja copieur. Shikamaru, Raido et Genma évitèrent soigneusement le regard assassin de leur supérieure.

« A croire qu'il a déteint sur elle. » Grommela l'hokage, arrachant un sourire à Jiraya.

Le sanin s'approcha de son amie d'enfance et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Il faut dire que je lui ai donné deux, trois conseils pour… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le poing de la blonde entrait en contact avec sa joue, l'envoyant voler dans les airs. Un soupir agacé traversa les lèvres de Tsunade alors que les autres ninjas faisaient un pas en arrière, au cas où. Deux silhouettes apparurent soudainement dans un nuage de fumée.

« Yo. » Fit Kakashi, ignorant totalement l'air agacé de sa supérieure et la joue rouge et gonflée du sanin.

« Enfin. » Gronda l'hokage, en lançant un regard assassin à l'argenté.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire désolé, passant une main derrière sa nuque. Llali s'avança à son tour et salua la blonde. L'attention de la kunoichi se porta sur la métamorphe.

« Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Llali, tu l'as bien compris, nous sommes là pour voir les résultats de ton entraînement. Je laisse Ibiki t'expliquer les différentes épreuves. »

Un homme à la stature impressionnante fit un pas en avant. Llali l'étudia du regard et se raidit légèrement sous le regard scrutateur du ninja. La voix grave de l'homme se fit entendre.

« La première épreuve est simple. Il faut que tu traverses cette forêt sans te faire attraper. » Dit Ibiki, en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les arbres derrière lui.

« Il y a une difficulté supplémentaire. Ceci est un message important que tu dois garder sur toi lors de toute l'épreuve, tu ne dois te le faire voler sous aucun prétexte. »

Llali hocha la tête et attrapa le document. Elle le rangea dans sa pochette et attendit la suite des explications. Le regard violet de la jeune femme traîna sur le rassemblement de ninjas. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser me balader tranquillement ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire… goguenard ? Menaçant ? Amusé ? D'Ibiki. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre. La métamorphe partit, ne lançant aucun regard en arrière. Le duo longea la forêt, dans un silence parfait. Le ninja s'arrêta devant la grille en fer et l'ouvrit. Llali rentra dans son nouveau terrain de jeu. Elle admira les arbres immenses et majestueux. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Cette forêt était remplie de vie. Un sourire dévoila ses dents. La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge derrière elle.

« L'épreuve commence dès maintenant. Bon courage. » Dit Ibiki.

Le ninja haussa un sourcil en remarquant les pupilles verticales et les canines acérées qui pointaient sous les lèvres de la métamorphe. Il la regarda disparaître dans la noirceur de la forêt. Un sourire fin apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il avait hâte de voir ce dont était capable cette jeune femme.

* * *

Le groupe de ninjas attendait le retour d'Ibiki. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire et étaient prêt à accomplir leurs rôles. Kakashi sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard de Jiraya.

« Alors tu l'as mis dans ta poche, la petite ? »

L'argenté soupira, en secouant la tête. Il était habitué aux réflexions de son ainé et ne s'en formalisait plus. Il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu sais je peux t'apprendre deux ou trois petites techniques… » Continua le sanin.

« Je m'en passerais. » Soupira le jônin.

Ibiki réapparut au côté de l'hokage. Il la gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers les ninjas regroupés dans la clairière.

« Bien. Vous connaissez tous votre rôle dans cette mission. Je compte sur vous pour repousser ses limites. »

Tsunade hocha la tête et se tourna vers la forêt. Elle leva son bras dans le ciel.

« Dispersion. » Ordonna-t-elle.

La disparition des ninjas souleva la cape de la blonde. Cette dernière continuait à fixer les arbres du regard, un pli inquiet déformant ses traits. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait être le résultat de ce test mais elle espérait sincèrement que la métamorphe s'en sorte.

* * *

Llali s'était déjà bien enfoncé dans la forêt. Elle détaillait du regard son environnement et ne pouvait empêcher un sourire enfantin d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. La métamorphe était dans son élément. La nature, les animaux l'entourait faisant vibrer son instinct. La jeune femme secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission.

« Traverser cette jungle donc ? » Grommela-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop dans quelle direction se diriger.

Elle s'était contentée pour l'instant d'avancer tout droit, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. La jeune métamorphe s'accroupit sur le sol et regarda un petit écureuil s'approcher d'elle. Elle tendit une main que l'animal renifla, curieux. Il sauta dans la paume ouverte devant lui.

« Dis-moi, mon ami, peux-tu me dire où se trouve la sortie ? »

L'écureuil hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Il se mit à courir sur lui-même, apparemment hyper motivé par sa nouvelle mission. Llali se redressa, laissant un petit rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle déposa le petit rongeur sur son épaule et se mit en route, suivant les indications de ce dernier. Elle laissa son esprit entrer en contact avec les autres animaux, leur demandant gentiment leur aide. Ces derniers répondirent à sa demande et se mirent en mouvement. Très vite, la métamorphe commença à avoir des informations quant à la position et aux mouvements des ninjas.

Un sourira apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle courrait souplement dans la forêt. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment révélé aux ninjas la relation particulière qu'elle avait avec les animaux. Après tout, un petit secret n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

La jeune femme bondit soudainement dans les airs, évitant les kunai qui la visaient. Elle lança un regard vers son attaquant, qui n'était autre qu'un certain Genma Shiranui. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil surpris. Il était sûr d'avoir été le plus discret possible. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité, avec son entraînement, que la métamorphe ait pu le détecter. Les deux adversaires se mirent en position l'un face à l'autre.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

Llali lança un sourire taquin au ninja. Elle se prépara à frapper le ninja en face d'elle.

« Disons que j'ai peut-être gardé un atout dans ma manche. » Dit-elle.

La jeune femme s'élança vers le ninja. Ce dernier évita souplement le poing de la métamorphe et se mit en mouvement à son tour. Les deux dansèrent, évitant et attaquant chacun à leur tour. Genma réussit à prendre de vitesse la jeune femme et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied.

Llali gronda de douleur en heurtant le sol. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre les ninjas. Seule en tout cas. Genma se remit en garde en voyant le sourire que la métamorphe arborait. C'était mauvais signe. Il l'avait vu avoir ce sourire à chaque fois qu'elle préparait un coup tordu.

Ces suspicions se révélèrent justes lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Le ninja se tendit et frissonna d'horreur en voyant apparaître trois énormes tigres. Les trois félins l'entourèrent, ignorant la métamorphe qui se relevait doucement. Les animaux grondèrent et montrèrent les crocs, prêts à attaquer. Llali s'avança un peu et posa sa main sur la patte velue de l'un des tigres. Genma haussa un sourcil.

« Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques. » Dit-il, mâchouillant son sembon nerveusement.

« Disons que lorsque je demande gentiment, les animaux aiment bien me rendre service. » Répondit la jeune femme, un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est plutôt… intéressant. »

« Bien, je te laisse t'amuser avec eux alors. Ah, et tes petits camarades peuvent venir participer aussi. » Ajouta Llali, en jetant un regard entendu au ninja.

Genma laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Décidément, Llali était pleine de surprises. Pas de doute que ce lien qu'elle avait avec les animaux allait leur rendre les choses plus difficiles. Le ninja regarda disparaître la jeune femme et il se concentra sur les trois animaux géants, qui s'étaient mis à gronder, menaçants.

Llali s'était éloignée rapidement de la zone de combat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en entendant les jurons de Genma lorsque le premier tigre attaqua. Le regard violet se concentra sur la route devant elle. Son combat avec Genma n'avait certes pas duré mais elle sentait quand même la tension dans ses muscles. Si les combats s'enchainaient, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les animaux lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était plus seule. Apparemment, un groupe de ninjas l'avait déjà pris en chasse. Dans un mouvement souple, la jeune femme changea de forme, passant de forme humaine à celle d'un loup. L'animal accéléra, ses foulées s'allongeant sans difficulté. Llali ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se battre à chaque fois. Tant qu'elle pouvait éviter la confrontation, elle le ferait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci !

Je bloque un peu sur le prochain chapitre mais je réussirais à le vaincre.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel en avance :)

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	22. Le tonneau de la haine

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Désolée pour le retard : je viens d'avoir mes derniers partiels et je rentre (enfin) dans la vie active ! Pour le chapitre du mois prochain, il risque d'y avoir également un peu de retard, je déménage ! ;)

Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le tonneau de la haine

 _La Haine est le tonneau des pâles Danaïdes  
La Vengeance éperdue aux bras rouges et forts  
A beau précipiter dans ses ténèbres vides  
De grands seaux pleins du sang et des larmes des morts,_

 _Le Démon fait des trous secrets à ces abîmes,  
_ _Par où fuiraient mille ans de sueurs et d'efforts,  
_ _Quand même elle saurait ranimer ses victimes,  
_ _Et pour les pressurer ressusciter leurs corps._

 _La Haine est un ivrogne u fond d'une taverne,  
_ _Qui sent toujours la soif de naître de la liqueur  
_ _Et se multiplier comme l'hydre de Lerne._

 _Mais les buveurs heureux connaissent leur vainqueur,  
_ _Et la Haine est vouée à ce sort lamentable  
_ _De ne pouvoir jamais s'endormir sous la table._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Un loup noir courait dans la forêt. Il évitait agilement les arbres, ses foulées d'une souplesse et d'une force incroyable. Trois ninjas suivaient à la trace l'animal. L'un d'eux lança un kunai et fut surpris de voir le loup éviter le projectile sans même un regard en arrière. Un rictus déforma les babines du prédateur, laissant visible des crocs effilés.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard avant de se placer en formation autour de l'animal. Llali gronda en songeant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à fuir de cette manière. Elle se retourna brutalement et s'élança sur le premier ninja à portée. Ce dernier évita souplement les crocs acérés et en profita pour enfoncer un kunai dans le pelage sombre. L'animal couina de douleur et sa forme se flouta. Llali apparut sous sa forme humaine et elle s'accrocha à la première branche venue. Elle lança un regard courroucé au ninja, tout en arrachant l'arme de son épaule.

« Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter pour si peu j'espère ? » Demanda un des hommes, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres.

Llali lui répondit par un roulement des yeux. Elle s'élança sur l'homme et l'engagea en taijutsu. Ses deux collègues restèrent sur le côté à observer attentivement l'affrontement. Llali compensait son manque de technique par sa vitesse et sa souplesse. Elle ne surpassait peut être pas les jônins du village mais elle pouvait tenir contre un chunin. Les deux hommes se raidirent lorsqu'ils entendirent des sifflements dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent doucement et se figèrent devant l'étrange spectacle qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux. Des centaines de serpents rampaient sur le sol et grimpaient sur les arbres. Leurs yeux jaunes ne cessaient de fixer les deux ninjas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Gronda l'un des hommes.

Ils se mirent en garde, observant les mouvements de chaque reptile. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Llali lorsqu'elle vit son adversaire se raidir et lancer un regard vers ses compagnons. Elle profita de ce laps de temps pour changer de forme et se transformer à son tour en un long reptile à sang froid. Sans un bruit, elle se glissa parmi les autres serpents.

« Merde ! » Jura le ninja au sol, l'ayant perdue de vue.

L'homme grimpa dans un arbre et se mit en position, comme ses camarades. Ils regardèrent les serpents les entourer, telle une masse mouvante et sifflante. Les trois se consultèrent du regard.

« On se replie. » Fit l'un d'eux.

Les trois silhouettes disparurent, laissant derrière eux des reptiles mécontents et une Llali fière de son stratagème.

* * *

« Merci de votre aide. » Dit la jeune femme, en s'inclinant devant les serpents.

Ces derniers lui retournèrent son salut avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la forêt. Ils l'avaient mené jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille où aucun ninja ne semblait traîner. La métamorphe regarda les derniers reptiles disparaître avant de soupirer. Une grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage lorsqu'elle bougea son épaule.

« Tu devrais te soigner. » Gronda une voix dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, Kurama. » Ironisa cette dernière.

Le démon maugréa une politesse en retour, avant de recommencer à réprimander Llali. Elle se mit en mouvement se dirigeant vers le cours d'eau le plus proche. Sans un mot, elle se déshabilla et plongea nue dans l'eau. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque la plaie rentra en contact avec l'eau.

« Nettoie ta blessure. » Lui ordonna à nouveau un certain renard.

« Je sais m'occuper de moi, merci. »

« J'émets des doutes. »

Llali secoua la tête. A croire que personne ne la croyait lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Kakashi en particulier. Il ne cessait de s'occuper d'elle, insistant pour l'aider à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait. Bon, la jeune femme se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas plutôt un prétexte pour qu'il profite de sa cuisine.

La métamorphe s'immergea complétement sous l'eau, appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris. Son esprit dériva de nouveau sur un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'elle était à proximité du ninja copieur. Ses instincts lui indiquaient sans cesse de se rapprocher de l'homme. Brisant la surface de l'eau, elle reprit une grande respiration.

« Arrête de rêver de ton prince charmant et soigne ta blessure. » Gronda la voix de Kurama.

« Ça va j'ai compris. » Grommela la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla. D'un mouvement sec, elle déchira un bout de son pantalon et enroula le bout de tissu autour de son épaule blessée.

« Satisfait ? »

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installa doucement à la fois dans la forêt et dans l'esprit de Llali. La nuit commençait à tomber. La jeune femme soupira et se mit en route, ayant déjà repéré un arbre sur lequel elle allait devoir passer la nuit.

« Tu sais je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter. » Fit la voix de Kurama.

« Je sais. »

« Je… Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. »

Llali attendit un moment avant de formuler une réponse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurama. Je ne compte pas disparaître. »

« Tu as intérêt. » Grommela le démon.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la métamorphe. D'un bond, elle s'agrippa au tronc d'un arbre et se mit à grimper, jusqu'à atteindre une branche lui paraissant suffisamment confortable. Elle s'assit confortablement sur cette dernière et ferma les paupières.

« Bonne nuit, Kurama. »

« Bonne nuit, Llali. »

Llali rêva cette nuit-là. Elle rêva d'un homme aux cheveux argentés. Cet homme qui l'attirait elle et ses instincts. L'animal qui était en elle ne cessait de lui répéter que cet homme était le mâle idéal. Depuis un certain temps, elle refreinait des pulsions qui la prenaient lorsqu'elle était à proximité du ninja copieur. Llali se réveilla en sentant ses instincts commençaient à lui jouer des tours. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en grognant. La jeune femme laissa sa tête retomber contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son regard se perdit dans la végétation environnante. Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils. La plus horrible des pensées venait de traverser son esprit.

« Kurama ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je… La… C'est quand ? » Bredouilla la métamorphe.

Un long silence suivit sa question. Le démon renard mit un certain temps à comprendre d'où venait l'émoi de sa jeune amie. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ? »

« Rhoo, ça va. Arrête de te moquer. » Grommela Llali.

« Il faudra que tu en parles avec le sanin aux crapauds. Je ne sais pas comment ce sceau agit sur toi. Et avec les recherches que ce vieillard fait, il aura certainement des informations. » Gronda le renard, une note de dédain dans la voix.

Un long soupir traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa main entra un contact avec son front. A chaque fois que sa situation s'améliorait, il fallait forcément qu'un nouveau problème lui tombe dessus.

« Je lui en parlerais. »

« Bien, Dors maintenant Llali. »

Les yeux violets se fermèrent à nouveau.

* * *

C'est un cri d'oiseau qui réveilla brutalement Llali. Elle fut instantanément sur ses pieds, en position défensive. Ses yeux scrutèrent la forêt à la recherche d'un quelconque élément inhabituel. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, les muscles de la jeune femme commencèrent à se détendre légèrement. Une violente douleur explosa dans la cuisse de Llali qui s'écroula en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa cuisse, sentant la lame d'un kunai. Elle arracha l'arme d'un mouvement sec et se retourna juste à temps pour contrer le coup de son agresseur. Les deux s'éloignèrent d'un bond et se jaugèrent du regard.

Llali ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ni cette silhouette, ni cette odeur. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres, révélant des crocs acérés. L'homme eut un rire froid.

« Alors c'est donc toi la métamorphe. Décevant. J'attendais plus du monstre que l'on m'avait décrit. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ses yeux scrutant chaque mouvement de son vis-à-vis. Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à l'envahir. Plus elle observait l'homme, plus elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Le ninja s'élança vers son adversaire. Llali évita le premier coup mais fut incapable de parer le second. Elle retint un grondement de douleur lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son dos. Elle réussit à s'écarter et le jaugea à nouveau du regard. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre un ninja de ce niveau. Elle avait affronté suffisamment souvent trois jônins pour savoir qu'elle allait se faire massacrer.

« Tu vas mourir. » Dit le ninja d'une voix froide.

Llali gronda et commença à faire la liste de ses possibilités. Et il n'y en avait très peu. Soudain son odorat capta une autre odeur, diffuse mais connue. La jeune femme prit sa décision en une fraction de secondes. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'assassin de se mettre en mouvement. Elle bondit et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de son adversaire. Ce dernier jura avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la métamorphe.

Cette dernière traversait la forêt aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, se dirigeant vers cette odeur qu'elle avait finalement reconnue. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Llali réussit à avancer sur encore quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler à terre. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner et de se protéger la gorge, que déjà son adversaire frappait à nouveau. Un cri de douleur déchira la quiétude de la forêt.

* * *

Raido soupira. Il faisait nuit et c'était à son tour de monter la garde pendant que les membres de son équipe se reposaient. Ils avaient décidé de mettre la chasse à la métamorphe en pause, le temps que le soleil se lève de nouveau. Cette dernière s'était révélée être assez insaisissable. Et les informations que les autres équipes avaient fait passer montraient que la jeune femme avait gardé de sérieux atouts dans sa manche.

Le ninja se tendit lorsque la quiétude de la nuit fut brisée par des cris d'animaux. Son attention se porta immédiatement vers une section du bois. Des oiseaux tournaient en rond en poussant des cris stridents.

« Raido, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda une certaine kunoichi aux cheveux roses, en se portant à la hauteur de son collègue.

Le ninja porta la main à sa cicatrice, la palpant doucement. La soudaine agitation de la forêt pouvait être due à de multiples causes. Mais plus il observait la scène, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« On va voir. » Finit-il par ordonner.

Ses trois collègues hochèrent la tête et disparurent à la suite de leur supérieur. Le groupe de ninja se mouvait facilement dans la forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus le vacarme s'intensifiait. Les ninjas se tendirent encore plus en entendant le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Visiblement, des gens étaient en train de se battre dans la zone. Ce qui expliquait aisément l'agitation des animaux.

La vision qui s'offrit aux quatre ninjas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone de combat les choqua. Llali était debout, les jambes tremblotantes, du sang coulant de plusieurs plaies. Un homme masqué se tenait face à elle, une lame ensanglantée dans les mains. L'homme allait s'élancer à nouveau vers la métamorphe, mais les ninjas réagirent sans se concerter. Raido s'interposa entre les deux personnes, alors que les autres ninjas prenaient en charge la jeune femme blessée. Sakura s'accroupit immédiatement au côté de la blessée et se mit à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

« Tu pousses l'épreuve un peu loin là. » Dit le ninja à la cicatrice, d'une voix froide.

Il eut pour seule réponse un ricanement. Le ninja masqué rangea son arme et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, non sans avoir lancé une dernière menace.

« Vous n'arriverez pas toujours à la sauver. »

Raido haussa un sourcil. Il rangea son kunai et tourna son attention vers le reste de son équipe qui était occupée avec les blessures de Llali. Il s'approcha et grimaça en voyant les longues entailles qui parsemaient le corps de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés Sakura.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

La chunin allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix la coupa.

« Je vais bien. » Grogna la métamorphe.

Raido haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune femme, qui détourna le regard en maugréant quelque chose d'intelligible. Le jônin retourna son attention vers l'élève de l'hokage.

« Plusieurs plaies plutôt profondes mais non mortelles. Je peux les traiter maintenant mais le mieux serait quand même un passage à l'hôpital. »

En entendant qu'ils voulaient la renvoyer à l'hôpital, l'attention de la métamorphe retourna sur les ninjas. C'était hors de question qu'elle arrête maintenant l'épreuve. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Qu'elle n'était plus la personne fragile qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Dans un grognement de douleur, Llali se redressa malgré les protestations des ninjas à ses côtés.

« Hors de question. Je continue. »

« Llali… » Soupira Raido, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Un regard animal se posa sur lui. Deux yeux qui brillaient de détermination et d'obstination. Car oui, la métamorphe était extrêmement têtue lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Le ninja pesa le pour et le contre. Il finit par prendre une décision.

« Bien, Sakura va traiter tes blessures pour arrêter les saignements. Je préviens les autres équipes que tu as été blessée. Si tu n'es pas à la tour dans les 24 heures, on arrête l'épreuve et on vient te chercher. »

Llali ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard du jônin l'arrêta.

« Compris. »

« Bien. »

Raido fit signe au ninja médecin de s'occuper de la métamorphe. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement au travail, passant ses mains auréolées de chakra au-dessus des plaies de la jeune femme. Une fois son travail terminé, les ninjas la regardèrent se lever et faire quelques pas. Elle se retourna vers eux et les remercia.

« Ne nous remercie pas tout de suite. Et n'oublie pas les ordres. » Rappela Raido.

Llali lui sourit et les salua, avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

« Tu es sur que c'est prudent ? » Demanda l'un des hommes à Raido.

« A ce stade, crois-moi, elle aurait été insupportable si on l'avait forcé à nous suivre. »

« Mais… »

« Je vais la suivre pour m'assurer que cet assassin ne revient pas. Vous, allez prévenir Ibiki et Tsunade qu'ils fassent passer l'information à toutes les équipes. Dites-leur que je ferais mon rapport sur ce ninja une fois Llali arrivée. »

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête. Sans un mot, ils se séparèrent. Raido se lança à la poursuite de la métamorphe. Il fit attention de rester à une distance raisonnable de cette dernière. Elle avait beau avoir des sens acérés, il lui était impossible de détecter un jônin de son talent dans un tel environnement.

* * *

Merci de continuer à suivre les aventures de ma chère métamorphe !

A la prochaine !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	23. Le mauvais moine

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Désolée pour le retard je suis impardonnable :( j'ai commencé le travail et j'ai été emporté dans le tourbillon de la vie active :/

Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

Le mauvais moine

 _Les cloîtres anciens sur leurs grandes murailles  
Etalaient en tableaux la sainte Vérité,  
Dont l'effet, réchauffant les pieuses entrailles,  
Tempérait la froideur de leur austérité._

 _En ces temps où du Christ florissaient les semailles,_

 _Plus d'un illustre moine, aujourd'hui peu cité,_

 _Prenant pour atelier le champ des funérailles,_

 _Glorifiait la Mort avec simplicité._

 _Mon âme est un tombeau que, mauvais cénobite,_

 _Depuis l'éternité je parcours et j'habite_

 _Rien n'embellit les murs de ce cloître odieux._

 _Ô moine fainéant ! quand saurai-je donc faire_

 _Du spectacle vivant de ma triste misère_

 _Le travail de mes mains et l'amour de mes yeux ?_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Raido rattrapa très vite la métamorphe. Cette dernière courait doucement, pour éviter de rouvrir ses blessures fraichement refermées. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du ninja. Apparemment, elle suivait bien ses conseils d'y aller doucement. Les menaces de Sakura avaient également dû avoir de l'effet. Le ninja d'élite devait s'avouer qu'il commençait à s'attacher à la jeune femme. La voir dans cet état en arrivant sur la zone de combat l'avait enragé. Et ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus était le fait que les blessures que le ninja avait infligé à Llali n'étaient pas pour tuer mais pour faire souffrir. Or Ibiki avait bien précisé que c'était lui qui se chargerait du volet torture du test. L'homme secoua la tête et continua de suivre la jeune femme, silencieux comme une ombre.

* * *

Llali, elle, était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Depuis l'intervention des ninjas, elle s'interdisait de réfléchir et n'agissait qu'à l'instinct pur. Elle avait eu peur lorsque l'homme au masque l'avait attaqué. Elle s'était sentie impuissante, inutile. Et cela lui avait rappelé ces années passées au cirque. Enfermée. Incapable de se défendre. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une différence significative. Ses instincts grondèrent de colère, lui hurlant de se venger, de traquer et de tuer celui qui lui avait subir cela. La jeune femme émit un grondement sourd, ses canines s'enfonçant doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'arriverait jamais à abattre un jônin. Pas sans perdre la raison. Une odeur attira l'attention de la métamorphe, qui changea soudainement de direction. Elle avait bien besoin d'une distraction et venait de trouver le terrain de jeu idéal.

* * *

Raido fronça les sourcils en voyant le soudain mouvement de la jeune femme. Il la suivit sans mot dire toujours caché dans les arbres. Il remarqua au-loin une étendue d'eau, bleue et paisible. Le ninja haussa un sourcil en voyant que la métamorphe ne ralentissait pas sa course. Il se percha sur une branche non loin du lac et observa avec attention la jeune femme plonger dans l'eau. Il attendit qu'elle refasse surface et commença à s'agiter en voyant les minutes s'égrener. Le jônin soupira de soulagement en voyant une tête aux cheveux verts émerger de l'eau.

Par politesse, il détourna le regard. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il connaissait un certain ninja qui aurait été très intéressé par cette scène. Au cours des entraînements avec la métamorphe, ils avaient bien remarqué la relation étrange qu'il y avait entre Kakashi et Llali. C'était quasiment devenu une blague entre lui et Genma, les deux commençants même à faire des paris. L'homme secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur celle qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

* * *

Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, les jambes dans l'eau, et elle observait attentivement la surface. D'un mouvement rapide, son bras plongea dans l'eau et elle en ressortit un poisson qui se tortillait désespérément. La jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau afin de tuer sa proie. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et croqua dans le poisson, recrachant les écailles et les os mais mangeant la chair crue. Raido ne réagit pas, s'étant habituée au régime alimentaire plutôt varié de la métamorphe.

Llali finit de manger et soupira de bien-être. Elle mit de côté la carcasse du poisson et se leva. Il suffisait de peu de choses pour qu'elle se calme et reprenne le contrôle sur ses instincts. Sans un mot, elle s'étira mais grimaça très vite de douleur. Un soupir traversa de nouveau ses lèvres. Il était temps de finir cette épreuve et vite. Elle commençait à sérieusement se fatiguer. Sa forme se flouta et un corbeau apparut. Petit et noir, l'animal prit son élan et s'envola, laissant derrière lui un jônin irrité.

L'oiseau plana un instant au-dessus de la forêt et finit par identifier sa destination. Dans les airs, elle était intouchable. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu cette idée plus tôt, cela restait un grand mystère.

* * *

Ibiki observait le ciel, un air plus que sérieux sur le visage. Il venait de recevoir des rapports qui lui déplaisaient au plus haut point. L'un des leurs s'était acharné sur la métamorphe. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'individu. L'homme se retourna à peine lorsqu'un de ses collègues se matérialisa à ses côtés.

« Alors ? »

« Corbeau. Impossible de la suivre. » Dit Raido.

« Intéressant. »

Le ninja au bandana observa du coin de l'œil son ami. Ce dernier avait un pli inquiet sur le visage. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ibiki.

« Tu t'inquiètes. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Raido haussa les épaules. Il ne cachait pas le fait que la métamorphe était devenue une sorte d'amie. Elle avait une personnalité attachante. Et il avait bien vu que son aura avait changé juste après son agression. Elle était devenue plus sauvage, moins contenue. Le jônin avait craint pendant un instant que le sceau de Jiraya n'ait cédé.

L'attention des deux hommes se tourna vers le ciel. Une petite forme noire venait d'apparaître, volant à basse altitude. L'oiseau fit de grands cercles dans le ciel avant de commencer sa descente.

« Bien. Il est temps de l'accueillir. » Annonça Ibiki.

Raido salua son collègue et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le ninja restant se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit un volatile noir perché sur un rocher. Ce dernier inclina la tête dans sa direction avant que sa forme ne se floute. Llali apparut et lança immédiatement un rouleau au jônin.

Ibiki l'attrapa sans problème, un sourire en coin. Il étudia la silhouette de la jeune femme devant elle. Malgré le sang séché qui maculait sa peau, elle semblait relativement en forme. L'homme haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de la métamorphe. Il y avait dans ses yeux violets un éclat sauvage. Un instinct animal.

« Je vois que tu as réussi. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Attendant. Observant.

« Passons donc à la seconde épreuve. »

Avant même que la métamorphe ne puisse voir le sourire sadique sur le visage de l'homme, ce dernier apparut derrière elle et l'assomma du revers de la main. Son monde devint noir.

* * *

Llali revint doucement à elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux en premier, laissant ses sens reprendre contact avec la réalité. Son nez frémit en sentant une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité. Son ouïe ne détecta pas de bruit particulier, seul le silence semblait l'entourer. Enfin, la jeune femme se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Pour rencontrer à nouveau l'obscurité. Elle bougea légèrement et constata très vite qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule. Et que son pied était visiblement enchaîné. Elle tira sur la chaîne et cette dernière tinta lourdement.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Elle allait être coincée là pendant un moment. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'agissait maintenant du volet torture de son test. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle serra les dents. Il fallait absolument éviter qu'elle replonge dans ses souvenirs. Son passé était son cauchemar et elle ne voulait surtout pas y replonger. Llali s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Au fil des années, elle avait pris cette habitude de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Ses pensées se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers les êtres vivants qui l'entouraient. Très peu étaient éveillés, ce qui indiquait à la jeune femme que c'était certainement la nuit. Elle était restée inconsciente bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle pensait.

Llali laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Elle ne détectait aucun ninja. Un soupir lui échappa à nouveau. Une longue nuit l'attendait. Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit dériva à nouveau. Et il dériva vers un sujet qui la dérangeait de plus en plus. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors que son traître de cerveau avait décidé de lui remontrer à quel point un certain ninja à la chevelure argenté l'attirait.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'hokage, Tsunade observait ses subordonnés, un pli soucieux lui barrant le visage. Ils venaient de lui faire leurs rapports et les événements qui venaient de se produire lui déplaisaient au plus haut point.

« Identité ? »

« Inconnu. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur les soins à apporter à Llali. » Dit Raido, calmement.

« Compréhensible. » Approuva la blonde.

« Il portait un masque d'ANBU, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier son propriétaire pour l'instant. »

Tsunade se mordilla la lèvre. L'agression sur la métamorphe était des plus déplaisantes, mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus était le fait que cet homme avait réussi à passer inaperçu. Ce qui témoignait de ses compétences. L'hokage jeta un regard en coin à Kakashi et constata que la posture de ce dernier semblait tendue. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas.

« Bien. Continuez à enquêter là-dessus. »

Raido et son équipe acquiescèrent et disparurent dans un léger mouvement. Kakashi ne bougea pas, le regard dur fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

« Ibiki ? » Demanda Tsunade.

« Ça se déroule comme prévu. »

« Parfait. On commence demain matin. »

Le ninja au crâne rasé hocha de la tête avant de sortir à son tour du bureau. La sanin et le jônin restants restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le femme observait attentivement son subordonné et attendait une réaction de ce dernier. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il s'était attaché à la métamorphe. Certains diraient qu'il s'était trop rapproché de cette dernière mais l'hokage était persuadée que ce n'était pas un mal pour le ninja.

« Kakashi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés reprit contact avec la réalité. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa supérieure. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Nous savions que plusieurs personnes au sein du village n'approuvaient pas votre décision d'intégrer Llali au village. »

« Je sais. Je veux ton avis Kakashi, et non que tu me répètes ce que je sais déjà. »

Le jônin se raidit en entendant le ton tranchant de l'hokage. Pour l'instant, l'homme ne se sentait pas prêt à donner son avis. Lorsque les équipes avaient fait leur rapport, Kakashi avait senti la colère monter en lui. Savoir qu'un homme avait violemment agressé la métamorphe le mettait hors de lui. Il serra le poing, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Tsunade eut un sourire en coin. Kakashi était un certes un ninja expérimenté, mais il avait de gros problèmes à gérer ses sentiments. Il les enfouissait au fond de lui et jouait au soldat modèle.

« Elle est un atout indéniable. Un espion avec des capacités hors du commun. » Commença l'argenté.

Tsunade acquiesça doucement. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé d'entraîner la jeune femme. Un talent n'avait de valeur que si vous saviez le forger et l'utiliser au mieux.

« Cependant, elle n'a aucune chance contre des jônins. Et si j'étais à la place de nos ennemis, je l'éliminerais maintenant. Quand elle est encore faible. » Continua Kakashi, son ton se faisant plus tranchant.

« Qui ? »

« Les derniers rapports semblent indiquer que son existence n'est encore qu'une rumeur dans les autres villages. »

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre. Elle savait cela, ayant déjà lue les rapports des forces spéciales. Mais ce que cela impliquait lui déplaisait fortement.

« Tu penses à qui ? »

« Honnêtement ? Danzô. » Répondit le ninja du tac-o-tac.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'hokage, son visage ne trahissant rien de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait.

« Il a été rapporté qu'il a déjà proféré des menaces à l'encontre de Llali. De plus, vu comme l'homme est secret, je pense qu'il craint le fait que vous l'ayez de votre côté. »

« C'est que je pensais aussi. »

L'hokage soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le poste, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance au conseil des anciens. Ces derniers refusaient de voir que le monde était en train de changer. Et lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues.

« Kakashi, tu es chargée de sa protection. Assure-toi que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus. Prépare également une équipe d'ANBU en qui tu as confiance. »

Le ninja à la chevelure argenté haussa un sourcil. Il était rare que la sanin lui demande ce genre de choses depuis qu'il avait quitté les forces spéciales. Il acquiesça, sélectionnant déjà des hommes de confiance.

« Qu'ils surveillent tous les faits et gestes de Danzô. »

« Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? »

« Si possible. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Llali se réveilla doucement. Elle s'était assoupie sans s'en rendre compte, la fatigue des derniers jours l'ayant rattrapée. La jeune femme se raidit soudainement en entendant une voix non loin d'elle.

« La belle au bois dormant se décide enfin à se réveiller. » Railla un homme.

Llali releva la tête et croisa le regard noir d'Ibiki. Un frisson parcourut sa peau et elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Kakashi lui avait précisé qu'il allait y avoir un volet interrogation à son test. Il était donc temps.

« Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir. » Fit la voix froide du ninja.

Llali frissonna de nouveau. Cette fois non de peur, mais de mécontentement. Elle l'avait oublié durant toutes ces années de captivité, mais elle était un prédateur redoutable. Et ses instincts ne supportaient pas de devoir s'abaisser face à quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore moins lorsque son passé et sa situation actuelle se ressemblaient tant.

Le tortionnaire de Konoha haussa un sourcil. La métamorphe venait de relever la tête et le défiait du regard, un sourire toutes canines dehors sur les lèvres. Le ninja étudia un instant la jeune femme remarquant rapidement qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait en continu de sa gorge. Un avertissement.

« Tu oses me défier. » Gronda-t-il.

Le même grondement lui répondit. Le ninja se déplaça si rapidement que le jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la plaqua contre le mur, la soulevant du sol, une main enserrant son cou. Il commença à serrer doucement. A sa grande surprise, elle ne se défendit pas se contentant de gronder plus fort.

Le ninja l'étudia de nouveau et cette fois constata quelque chose. Il ne voyait rien dans le regard de la jeune femme. Juste un éclat sauvage. Elle s'était retranchée sur elle-même pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la situation. Et ses instincts la remplaçaient. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne se battait pas. Car elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Un sourire déforma les lèvres du tortionnaire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui avait utilisé cette technique face à lui. Aucune n'avait tenu jusqu'au bout de l'interrogatoire.

« Je connais le petit jeu auquel tu joues. Tu n'as aucune chance. » Murmura le jônin à l'oreille de la métamorphe.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

A la prochaine !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	24. La cloche fêlée

**Bête de foire**

Salut à tous, voici la suite de Bête de foire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule la métamorphe m'appartient.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

Enjoy !

mooonknight

* * *

La cloche fêlée

 _Il est si amer et doux, pendant les nuits d'hiver,_

 _D'écouter, près du feu qui palpite et qui fume,_

 _Les souvenirs lointains lentement s'élever_

 _Au bruit des carillons qui chantent dans la brume._

 _Bienheureuse la cloche au gosier vigoureux_

 _Qui, malgré sa vieillesse, alerte et bien portante,_

 _Jette fidèlement son cri religieux,_

 _Ainsi qu'un vieux soldat qui veille sous la tente !_

 _Moi, mon âme est fêlée, et lorsqu'en ses ennuis_

 _Elle veut de ses chants peupler l'air froid des nuits,_

 _Il arrive souvent que sa voix affaiblie_

 _Semble le râle épais d'un blessé qu'on oublie_

 _Au bord d'un lac de sang, sous un grand tas de morts,_

 _Et qui meurt, sans bouger, dans d'immenses efforts._

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

Il essayait de la briser. De la forcer à réagir. Et elle, elle s'entêtait malgré son état qui empirait de seconde en seconde. La jeune femme se bornait à le fixer et à ne rien laisser transparaître. Le ninja s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de la métamorphe.

Un sourire déforma le visage d'Ibiki. Il avait compris que ce son animal était sa façon à elle de le menacer. C'était certes étonnant et impressionnant, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'intimider.

« Je répète ma question : qui t'as donné ce parchemin ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Un sourire déforma les lèvres de la métamorphe, révélant deux canines acérées. Elle le défia du regard, refusant de parler. Le ninja haussa un sourcil. Il s'approcha encore plus de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, son pied entre en contact avec les côtes de Llali. Cette dernière se plia instantanément de douleur. Le ninja ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, que déjà il avait enserré son cou dans une poigne de fer.

« Tu peux essayer de résister tant que tu voudras, tu me donneras ce que je veux. » Menaça-t-il.

La jeune femme lui cracha au visage. Ibiki fronça les sourcils et resserra un instant son étreinte, avant de balancer la métamorphe de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Un gémissement de douleur traversa ses lèvres lorsque son épaule émit un craquement sous l'impact. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas résisté à la rencontre avec le sol. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette épreuve, la façade de la jeune femme commençait à se briser.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres du ninja. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme résistait particulièrement bien, pour une civile. La part animal qui résidait en elle était un atout indéniable. Elle s'était cachée derrière son instinct et ce dernier était plus combatif que jamais. Refusant de se laisser enfermer encore une fois.

Ibiki se rapprocha de la silhouette à terre. Un grognement d'avertissement résonna immédiatement dans la petite pièce. Plus faible que le précédent.

« Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et tout sera terminé. »

L'homme passa un doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Llali et le retira aussi vite, évitant de justesse que les crocs s'enfoncent dans sa chair.

« Ouvre ta jolie petite bouche et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux au sol, commençant à se résigner. Un sourire victorieux déforma le visage du ninja. La métamorphe ressemblait de plus en plus à un animal battu, et non plus à la bête sauvage qu'elle était au début de ce test.

* * *

Kakashi ne cessait de piétiner sur place. Il faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir sous le regard exaspéré de ses collègues. Raido et Genma échangèrent un regard entendu, des sourires goguenards apparaissant sur leurs visages. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés leur lança un regard noir.

« Elle s'en sortira. » Fit une voix lente.

Les jônins se tournèrent vers le quatrième membre de leur équipe improvisée. Shikamaru était assis sur le sol, le dos adossé contre le mur. Toujours aussi blasé.

« J'en doute pas. Elle est horriblement têtue. » Rigola Genma.

Raido acquiesça à ses côtés. Têtue était un euphémisme. Lorsque la métamorphe avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Le seul à avoir réussi était Kakashi. La conversation entre les ninjas fut interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrait. Ibiki sortit et salua ses collègues. Ces derniers lui répondirent lentement, légèrement tendus.

« Elle est derrière. Les iryonins se sont déjà occupés d'elle. »

Les postures des hommes se relaxèrent. Le jônin au bandana eut un sourire en coin. C'était fou comme les ninjas s'étaient vite attachés à la petite métamorphe. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Il y avait chez elle quelque chose d'intriguant. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le défier du regard pendant tout le test. Et même si à la fin, elle avait craqué, le jônin ne pouvait qu'admirer sa résistance.

« Elle a réussi. » finit-il par dire, en voyant que ses collègues continuaient de le fixer.

L'équipe acquiesça, cachant tant bien que mal leurs soulagements. Un sourire déforma les traits d'Ibiki. Même pour lui, il était compliqué de s'adonner à ce genre d'exercices. Torturer un ninja ennemi ou bien compromis ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, faire la même chose afin de tester l'état psychologique d'un allié le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule et il se redressa. Il croisa le regard d'un certain ninja copieur.

« Merci. » Dit ce dernier.

Ibiki acquiesça. Il avait très bien compris le message caché de l'argenté. Sans un mot de plus, il le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de saluer ses collègues et de partir.

Les quatre hommes restants se consultèrent du regard. Genma eut un sourire en coin et finit par ricaner. Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

« Vas-y, Hatake. Tu nous donneras de ses nouvelles. » Dit-il.

Raido lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, voyant que son camarade allait rajouter quelque chose. Du genre une petite moquerie visant le ninja copieur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle, son masque se déformant dans un sourire. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos des ninjas présents. Toute la posture du jônin indiquait qu'il était temps pour Genma de partir loin et vite. Ce dernier comprit le message et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, non sans avoir lancé un regard goguenard à l'argenté.

Raido soupira. Son ami était incorrigible. Il ne savait pas tenir sa langue et adorait taquiner ses homologues. Or Kakashi était très tatillons lorsque cela concernait la métamorphe. Le jônin salua son collègue et disparut à son tour, alors que Shikamaru se relevait. Le Nara s'étira, un bâillement décrochant sa mâchoire.

« Bon, venez me chercher si vous avez besoin de moi. » Dit-il lentement.

Il partit à son tour, marchant paresseusement. Kakashi se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'un soupir traverser ses lèvres. Son regard se porta sur la porte derrière lui. Son instinct lui hurlait de rejoindre Llali et de voir dans quel état elle était. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il reste professionnel. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à la jeune femme. Car tous ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur, finissaient par le quitter prématurément.

Kakashi se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir et salua les ninjas médecins qu'il croisa sur le chemin. Ces derniers lui firent un signe de tête, lui signalant ainsi qu'il pouvait aller la voir.

Le jônin atteint enfin une autre porte. Il s'immobilisa devant cette dernière et prit quelques instants pour essayer de se détendre. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il poussa la porte. Son regard scanna immédiatement la pièce. Il repéra sans problème la silhouette allongée sur un petit matelas au sol. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la petite forme. Le ninja fut rassuré en voyant le mouvement régulier de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il leva sa main et hésita un instant avant de la passer doucement dans les cheveux verts.

Llali bougea légèrement avant de se mettre doucement à ronronner. Un sourire déforma le masque du ninja copieur. Il avait déjà été témoin de ce phénomène et il trouvait cela adorable. L'homme se figea après avoir eu cette pensée. Il était un ninja, une arme de guerre. Adorable ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Le mouvement de sa main s'étant arrêté, la métamorphe se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et bâilla. Son attention se porta sur l'homme dont elle sentait encore la main dans sa chevelure. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa le bras du ninja et le serra contre elle, heureuse qu'il soit encore une fois à ses côtés.

Kakashi se tendit en sentant le mouvement de la jeune femme. Son regard se posa sur cette dernière et ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que son bras était prisonnier. Et que sa main était bloquée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Qui s'était rendormie, un air serein sur le visage.

Un soupir échappa au ninja. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il était attiré par la jeune femme. Il profita encore un instant de la position, avant de dégager son bras. Sans un mot, il la souleva. Elle grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

« Kakashi. » Marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

« Je suis là. C'est fini. »

Il baissa les yeux et lui sourit. Llali souffla de contentement et se blottit encore plus contre le torse du jeune homme. Sa tête reposa contre l'épaule du ninja. Ce dernier se mit en marche souplement, avec la ferme intention d'emmener la métamorphe dans un endroit plus hospitalier. Son attention se reporta sur Llali alors que cette dernière murmurait une dernière phrase avant de s'endormir. Regard violet fixé sur lui.

« Je veux rester avec toi. »

* * *

Un mouvement réveilla Llali. Elle grogna avant de bouger légèrement, avec la claire intention de retourner au pays des rêves. Ce qui lui fut refusé par un nouveau mouvement. La jeune femme gronda de mécontentement. Elle sentit un tressautement sous elle, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cela ressemblait étrangement au mouvement de quelqu'un qui riait.

La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa suffisamment pour voir qu'en effet elle était allongée sur quelqu'un. Sur Kakashi pour être plus exact. Qui la fixait de son seul œil visible, un sourire commençant à déformer son masque. Llali se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le torse du ninja. Ses joues se colorèrent doucement.

Une main se posa doucement dans le creux de son dos et commença à dessiner des cercles, lui prodiguant un massage des plus agréables. Un ronronnement traversa ses lèvres et elle se dépêcha d'essayer de retenir les sons. La métamorphe essaya de se cacher contre le torse du jeune homme. Sans succès.

Kakashi sourit encore. Un petit rire lui échappa, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la jeune femme. Qui couplé avec ses joues rouges n'était pas très efficace. Le regard de la jeune femme s'aiguisa. Il osait se moquer d'elle. Un sourire carnassier dévoila ses dents, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'hilarité du ninja sous elle.

« Llali ? » Appela-t-il, incertain.

Cette dernière s'étira avant de se blottir contre le torse chaud du jeune homme. Kakashi se raidit en sentant le souffle chaud de la métamorphe dans son cou. Elle était maintenant étalée de tout son long contre lui et il ne pouvait ignorer la douce pression d'une poitrine sur son torse, ou bien la chaleur envoûtante émanant de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

« Llali. » Dit-il, plus fermement.

Sa seule réponse fut un mouvement de la jeune femme, qui provoqua une friction au niveau d'une partie de son anatomie bien trop excité par cette situation. L'homme retint un grondement. Un sourire déforma les lèvres de Llali. On ne lui volait pas des heures de sommeil aussi facilement. D'autant que ses instincts s'éveillaient de plus en plus au contact du ninja.

« Juste 5 minutes de plus. » Finit-elle par marmonner, profitant pleinement de la situation.

L'argenté soupira et abandonna la partie. Une de ses mains revint se poser dans le creux du dos de la métamorphe sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait juste voulu ramener la jeune femme dans un endroit familier et la mettre au lit. Seulement, elle s'était accrochée à lui et avait refusé de le lâcher.

Le ninja ne s'était pas senti le cœur de la réveiller. Elle méritait son sommeil. Et il s'était résigné à servir de matelas. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il avait également très bien dormi. Sauf que ses envies matinales couplées avec la délicieuse pression d'un corps féminin sur lui étaient devenues gênantes.

Le ninja ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Autre chose que la poitrine galbée dont il sentait… L'homme se raidit de nouveau et força son esprit à arrêter de prendre ce chemin. Il se mit à planifier sa journée et à répertorier son matériel afin d'oublier sa position actuelle.

« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. »

Llali rouvrit les yeux et bâilla. Elle avait très bien dormi et n'avait, étonnamment, fait aucun cauchemar. Elle se redressa, ses mains appuyant sur le torse musclé de l'homme sous elle dans le mouvement. Elle haussa un sourcil en sentant une étrange pression contre son bas-ventre. Pression qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer et dont elle connaissait parfaitement les implications. Ses instincts se réveillèrent, lui susurrant de séduire cet homme. De le rendre fou de désir.

Au même moment, Kakashi s'était complétement figé, ne sachant pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Qui empirait de secondes en secondes. Car maintenant, la jeune femme était assise sur son érection et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle pouvait la sentir. Il se retenait de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la métamorphe afin de la clamer comme sienne.

Le ninja gémit en sentant un mouvement de va et vient contre son membre. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'immobiliser. Son regard remonta sur le visage de la jeune femme et une pointe de fierté l'envahit lorsqu'il vit son regard noir de désir. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en constatant également que la température corporelle de la métamorphe était bien trop élevée pour être normale.

L'homme se redressa, de façon à ce que son vis-à-vis soit assis sur lui. Il posa une main sur son front et soupira en comprenant qu'il avait raison. Llali avait de la fièvre. Ce qui expliquait son comportement… Sensuel. La tête de l'argenté retomba contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Qui essaya à nouveau de bouger mais en fut incapable à cause de la main de l'homme sur sa hanche.

Kakashi était très loin d'être contre ce genre de jeu. Mais pas lorsqu'un des partis était malade et visiblement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Sans un mot, il se leva, emportant avec lui la jeune femme. Il la rallongea dans le lit, sans qu'elle ne proteste de trop. Même si il pouvait sentir sur lui son regard envoûtant à chaque moment. Il allait partir lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un venait d'agripper son pantalon.

« Je resta là. Il faut que tu dormes. » Dit-il, rassurant.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de lâcher sa prise. Elle s'enroula dans les couettes, disparaissant complétement sous ces dernières. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Kakashi alors qu'il regardait la métamorphe se rendormir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner du lit. Pour l'instant, il avait un léger problème à régler. Ainsi qu'une métamorphe à soigner. Il penserait plus tard à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


	25. Le possédé

**Bête de foire**

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici la suite, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été rattrapé par le travail et les déménagements.

Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le possédé

 _Le soleil s'est couvert d'un crêpe. Comme lui,_

 _Ô Lune de ma vie ! Emmitoufle-toi d'ombre_

 _Dors ou fume à ton gré sois muette, sois sombre,_

 _Et plonge tout entière au gouffre de l'Ennui_

 _Je t'aime ainsi ! Pourtant si tu veux aujourd'hui,_

 _Comme un astre éclipsé qui sort de la pénombre,_

 _Te pavaner aux lieux que la Folie encombre,_

 _C'est bien ! Charmant poignard jaillis de ton étui !_

 _Allume ta prunelle à la flamme des lustres !_

 _Allume le désir dans les regards des rustres !_

 _Tout de toi m'est plaisir, morbide ou pétulant_

 _Sois ce que tu voudras, nuit noire, rouge aurore_

 _Il n'est pas une fibre en tout mon corps tremblant_

 _Qui ne cris : Ô mon cher Belzébuth, je t'adore !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE, Les fleurs du mal, 1857

* * *

« Alors ? » S'impatienta une voix masculine.

« Ce n'est pas en me demandant toutes les cinq minutes, que je vais aller plus vite. » Grommela une autre voix, une pointe d'agacement clairement audible.

Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança un regard désolée en direction de son élève aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur l'examen de sa patiente.

« J'ai froid. » Marmonna d'une voix faible Llali.

« Je sais. Encore deux petites minutes. » Répondait calmement Sakura.

La métamorphe était allongée sur le dos, des frissons faisant régulièrement trembler son corps. La kunoichi passa une dernière fois ses mains au-dessus de la jeune femme avant de se redresser. Elle sourit en voyant que Llali se dépêchait de rabattre la couette à shuriken sur son corps.

La rose croisa le regard de son sensei et lui fit un signe de tête. Les deux sortirent de la chambre et s'installèrent dans le salon du ninja copieur. Sakura sourit en détectant les quelques signes de nervosité que l'homme laissait paraître. Ils avaient tous entendu les rumeurs que Genma avaient propagées. Le rapprochement entre la métamorphe et le ninja copieur n'était un secret pour personne.

« Elle va bien. Sa fièvre devrait baisser d'ici huit à douze heures. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose. »

Kakashi laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait passé sa nuit à veiller sur la métamorphe et lorsque sa fièvre n'était pas passée, il s'était résigné à aller chercher son élève.

« Ce serait mieux qu'elle reste là. » Ajouta cette dernière.

L'argenté acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser la jeune femme malade seule chez elle. Et même si les événements de la veille ne cessait d'occupait son esprit, il avait besoin de la savoir en sécurité. A ses côtés de préférence. Il remercia d'un hochement son élève. Cette dernière partit, un sourire déformant ses lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voie un certain ninja blond.

* * *

Une fois seul, Kakashi soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre la porte et observa la forme endormie, un air pensif sur le visage. Il avait fallu que cette jeune femme apparaisse dans son univers pour le chambouler complétement. Le ninja s'était bien rendu compte qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Et qu'il s'était attaché à la métamorphe. Il le cachait très bien mais cela le terrifiait. Des visages et des noms défilèrent dans son esprit, de tous ceux dont il avait été proche et qui avaient disparu à un moment ou à un autre.

L'argenté secoua la tête et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Il s'assit au bord de ce dernier et secoua la forme. Qui grogna de mécontentement avant de se recroqueviller encore plus sur elle-même. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du ninja, qui se remit à secouer de plus belle la jeune femme.

« Kakashiii. » Se plaignit Llali.

« Llaliii. » Répondit moqueur le jeune homme.

La métamorphe soupira bruyamment. Elle avait toujours aussi froid et refusait obstinément de sortir de son cocon. Elle haussa un sourcil en sentant que le ninja bougeait sur le matelas. Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un tirait sur sa couette. Llali se dépêcha de la rattraper et une bataille à l'issue prévisible commença.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Kakashi pour obtenir la victoire et mettre la couette de côté. Il observa la jeune femme qui était étendue sur son lit. Elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements et d'un T-shirt lui appartenant. Il la vit bouger sous ses yeux, et son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de Llali.

Deux yeux violets le fixaient, avec encore cette lueur. Le même désir que la veille. Le jeune homme sentit son corps réagir. Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il avait devant lui une jeune femme aux formes voluptueuses, avec pour seuls vêtements quelques bouts de tissus. Et qui le dévorait du regard.

Kakashi l'observa attentivement lorsqu'elle se mit en mouvement. Il se tendit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, ses mouvements lui rappelant étrangement ceux d'un prédateur se préparant à attaquer sa proie.

« Froid. » Murmura Llali.

Le ninja haussa un sourcil et se figea lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se collait contre lui, un soupir de contentement lui échappant. Elle se blottit le plus possible contre lui, cherchant à se rapprocher de la source de chaleur qu'il était. L'argenté sourit légèrement avant de refermer ses bras autour de la forme de la métamorphe.

Son front était toujours aussi chaud et encore une fois l'argenté blâma la fièvre pour l'attitude de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, il se leva emportant avec lui son fardeau. Il la déposa dans le canapé et batailla pour réussir à se défaire de son étreinte. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de la métamorphe, lorsqu'il se détacha enfin de son corps.

« Je reviens. » Dit le ninja.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre et récupéra une couverture qui traînait dans son armoire. Sa mission accomplie, il retourna auprès de sa patiente et ne put empêcher un sourire déformer son visage, en voyant qu'elle s'était roulée en boule sur le canapé. Il s'approcha silencieusement et posa délicatement la couverture sur le dos de la jeune femme.

« Merci. » Murmura cette dernière, un œil fatigué s'ouvrant difficilement.

Kakashi lui répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa cuisine. Sakura lui avait précisé qu'il fallait que Llali reprenne des forces au plus vite. Il ouvrit son frigo et y trouva un petit mot, accompagnant un bol. Le ninja ricana reconnaissant sans mal l'écriture de son élève. Cependant, connaissant les talents culinaires de la ninja aux cheveux roses, il se contenta de jeter le contenu du bol à la poubelle et se mit aux fourneaux. Il n'était pas un cuisinier hors pair mais il se défendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bol trouva sa place sous le nez de Llali. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la nourriture sous ses yeux. Kakashi attrapa la jeune femme par la taille d'un bras et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il l'installa confortablement contre son épaule et remit le bol sous son nez.

« Il faut que tu manges. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« S'il te plaît. »

Llali soupira et renifla le bol. Cela sentait étonnamment bon. Et même si elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, elle voulait faire plaisir au ninja. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de lui préparer un repas. Elle se mit à rougir en se rappelant la signification d'un tel acte. La métamorphe secoua la tête, sous l'œil intrigué du ninja. Elle se persuada qu'il était impossible qu'il sache ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa le bol. Le ninja lui fournit une fourchette et la regarda avaler un peu de nourriture, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, ayant avalé sa première bouchée. Un doux sourire habilla son visage.

« C'est très bon. Merci. »

Kakashi sentit une étrange chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il détourna le regard ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Continue de manger. » Maugréa-t-il, finalement.

Llali se reconcentra sur le bol et se remit à manger, appréciant la nourriture. Le ninja copieur continua à la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il était satisfait de voir qu'elle se forçait à manger. Et rassuré de constater que la couleur revenait aux joues de la métamorphe. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu. Sa nuit avait été longue.

* * *

Le ninja copieur se réveilla brutalement, tous ses sens soudainement aux aguets. Il se redressa d'un mouvement vif. Et finit par se détendre en voyant que l'intrus dans son appartement n'était autre qu'une certaine métamorphe. Qui semblait en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le jônin observa la jeune femme, qui sifflotait dans sa cuisine, d'où émanait une odeur des plus agréables.

L'attention du ninja se porta alors sur l'extérieur. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il pensait pourtant ne s'être assoupi que pour quelques minutes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant en vain d'y remettre de l'ordre.

« Bonjour. » Fit une voix enjouée.

Kakashi salua Llali d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Il la trouvait encore un peu pâle et voyait très bien que la fatigue ralentissait tous ses mouvements. Sans un mot, le ninja se leva et aida la jeune femme à soulever les plats qu'elles venaient de préparer. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent la soirée ensemble, profitant en toute simplicité d'un moment partagé avec un être apprécié.

* * *

Llali venait de quitter l'appartement du ninja aux cheveux argentés. Elle avait passé une journée et une soirée agréable en sa compagnie. Un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses instincts ronronnaient de contentement. L'animal qui était en elle était satisfait d'avoir passé du temps en la compagnie de cet homme qui l'attirait.

La jeune femme continua à marcher quelques minutes avant de sentir des crampes dans ses jambes. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un parc non loin de là. Elle repéra un arbre et s'assit contre le tronc de ce dernier. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, alors qu'elle laissait son esprit se reposer un instant.

La jeune femme ne connut pas le repos bien longtemps car une voix retentit alors dans son esprit. Une voix provenant des profondeurs les plus sombres de son être. Celle que l'on entend au pire moment et qui nous rappelle à quel point nos peurs et nos cauchemars nous hantent toute notre vie.

« Continue à t'approcher de lui, et je te dévorerais toute entière. Il ne restera rien de toi. Tu ne peux rien contre moi car je suis toi. »

Llali se réveilla en sursaut. Les paroles de la voix ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle savait parfaitement ce que signifiaient ces paroles. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Car il n'y a pas de pire adversaire que soi-même.

La jeune femme se releva à la hâte, ignorant les crampes dans ses jambes. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et au plus vite.

« Ah Llali, je te cherchais ! » S'exclama une voix enjouée, quelques minutes plus tard.

La métamorphe sentit alors un bras se poser sur ses épaules et la serrer contre un corps musclé. Elle haussa un sourcil et porta son regard sur le nouveau venu. Le sourire ultra-brillant de Naruto lui répondit.

« Tu me cherchais ? » Demanda Llali, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le jeune ninja acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête mais n'ajouta rien. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et se mit à la traîner derrière lui, de plus en plus excité. La métamorphe allait protester lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Tu devrais le laisser faire. Je ne connais personne de plus têtu que ce microbe. » Dit Kurama, le ton légèrement agacé.

Llali soupira et secoua la tête. Elle reprit sa conversation privée avec le démon.

« Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ? »

« Plus ou moins. Et je suis curieux d'entendre ta réponse. »

Le ton moqueur du renard n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle grogna de mécontentement. Forcément, il fallait que Kurama soit dans le coup. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux éviter la confrontation.

« N'essaye même pas. » Gronda la voix sourde d'un certain renard.

Llali soupira et se laissa entraîner. Le duo finit par arriver sur une aire de jeux et Naruto fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur la balançoire. Il l'observa un instant, avant qu'un sourire déforme son visage. La métamorphe se raidit, se demandant ce que lui voulait le ninja.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Finit-il par demander.

Llali haussa un sourcil, interrogeant le jeune homme du regard.

« Il faudrait être plus spécifique. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » Grogna Naruto, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

La jeune femme inclina la tête sur le côté, continuant à interroger le jeune homme. Elle se doutait de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, voulait parler le ninja blond. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Toi. Kakashi. » Finit par lâcher le jeune homme, du rouge maintenant clairement visible sur ses joues.

« Moi ? Kakashi ? »

« AH ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je sais ce qui se trame entre vous deux ! » S'excita le blond.

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de la métamorphe. La réaction du ninja et sa gêne étaient des plus amusantes.

« Je t'écoute. » Finit-elle par dire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fixant Naruto du regard.

Le ninja blond se tortilla sur place et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Il resta interdit encore quelques minutes alors que ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies de gêne. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Llali, alors qu'elle se mettait à fixer ses pieds. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre elle et le jônin. Ou en tout cas, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle était attirée par lui, ses instincts lui intimant de se rapprocher sans cesse du ninja aux cheveux argentés. Mais elle avait également horriblement peur qu'il la rejette.

« Tu sais Kakashi-sensei semble plus heureux depuis que tu es là. » Fit d'une voix douce le ninja blond.

La métamorphe releva vivement la tête, son regard se posant sur l'hôte. Elle venait de sentir une étrange chaleur l'envahir en entendant les mots du ninja. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres.

« C'est compliqué, Naruto. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué. »

« Je ne suis pas comme vous. » Gronda la jeune femme.

Le ninja blond posa un regard étonné sur son vis-à-vis. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle réaction de la part de la métamorphe. Tout son corps s'était tendu et ses poings s'étaient serrés au point faire apparaître des gouttes de sang.

« Un monde nous sépare. Je suis loin d'être humaine. Je ne suis pas comme vous. » Répéta Llali, les lèvres serrés.

Elle savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Qu'elle s'énervait pour bien peu de choses. Mais plus elle se rapprochait de Kakashi, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle était différente. Que ses instincts allaient prendre le dessus et lui faire perdre la tête.

« Mais.. » Commença le jeune homme.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. » Le coupa Llali.

Elle reprit la parole sous le regard attristé du ninja.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Je suis un animal, Naruto. »

* * *

Et voilà !

En espérant que cela vous a plu.

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


End file.
